


И нет на свете яда сильней

by mciron2013



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mciron2013/pseuds/mciron2013
Summary: Волей случая Ньют оказывается в полной власти разыскиваемого преступника.Написано на WTF Kombat для команды Grindelwald&Co 2018.Беты greenmusik, Finfleur и marina33.





	И нет на свете яда сильней

**Author's Note:**

> AU, OOC, анимаг!гриндельвальд, фиалка!ньют; хёрт/комфорт;   
> физическое, психологическое и сексуальное насилие, пытки и их упоминание, жестокое обращение с животными;   
> принудительное лечение и кормление, обман, стокгольмский синдром, шантаж, секс по принуждению, угрозы и запугивание;   
> яд, отравление, галлюцинации, изменённое состояние сознания, афродизиак;   
> самообман, упоминание закадровых смертей;   
> кинки: вуайеризм, грязные разговоры, эксгибиционизм, связывание, фетиш, игры с дыханием, выпрашивание, лишение невинности, атрибутика и некоторые другие элементы BDSM, ролевые игры, разговоры по душам, магическая подготовка и обезболивание;  
> сомнительный юмор, диванная психология.   
> Список неполон.

На родине Ньют собирался пробыть недолго — его ждала новая экспедиция, на сей раз в Полинезию. По дороге назад он намеревался задержаться в Японии, чтобы уточнить, кем всё же являются легендарные кицунэ — волшебными существами, которые умеют принимать человеческий облик, или оборотнями, превращающимися в лисиц?

По правде говоря, каждый раз ему было тяжело возвращаться в Британию. Наваливались новости за время его отсутствия, одна неприятнее другой. Право, в глуши африканских джунглей было куда как спокойнее, несмотря на то, что зачастую находилось немало желающих полакомиться забредшим в дебри магозоологом.

Но и без джунглей Ньют за последний год пережил немало приключений: в Вене его едва не ограбили гоблины, в какой-то румынской деревушке он едва спасся от вампира, в Греции он попал в руки контрабандистов — и только везение помогало ему каждый раз выбираться из передряг без потерь. Не обходилось и без помощи добрых людей: как-то, когда он сидел в египетском порту, гадая, где раздобыть лекарство для заболевшего детёныша угроба, некто анонимно передал ему нужные ингредиенты, хотя после в Каирском магическом квартале Ньют нашёл не всё — или просто продавцы не всегда понимали, что он хотел сказать.

Сейчас, в Румынии, было легче. Он наблюдал за гнездящимися в горах драконами, общался, хоть и не очень хорошо знал язык, с людьми, путешествуя по стране, и с улыбкой вспоминал о том приключении с вампиром. И уже вовсю размышлял о целенаправленном разведении драконов на закрытой ото всех территории — ради сохранения видов. В плане взаимодействия с людьми больше всего беспокоили повадки Венгерской хвостороги, и потому, заслышав, что есть средство, способное усмирить её буйный нрав, Ньют незамедлительно отправился за ним, чтобы испытать на практике.

В каждом крупном городе есть магический квартал, и почти везде он рано или поздно оказывается поделен на явную и теневую стороны. Ньют давно уже не боялся узких тёмных переулков той части, куда не заглядывали маги, живущие в ладу с законом, так что осматривался в поисках нужного закоулка скорее с любопытством, чем с опасением. В просвете между крышами домов виднелось мокрое серое небо, под ногами чавкала грязь. Ньют поднял повыше воротник пальто и нырнул в сумрак подворотни, на всякий случай подцепив в кармане пикирующего злыдня. Но в подворотне не прятался вампир, не засел гоблин с зачарованным кинжалом наперевес — она была пуста, за исключением неуместно белого пятна, в котором Ньют через пару шагов опознал животное.

Белоснежный котяра сидел у стены, всем своим видом выражая презрение к окружающему миру. Он был неимоверно пушист и, очевидно, кому-то принадлежал: шерсть его выглядела так, будто её только что расчесали; лапы и живот были совершенно чистыми.

— Кс-кс! — ласково позвал Ньют, который не мог равнодушно пройти мимо такой красоты.

Кот обернулся и посмотрел на него, и Ньют был готов поклясться, что на кошачьей морде читалось самое настоящее омерзение.

Да вот только к каждому зверю можно было найти подход.

— А кто это у нас такой красивый? — проворковал Ньют с улыбкой. — А у кого тут розовый носик? У кого пушистая шёрстка? У кого тут редкие разные глазоньки?

Кот приосанился, чуть наклонил голову, как будто соглашаясь: да, это я самый красивый на свете, я самый-самый, и глаза у меня самые замечательные в мире!

Ньют присел и хотел протянуть руку, чтобы почесать кота между ушей, но что-то его остановило. Может, то, что кот явно не нуждался в ласке, может, то, что времени до отправления поезда оставалось мало, а может, ему просто не хотелось быть в очередной раз исцарапанным.

— Ну, прости за беспокойство, дружище, — сказал Ньют коту и зашагал дальше.

Первая же дверь в тесном пространстве между домами и была нужной. Ньют осторожно взялся за ручку и повернул её. В глубине помещения что-то застрекотало, дверь медленно открылась, и Ньют, убедившись, что опасности пока нет, шагнул в темноту.

Глаза его не сразу привыкли к почти полной темноте — зажигать Люмос он опасался — но наконец он различил в тесной комнате несколько пыльных шкафов.

— Кто здесь? — спросил голос из темноты.

— Я ищу одну вещь, — ответил Ньют, наверняка наделав ошибок в румынском. — Вы мистер Флориан Нягу?

Вспыхнул светильник, подвешенный на цепи под потолком, и озарил сидящего у одного из шкафов сутулого мага в потрёпанной мантии с кружевами, которые когда-то были пышными и чистыми. Маг держал на коленях свиток. Что можно было читать в полной темноте, Ньют не мог себе представить.

— Иностранец? — поинтересовался Нягу, жадно осматривая Ньюта и задержавшись взглядом на его чемодане. — Англичанин? Я немного говорю по-английски. Что вам нужно?

Ньют объяснил. Нягу отложил свиток и поднялся, отошёл куда-то в глубь комнаты. Ньют не мог рассмотреть его за стеллажом и, пока хозяин не видит, с подозрением огляделся. Звери в чемодане тревожно затихли, да и его собственные чувства кричали о том, что отсюда надо убираться поскорее. Магазин мистера Нягу был крайне мало похож на место, где заботятся о нуждах клиентов и честности сделки, и, хотя здесь не было откровенных и явных атрибутов тёмной магии, Ньют чуял недоброе и напомнил себе ни в коем случае не выпускать чемодан из рук.

Нягу вернулся, держа в руках объёмистый мешочек.

— Золотянка пустынная, — объявил он. — Бросаете в дракона перед тем, как вдохнёт. Его огненный выдох уже не будет таким сильным, а потом золотянка подействует на него и немного успокоит. Здесь две дозы. Будете брать?

Ньют поспешно раскошелился, не став торговаться, — понял, что себе дороже. Мешочек перекочевал к нему в карман, и Нягу сухо кивнул.

— Обращайтесь ещё, — сказал он и протянул руку.

Быстро пожав её, Ньют попрощался и выскочил наружу.

От свежего воздуха закружилась голова, и только спустя несколько шагов он понял, что что-то не так. Поднёс к глазам руку с расплывающимися очертаниями пальцев и увидел на ладони яркую красную точку.

Он схватился было за палочку, но никак не мог сомкнуть пальцы на рукояти, которая стала вдруг очень неудобной. Чемодан выскользнул и упал на землю, и самого Ньюта тоже потянуло прилечь. Стало вдруг очень спокойно, всё показалось безразличным: и то, что он лежит ничком на грязном дворе, и поезд, который вот-вот должен уйти, и то, что только сейчас Ньют с запозданием понял, что брать с собой чемодан было с его стороны крайне неосмотрительно.

Последним, что он увидел, был белый кот, спешащий к нему через подворотню.

 

* * *

Когда Ньют снова обрёл способность чувствовать своё тело, то обнаружил, что не может пошевелиться. Тщетно он пытался напрячь мышцы, чтобы поднять руку и ощупать себя или окружающее. Не удавалось не только произвести это простое движение, но даже понять, что находится под ладонью: камень, земля, мягкая постель? Ньют силился открыть глаза, но этого тоже не смог сделать. Спустя минуту он понял, что глаза на самом деле открыты, просто он ослеп.

Ньют не знал, где он и что с ним происходит, никак не мог повлиять на происходящее, и осознание этого заставило его испытать отчаяние, которого он не испытывал, пожалуй, никогда до сих пор.

Первым порывом было закричать, призывая помощь, но Ньют сдержался, понимая, что здесь он криком скорее привлечёт хищников в животном или человеческом обличье, что только ухудшит положение. Слушая собственное дыхание и радуясь уже тому, что хотя бы может слышать, он старался дышать ровно, считая про себя. Постепенно, когда шум крови в ушах утих, а паническое сердцебиение немного успокоилось, он различил и звуки вокруг себя. Совсем рядом раздавалось потрескивание огня, и Ньюту показалось, что он даже чувствует жар, касающийся щеки.

Итак, он больше не валяется лицом в уличной грязи, но это вовсе не означает, что опасность миновала. Что посторонние маги могли сделать с существами в его чемодане (или же наоборот — что могли сотворить вырвавшиеся из чемодана волшебные твари), не хотелось и думать, но он ухватился за эту мысль. Если он ещё жив, значит, есть шанс, что животные тоже живы, и если не ради себя, то ради них он не должен прекращать борьбу.

Ньют снова попробовал расшевелить онемевшее тело. Первыми подчинились мышцы шеи — не до конца, но он хотя бы почувствовал их, когда пытался напрячь. Сумев немного повернуть голову, Ньют попытался игнорировать треск огня и уловить другие звуки. Ему показалось, что он услышал отдалённый крик какой-то птицы, но он не был уверен, что это не сознание шутит с ним, принимая за крик скрип открывающейся где-то далеко двери.

Дверь! Так оно и есть!

Теперь он различал неумолимо приближающийся стук шагов. Судя по тому как далеко разносился, прежде чем вернуться тихим эхом, звук, за дверью был длинный коридор с каменными стенами и высоким потолком.

Отворилась другая дверь, уже совсем рядом. Лица Ньюта коснулся поток холодного воздуха, что означало, что он лежит на полу или очень близко к полу, а людей, которых собираются спасать, обычно не бросают на пол у камина, как добычу, чтобы разделать чуть позже. Ньют рванулся, но тело всё ещё не слушалось. Он попробовал бы притвориться, что всё ещё без сознания, но сбившееся дыхание уже выдало его с головой.

Некто подошёл совсем близко — Ньют услышал шорох одежды, когда тот наклонился. Пахнуло свежестью улицы, сыростью и землёй. Если бы Ньют мог, то вцепился бы в покрывало или в то, на чём лежал. Он ждал требований, злорадства, вопросов, ругани — хоть чего-то, по чему можно будет узнать больше о похитителе или спасителе, но вошедший молчал, видимо, разглядывая его. Ньют не смел заговорить первым: все инстинкты подсказывали, что сейчас следует затаиться, молчать, не давать повода совершить с ним что-то плохое.

Логично было предположить, что над ним стоит Нягу, пусть даже ощущение гулкого коридора не очень вязалось с захламленным магазинчиком. Но именно Нягу Ньюта отравил — наверняка ради того, чтобы добраться до содержимого так заинтересовавшего его чемодана. Значит, ничего хорошего ждать не приходится.

Похититель неожиданно выпрямился — судя по шороху одежды и отдалившемуся дыханию — и отошёл, давая Ньюту немного времени на передышку. В стороне звякнуло стекло, что-то стукнуло, будто чашку поставили на стол, потом послышался повторяющийся стук металла по фарфору — размешивали ложечкой.

Ньют прислушивался, стараясь не упустить ни единого звука, которой мог бы подсказать ему путь к спасению, но такого звука не было. Что там, он и встать-то не мог, не в силах был даже пошевелить рукой и к тому же полностью ослеп. Хотелось надеяться, что не навсегда.

Шаги проследовали в обратном направлении, похититель снова молча присел, и Ньют почувствовал, как ему под плечи просовывают руку и, придерживая под затылок ладонью, подтягивают вверх. От этого прикосновения, напугавшего своей неожиданностью, Ньют коротко протестующе застонал — всё, на что его хватило.

Он осознал, что полулежит на груди незнакомца, который присел на пол рядом с ним, и что, как бы ни было сильным его желание, из этих рук ему пока не вырваться. Беззащитность позы вернула беспокойство — из такого положения при желании можно было довольно просто, например, перерезать горло.

В губы ткнулся край чашки, Ньют сжал зубы и упрямо отдёрнул голову, и тут же мягкая поддержка превратилась в жёсткий захват.

— Пей, — приказал незнакомец ровным шёпотом, но от этого кажущимся спокойным тона Ньюта продрало морозом, и в груди свернулся холод.

«Что это?», — хотел спросить он, но язык не слушался.

Не имея желания ждать, незнакомец свободной рукой попробовал разжать ему зубы, надавив на челюсть с двух сторон, но Ньют собирался драться до последнего. Он дёрнул головой, хотя от этого движения шею пронзило болью, и укусил за один из надавливающих пальцев. Не слишком сильно, даже не до крови.

Незнакомец охнул, отдёрнул руку, и Ньют уже ожидал жёсткого наказания, но вместо этого ощутил тепло. Оно обволакивало его бессильное тело, грело изнутри, и, даже не чувствуя большей части тела, он всё же чувствовал это тепло. Страх отступал, словно смытый тёплой волной, холодный клубок в груди рассосался, пропал ком в горле.

— Пей, — снова велел незнакомец, и в этот раз Ньют покорно выпил зелье, которое не смог определить не только на запах, но и на вкус.

Он знал, что его покорность и спокойствие — результат магического воздействия; что-то внутри него ещё протестовало, слепым глазам становилось горячо от слёз отчаяния, но Ньют ничего не мог поделать.

«Пожалуйста, нет, — хотел он сказать, — не делайте так больше, кто бы вы ни были!»

Однако сознание его уплывало под воздействием зелья и расслабляющего тепла Империуса, звуки рассеивались, тактильные ощущения терялись под накатывающей безмятежностью, и наконец Ньют устал бороться.

 

* * *

Когда он пришёл в себя в следующий раз, сквозь ресницы пробивался свет. Ньют обрадовался этому и поморгал, чтобы восстановить зрение. Свет был тёплый, неровный, трепещущий, как от костра. Повернув голову, Ньют некоторое время смотрел на пляшущие в камине языки пламени. Несмотря на то, что огня шло тепло, Ньюта знобило. Однако он определённо чувствовал свои руки и даже смог ими, хоть и с трудом, шевелить, чтобы ощупать пространство вокруг. Оказалось, что он лежит на постели, устроенной прямо на полу, укрыт тёплым одеялом и даже одет в какую-то сорочку.

Убедившись, что жив и может двигаться, Ньют с трудом повернул голову в другую сторону. Взгляд фокусировался плохо. Стол, который возвышался в нескольких шагах, он ещё увидел, но то, что на столе стояло, — блестящее, вероятно, колбы и реторты, — Ньют различить не мог. Чуть в стороне был зажжена горелка, что-то тихо побулькивало. На другом краю возвышалась стопка книг, из которых торчали закладки и листы бумаги, а рядом с книгами обнаружилось непонятное белое пятно.

Ньют поморгал ещё, прищурился, и измученные глаза наконец различили старого знакомца — белого кота.

— Ты как здесь?.. — проговорил Ньют дурным сбивающимся шёпотом и замолк. Он смутно понимал, что здесь есть что-то неправильное, но не мог сообразить, что.

— Кс-кс, — попробовал он снова. В пересохшем горле возникла незнакомая боль, и он замолк, силясь сглотнуть густую вязкую слюну.

Ньют полежал ещё немного и постепенно осознание происходящего стало яснее.

Его кто-то подобрал и теперь, похоже, лечил: после зелья, которое ему насильно споили, стало легче. Но при этом, кто бы это ни был, комфорт или спокойствие Ньюта его не заботили. Ньют чувствовал, что нужно бежать отсюда, искать чемодан, только вот как, если руками пошевелить он может едва-едва, а ногами — не может вовсе?

Он снова осмотрел помещение, в котором оказался. Из его нынешнего положения — с пола — комната выглядела огромной. Противоположная её часть утопала в темноте, и Ньют не смог рассмотреть ничего, кроме очертаний кровати.

Чтобы смотреть дальше, пришлось запрокинуть голову. Позади обнаружилось кресло, возле которого, аккуратно прислонённый к ножке, стоял… Его чемодан!

Ньют радостно выдохнул и приложил усилие, чтобы перевернуться на живот. Постель от этого сбилась, покрывало сползло, но он не замечал. Чемодан здесь, его животные должны быть живы!

Но сколько прошло времени? День? Неделя? Достало ли человеку, подобравшему его, ума проникнуть в тайну чемодана? Хватило ли любопытства, чтобы прочитать блокнот с указаниями, и совести всех накормить, или животные голодают? Умирают от голода?

Выбросив вперёд правую руку, Ньют почти дотянулся до чемодана, но только почти. Он попытался подтянуться на локтях, но они вовсе отказывались его слушаться и принимать на себя такую тяжесть. Оттолкнуться было невозможно: ноги так и лежали как неживые.

Тяжело дыша, Ньют замер. Чемодан был совсем рядом, в полушаге, но он был не в силах его достать и мог только смотреть, изнемогая от бессилия. Если бы ему оставили палочку! Но у него забрали всё, вплоть до белья, и у него не было ничего, кроме белой, хрустящей от крахмала сорочки. Хоть об этом кто-то позаботился.

Краем глаза Ньют уловил движение сбоку. Кот свернулся на краю стола и наблюдал. Ньют готов был поклясться, что отстранённый интерес на морде ему не привиделся.

— Пушистая ты тварь, — выдавил Ньют, преодолевая боль. — Хоть бы помог.

Он бессильно уткнулся лицом в холодный пол, трясясь от лихорадки. Вернуться обратно в постель не представлялось возможным: силы иссякли, и он так и лежал, наполовину выбравшись из-под одеяла и стуча зубами в ознобе.

Сколько он ещё будет здесь лежать, пока хозяин дома его не найдёт?

Ньют закрыл глаза, всё ещё протягивая руку по направлению к чемодану, и тут же вздрогнул.

Совсем рядом с ним кто-то сделал несколько шагов, стукнули каблуки. Замерев, Ньют затаил дыхание. Но глупо было предполагать, что его не заметят, раз уж он сам даже с закрытыми глазами заметил, что рядом кто-то есть.

Кстати, как этот кто-то вошёл, если дверь не открывалась?

Ньюта с лёгкостью подняли с пола, уложили обратно в постель. Опасаясь разозлить того, в чьей власти находится, он пока не открывал глаз. Но понимал, что вскоре это придётся сделать.

Одеяло опустилось на него сверху, подушка оказалась под головой.

Снова воцарилась тишина. Было понятно, что человек не уходит, а присел рядом, и в какую-то секунду Ньют уже был открыть глаза и встретиться с неизбежным…

— Так не хочется узнать правду, Ньютон? — спросил его знакомый голос. Тот голос, который Ньют не забыл бы никогда в жизни.

Он распахнул глаза, отчаянно надеясь, что ошибся, и замер. Гриндельвальд смотрел ему в лицо, усмехаясь, и ждал реакции. Гриндельвальд собственной персоной. Такой, каким Ньют его запомнил в Нью-Йорке: короткие белёсые волосы, надменность, сквозящая во всём облике, холодный взгляд разноцветных глаз.

Ньют раньше не обращал внимания на оттенки, было не до того, а сейчас ясно видел: левый — тёмно-карий, почти чёрный, правый — выцветший голубой. Ньют медленно перевёл взгляд Гриндельвальду за плечо, но кота на столе предсказуемо не было.

— Теряете хватку, Ньютон, — заметил Гриндельвальд, стряхивая невидимую пылинку с рукава щегольского чёрного сюртука с серебряным шитьём. — Не смогли распознать анимага, какая оплошность. Розовый носик, хм!

Лучше бы тем, кто похитил Ньюта, оказался Нягу. Было бы проще и понятнее. С Гриндельвальдом же он не знал, чего ждать, и это сводило его с ума, пробуждая внутри липкий ужас.

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал он. — Всё, что угодно… Только не трогайте моих зверей, мстите мне.

— Другого я и не ожидал, — криво ухмыльнулся Гриндельвальд и поднялся, отошёл к столу, чем-то звякнул.

Ньют дёрнулся за ним.

— Что вы с ними сделали? — спросил он сквозь ком в горле. — Пожалуйста!

От него самого ничего не осталось в эту минуту, было только охваченное ужасом существо в предчувствии смертельной боли.

Гриндельвальд опёрся ладонями о стол и задумчиво посмотрел на чемодан.

— Я их покормил. Уже дважды. Ну и орава там у вас; как вам вообще удаётся их прокормить?

Вопрос, видимо, был риторическим. Гриндельвальд покачал головой, выключил огонь под горелкой и принялся переливать что-то из большой реторты в колбу.

— Вы лжёте, — попробовал Ньют. — Вы ненавидите всё живое, вы не стали бы с ними возиться. Как они вообще могли вас подпустить? Как вы узнали, кто что ест? Вы убили их, и…

— Скамандер, — угрожающе произнёс Гриндельвальд, поворачиваясь к нему, — они живы и здоровы, чего не могу сказать о вас. Подумайте минутку. График кормления висит у вас на двери. Корм вы держите в кладовке. Вашу книжку я прочитал, как и ваш блокнот с рекомендациями. Вы сомневаетесь в моей способности следовать простым инструкциям?

Подтверждая его слова, из стопки книг выскользнула одна, зависла перед Ньютом, и он узнал в ней экземпляр «Фантастических тварей». Страницы были испещрены пометками на немецком.

— Но как они вас подпустили?

Гриндельвальд скривился.

— Пришлось набросить ваше пальто. Кого-то это обмануло, кому-то было всё равно, кое-кого пришлось осадить чарами. Щёлкнуть по носу.

Он поставил перед собой на стол небольшую чашу и медленно вылил в неё содержимое колбы, размешал деревянной палочкой.

— Между прочим, какая-то из ваших тварей украла у меня серебряную палочку для размешивания зелий, — пожаловался он.

— Это нюхлер, — испугался Ньют. — Не убивайте его, это в его природе — таскать всё блестящее!

— Я похож на идиота? — устало спросил Гриндельвальд. — Я так понимаю, что вы даже не удосужились подумать. Как всегда. Итак, что вы там говорили про месть?

Он с предвкушением улыбнулся, оглядывая Ньюта, вытянувшегося под одеялом и дрожащего. Потом взял чашу и приблизился. Ньют вздрогнул, попытался отвернуться, отползти, но не вышло. Гриндельвальд поймал его за подбородок, тяжело дышащего, всхлипывающего.

— Ньютон, — снова угрожающе произнёс он и красноречиво указал глазами на чемодан. Ньют, понимая, что загнан в угол, взглянул на алую жидкость в чаше, и его затошнило от одного её вида.

— Пей, — велел Гриндельвальд. — Иначе я начну с нюхлера.

Ньют в панике попытался схватить чашу обеими руками, но едва не расплескал. Гриндельвальд помог ему приподняться и позволил опереться о себя, как и в первый раз, поднёс чашу к его губам.

— Похвальный энтузиазм, — сказал он.

Первый глоток был никаким, второй отдался нарастающей горечью, от третьего Ньюта едва не вывернуло.

Гриндельвальд позволил ему немного подождать и перевести дух, а потом снова заставил пить.

— Залпом, — посоветовал он. На втором глотке Ньют подавился, зелье потекло из уголков губ, испачкало сорочку. Следы капель исчезли мгновенно.

— Ещё немного, — приободрил Гриндельвальд. — Задержи дыхание.

Ньют проглотил остаток, помня о милом пушистом нюхлере, который ничем не заслужил того, что мог бы сотворить с ним Гриндельвальд, а после этого его скрутило рвотным спазмом.

— Если тебя вырвет — мне будет легче тебя добить, чем варить новое зелье, — раздражённо сказал Гриндельвальд, бесцеремонно полностью сдвигая его с себя, чтобы подняться. Ньют зажал рот рукой и дышал носом, ожидая, пока позывы утихнут.

— Что это было? — спросил он, переведя дыхание в очередной раз.

— Лучше вам не знать, Скамандер, — откликнулся Гриндельвальд, отлевитировал пустую чашу на стол и призвал подушку с кровати. Уселся на неё на пол рядом с Ньютом, но позволил ему снова прилечь.

— Что со мной произошло? — осмелился спросить Ньют.

— Многокомпонентный яд, — охотно поведал Гриндельвальд. — Мне удалось определить три основных. Вам повезло, что к тому моменту я уже четвёртый день следил за Нягу. Он, видимо, позарился на ваш чемодан. А у вас, однако, настоящий талант путаться у меня под ногами!

— Так чего не добили? — прошептал Ньют, внутренне трепеща.

— Нет, вы определённо считаете меня идиотом, — вздохнул Гриндельвальд. — Радует то, что в скором времени вы поплатитесь. И надеюсь, пожалеете о своих словах.

— Поплачусь?

— Образно говоря.

Ньюту не хотелось знать, что в представлении Гриндельвальда значит это «образно говоря». Сейчас его занимала иная проблема. Он собрался с духом и поднял глаза.

— Я… — сказал он. — Мне нужно…

Перегнувшись через него, Гриндельвальд без тени смущения сунул руку под укрывающее Ньюта одеяло и положил ладонь ему на низ живота. От ладони исходил, как показалось, огненный жар, и прикосновение было блаженством, если учитывать, что Ньют всё ещё трясся в ознобе. Но это блаженство длилось всего несколько секунд.

— Уже не нужно, — равнодушно сказал Гриндельвальд и убрал руку. Ньют хотел ответить колкостью, но прикусил язык. Стоило действительно поблагодарить за то, что не удалил все внутренности заодно. Но только не вслух.

Он поёрзал, поёжился. В желудке зарождалось тепло, растекалось по телу, всё усиливаясь.

— Что это? — ахнул Ньют, когда тепло стало жечь. — Пожалуйста!

Гриндельвальд молча улыбнулся, но его улыбка тут же пропала. Он смотрел на Ньюта внимательно, изучая его малейшие реакции.

— Нет! — простонал Ньют, корчась.

Потом пришла настоящая боль.

 

* * *

Боль волнами расходилась от желудка по животу, переползала на грудь, заставляла руки цепенеть. Ньют метался по постели, сколько хватило сил, застонал, сжимая зубы.

— Нравится смотреть? — выплюнул он, переведя дыхание.

Мышцы живота скрутило судорогой, Ньют сжался, перевернулся набок в тщетной надежде, что так станет полегче. Не стало.

Дышал он через нос, быстро и глубоко, казалось, что, если дышать так, боли становится поменьше.

Гриндельвальд смотрел, сцепив пальцы в небрежном жесте. Ньют едва не застонал, потом решил, что не доставит ему такого удовольствия, и стиснул зубы.

Боль, казалось, шла по нарастающей, не имея своего предела. Она всё усиливалась, Ньют метался, корчился в судорогах, сердце колотилось как бешеное, но он всё ещё держался. Теперь он закусил нижнюю губу и по подбородку наверняка текла кровь, но он не чувствовал её. Одеяло снова сбилось, подушка отлетела в другую сторону.

Гриндельвальд смотрел, и Ньют всеми фибрами души ненавидел его за этот взгляд, за спокойствие, с которым тот наблюдал за его мучениями.

Лучше бы Круциатус наложил, честное слово.

— Не геройствуй, — сдержанно произнёс Гриндельвальд. — Хочешь кричать — кричи.

Умом Ньют понимал, что всё не так просто, догадывался, что тот творит это с ним не для развлечения и не из мести, сознавал, что скорее всего это действие лекарства… И от этого ненавидел Гриндельвальда ещё сильнее.

— Пожалуйста, — выдохнул он. — Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста!

Прекрасно понимая, чего он хочет, Гриндельвальд молча покачал головой. Да, это была мольба прекратить боль или хотя бы облегчить её. Ньют знал, что во время действия сложного зелья никаких других зелий или заклинаний использовать нельзя, но сейчас ему было всё равно. Он мучился, бился в судорогах, ему казалось, что сами кости плавятся от чудовищной боли. В тщетной попытке найти спасение он перекатился ближе к Гриндельвальду и схватил его за руку. Тот не вырвался, не отбросил его, а приобнял, как раньше, следя, чтобы Ньют не ударился затылком об пол.

— Не кусай губы, — велел он. — Кому говорю, не кусай, лечить не стану!

Ньюту было всё равно, кровь из многажды прокушенной губы уже заливала подбородок, но боль от собственных зубов не заглушала ту, что терзала всё его тело. Он думал, что от такого вполне может сойти с ума, надеялся не выдержать и умереть, чтобы мучения закончились, но не мог даже потерять сознание.

Он не сразу понял, что всё же воет в голос, орёт, умоляет прикончить его, — всё расплывалось, всё было фантомным, остался только сам Ньют, его боль, да рука, которую он держал, не выпуская, сжимая до синяков и кровавых полумесяцев от ногтей.

— Ну, всё? — спросил Гриндельвальд, наклоняясь над ним. Он тяжело дышал, взмок, рука его подрагивала в ладонях Ньюта.

Ньют очень медленно перевернулся на спину, с ужасом ожидая новой вспышки боли. Слабо застонал. Его трясло так сильно, что он не мог ни говорить, ни лежать спокойно, сердцебиение возвращалось к обычному ритму очень медленно, перед глазами летали красные мошки, во рту стоял вкус крови.

Было холодно, сорочка липла к телу.

Гриндельвальд силой отцепил его пальцы от своей руки, склонился ниже, оттянул веко, потом заставил разжать зубы и бесцеремонно потянул за кончик языка, больно прихватив двумя пальцами. Ньют хотел не позволить ему нахальный осмотр, но сил не было даже на простое движение: всё, что он мог, — это лежать и протестующе стонать, пока Гриндельвальд вертел и щупал его как заблагорассудится.

Потом тяжёлая рука прижала его к постели, надавив на живот, вторая скользнула по бедру, безо всяких сомнений задрав сорочку. Должно было быть стыдно за наготу, но у Ньюта не было сил на стыд. Гриндельвальд взял его член в руку, оттянул крайнюю плоть, что-то рассматривая. Ньют попробовал сжать колени, но получил чувствительный шлепок по бедру.

— Нечего жаться, как юная девственница, — процедил Гриндельвальд и отпустил его, одёрнул сорочку вниз. — Ваше счастье, Скамандер, будете жить.

Ньют зарыдал неожиданно для самого себя. Не в силах закрыть лицо руками, он отвернулся к камину и сотрясался от плача, шмыгая носом.

— Нервы? — насмешливо спросил Гриндельвальд. Он, казалось, уже потерял к Ньюту интерес, что-то перебирал на столе, откладывал одну книгу за другой, убирал посуду и горелку. Потом спохватился, по телу Ньюта прошлась волна магии, и мокрая от пота сорочка стала вновь сухой и чистой, как и его тело.

— С-спасибо, — выдавил Ньют.

Он всё ещё не верил, что боль — такая ужасная, хоть и необходимая, — закончилась, и с ужасом прислушивался к своему телу, боясь, что сейчас оно снова его предаст.

Постепенно рыдания стали утихать, и он больше не всхлипывал, только вздрагивал всем телом, но всё равно пропустил момент, когда Гриндельвальд снова подошёл проверить его. Он критически осмотрел результаты своих трудов, взял Ньюта за запястье, повернул к свету.

— Смотри, — сказал он.

Ньют посмотрел и увидел, что под кожей очень чётко проступают сосуды, словно по ним течёт не обыкновенная кровь, а что-то чёрное.

— Что это? — прошептал он, ожидая чего угодно.

— Яд, — пояснил Гриндельвальд. — Точнее, то, что от него осталось. Самого яда больше нет: мне удалось сначала остановить его действие, а потом сварить антидот. Теперь нужно лишь вывести из тебя эту дрянь. На слизистых всё видно ещё лучше, в зеркало тебе лучше пока не смотреть, чёрные веки и чёрный рот — та ещё картина.

Он был очень доволен собой, Ньют понимал это по его тону и не мог осуждать. Гриндельвальд был самодовольной и надменной сволочью, но сейчас у него было право гордиться — он спас человеческую жизнь.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он, подтягивая руки поближе и прижимая их к груди. — Антидот к трём ядам сразу — сложный, наверное, рецепт?

Гриндельвальд за его спиной молчал.

— Не было никакого рецепта, — сказал он наконец.

Ньют сделал слабое движение, чтобы повернуться к нему.

— Тогда откуда вы знали, что лекарство подействует?

— Я не знал заранее. Но лучше изобретать новое, чем совсем ничего не делать, так?

Что-то простонав в ответ, Ньют снова отвернулся и уставился в огонь. Вид пляшущих языков пламени успокаивал.

Он мог умереть от этой чудовищной боли просто потому, что Гриндельвальду захотелось провести эксперимент! А Ньют ещё решил, что это от внезапно проснувшегося человеколюбия! Смерть была так близка. Что бы стало с животными, о которых он заботился? Об этом не хотелось думать.

— Есть тебе нельзя, — сказал Гриндельвальд, — пить тоже. Мучить больше пока не стану.

И Ньют почувствовал лёгкое прикосновение к виску. От этого пропала последняя боль в мышцах после судорог, а глаза закрылись сами собой.

 

* * *

Было что-то неправильное в том, чтобы оказаться полностью бессильным и сломленным в руках человека, которого полагаешь своим врагом и которому здорово насолил. Ньют пытался спастись от этой неправильности, хотел встать и уйти, убежать, не вспоминать больше о том времени, когда даже пошевелиться не мог. Ведь это страшно — полное бессилие, когда нужно быть сильным и самому заботиться о других. Он был раздавлен, сломлен и, даже понимая, что время выздоровления нужно перетерпеть в постели, протестовал против бездействия всем сердцем.

Тревога преследовала его даже во сне. Пока он спал, подтянув колени к груди, и грелся у огня, в его одурманенном магией сознании бродили тёмные мысли и образы, зловещие и пугающие, и он не мог найти в своей душе достаточно света, чтобы прогнать их.

Он открыл глаза, наверное, в середине ночи. Было тихо; за окном, которое он успел приметить раньше, стояла чернота. Волшебный огонь в камине ослаб и едва вспыхивал языками пламени то тут, то там. Ньют повернулся. По потолку бродили уродливые тени, в углу затаилось что-то тёмное и массивное, камин возвышался рядом как огромная разинутая пасть.

Ньют смотрел и смотрел в темноту, и постепенно ему стало мерещиться, что темнота шевелится и надвигается на него. Сужался круг слабого света, некая сущность из угла сделала один шаг вперёд — на пробу. Нельзя было понять, где у неё голова. То ли сверху, то ли посередине, а сверху — это горб возвышается? Можно было попытаться определить вид хотя бы примерно, но Ньют не смог этого сделать.

Он вспомнил самое счастливое, что у него было в жизни, и даже прошептал в темноту «Экспекто Патронум!», но это не помогло, не было никого, кто захотел бы его защитить, и тьма придвинулась ближе.

Слишком поздно Ньют вспомнил про чемодан. Тот стоял слишком далеко от него, слишком далеко от единственного в комнате светлого пятна, и его должны были сожрать первым со всем содержимым. Ньют рывком выбросил руку из-под одеяла, предсказуемо не достал и в отчаянии огляделся по сторонам, ожидая найти помощь. Помощи не было.

Он застонал от страха, потому что ему показалось, будто его ног что-то коснулось. Конечно, это был обман чувств, пока ещё только иллюзия, но страх оказался настоящим, и Ньют вскрикнул, рискуя разбудить ещё более страшное зло, чем-то, что пряталось в тенях.

Позади раздался шорох откидываемого одеяла. Гриндельвальд, разбуженный среди ночи, должно быть, был зол, как сотня муртлапов, и Ньют затаился.

— Ну что ещё? — спросил Гриндельвальд и зевнул. — Скамандер, что там у вас?

Ньют промычал что-то неопределённое, боясь его больше темноты. Хотя, вот, например, Гриндельвальд не обещал убить его зверей, а темнота хотела сожрать, так что непонятно, кто страшнее.

Под потолок взлетел шар света и разогнал темноту, но Ньют знал, что это ненадолго.

Он взглянул искоса. Гриндельвальд был одет в старомодную ночную рубашку и ступал по полу босыми ногами, не обращая внимания на холод.

— Скамандер, вы мне ответите или нет? — злобно процедил он и потёр глаза. — Что-то болит?

Ньют свернулся в клубок, держа руки так, чтобы прикрывать ими шею и живот.

— Тут было темно, — проговорил он в нерешительности. Если сейчас не найти важную причину, почему он орёт среди ночи, Гриндельвальд может рассердиться ещё больше. А ведь он обещал начать с нюхлера…

— И? — прищурился Гриндельвальд, наклоняясь над ним. — Вам рассказать сказку на ночь, что ли? Я не нанимался с вами нянчиться!

— Я… — выдавил Ньют, сам не свой волнения. — Здесь кто-то был.

Гриндельвальд не стал ничего спрашивать, поднялся стремительно, замер, наклонив голову и прислушиваясь к окружающему. Было понятно, что сейчас он проверяет свои охранные чары. Даже так, в белой рубашке, похожей на балахон, заспанный, небритый и без палочки, он выглядел устрашающе.

— Здесь никого нет, — обвиняюще сказал он. — Что вы ещё придумаете? Спите и не беспокойте меня!

Поняв, что сейчас темнота вернётся, Ньют дёрнулся за ним, протягивая дрожащую руку.

— Оно съест моих зверей! Пожалуйста, прогоните его, оно было здесь, я видел!

— Какая тварь может съесть нунду, вы вообще в своём… — начал Гриндельвальд и осёкся, вглядываясь в лицо Ньюта.

— Мой чемодан, — простонал Ньют. — Можно передвинуть его поближе, чтобы я мог достать?

Но Гриндельвальд даже не подумал выполнить его просьбу. Он всматривался в Ньюта так, будто надеялся найти что-то в его облике, а потом скривился и яростно потёр щёку.

— Проклятье, — сказал он. — Ньютон, вы осознаёте, что происходит?

— Чемодан, — быстро сказал Ньют. — Мои звери в опасности.

— Проклятье, — повторил Гриндельвальд. — Надо было вас бросить Нягу на растерзание. Остатки яда отравляют вас, воздействуя на разум. Здесь никого нет, понятно вам? Вам мерещится.

Понимая, что помогать ему Гриндельвальд не собирается, Ньют потянулся к чемодану сам, даже сумел приподняться.

— Да чтоб вас! — выплюнул Гриндельвальд и пододвинул чемодан к нему, без магии, просто ногой. Ньют вцепился в ручку, ощупал замки. Чемодан был заперт надёжно, и он подтащил его к себе ещё ближе.

— Теперь вы наконец будете спать? — раздражённо спросил Гриндельвальд.

Ньют осмотрелся по сторонам, оценивая обстановку. Было понятно, что сущность из угла вернётся, стоит погасить свет, и что тогда делать, сколько времени он сможет защищать от неё своих зверей и, главное, как, если он едва шевелится?

— Ты ещё обними его и ляг сверху! — зло посоветовал Гриндельвальд, и Ньют, воспользовавшись советом, заполз на чемодан грудью и прилёг, защищая зверей всем собой. Так действительно было правильнее.

— Сил моих нет, — вздохнул Гриндельвальд. — Ляг нормально, иначе я его сейчас отниму! Ньютон, ты меня слышишь?

С неохотой Ньют лёг головой на подушку, но ручку чемодана не выпустил.

— Вот так, — довольно сказал Гриндельвальд. — И стоило меня будить? Я и так два дня не спал, а утром у меня… Впрочем, неважно.

Свет погас. Было страшно лежать, глядя в темноту, которая колыхалась по краям светлого пятна. Хорошо хоть, звери были пока в безопасности. Гриндельвальд ушёл, и Ньют смежил веки, надеясь, что тьма отступит, если на неё не смотреть.

Он проснулся от того, что животу было жарко, почти горячо. Наугад протянул руку и зарылся пальцами в пушистую шерсть. Присутствие кого-то живого и тёплого рядом успокаивало. Ньют в полузабытьи погладил торчащие ушки, нашёл мокрый нос — и схлопотал по руке когтями.

Он с шипением втянул воздух, зализал царапины, проверил наличие чемодана у изголовья и лёг спокойно. Темнота не казалась такой страшной, когда под боком сопел тот, кто был страшнее неё.

 

* * *

Ньют проснулся от шороха рядом и первым делом проверил, где чемодан, но тот был ровно там, где Ньют его оставил. Гриндельвальд был уже одет и расхаживал по комнате туда-сюда; за ним летало наколдованное зеркало, и изредка он оборачивался к нему, чтобы поправить волосы или воротник сюртука.

— Прекрасен, — не удержался Ньют от шпильки. Как ни странно, Гриндельвальд принял его похвалу серьёзно.

— Я знаю, — благосклонно кивнул он. — Руку лечить не стану, пусть поболит, а вы тем временем подумайте о своей недопустимой фамильярности.

После он наложил на Ньюта диагностические чары и, видимо, остался доволен. Уже привычным жестом приложил ладонь к его животу и заметил:

— Яд выходит, но медленно. Придётся вам поваляться несколько дней. Слабость тоже от этого. Ничего не хотите сказать?

Ньют молча покачал головой. Он уже немного свыкся с присутствием Гриндельвальда, который его почему-то всё не убивал, но привыкнуть совсем не мог, и всякий раз, когда тот приближался, ему делалось тревожно и неуютно, так что благодарить будет только при расставании. Если оно состоится.

— Совсем? — усмехнулся Гриндельвальд и провёл пальцем по его пересохшим губам. — И воды не попросите?

Смешавшись, Ньют отвёл глаза. Стоило ли озвучивать, что просить чего бы то ни было он опасался? Да и прикосновение смутило его сильнее, чем можно было ожидать. Возможно, оттого, что бесцеремонность жеста сочеталась с мягкостью чужих пальцев.

— Пей, — сказал Гриндельвальд и взмахом руки наколдовал простую фаянсовую чашку с надколотым краем. Ньют благоразумно не стал спрашивать, где тот видел её раньше, что воспроизвёл с такой точностью. Невербальное Агуаменти, и чашку наполнила вода. Ньют жадно выхлебал её всю, придерживая дрожащими пальцами, но при этом стараясь даже кончиком ногтя не прикоснуться к руке Гриндельвальда.

— Я люблю, когда меня боятся, — сказал тот, дождавшись, пока чашка опустеет, и вернул её в небытие. — Но сейчас не тот случай. Ещё что-нибудь? Есть пока нельзя.

Ньют испытывал голод, но не чувствовал аппетита; при мысли о еде его, наоборот, начинало подташнивать, потому это напоминание не вызвало никакого недовольства.

— Мои животные, — сказал он. — Их нужно покормить. Если позволите, я сам…

Гриндельвальд сердито цокнул языком.

— Скорее уж они сами вами закусят, увидев вашу слабость, — сказал он. — Чем я, по-вашему, занимался, поднявшись в семь утра? А всё ради вашего зоопарка! А какая-то тварь вместо благодарности обгадила мне обувь, теперь придётся выбросить!

Он сердился, но выглядело это так смешно, что Ньют не выдержал и улыбнулся. Абсурдность ситуации не позволял ему бояться сильнее. Величайший тёмный маг столетия кормит зверей Ньюта, ворчит и ругается на них совершенно как его мама. Рассказать кому — не поверят!

Впрочем, ещё не ясно, сможет ли он хоть что-то кому-то рассказать…

— Что вы смеётесь, Скамандер? — спросил Гриндельвальд, но Ньют только покачал головой. — Ладно, не хотите говорить, не надо. Я покину вас на некоторое время. Постарайтесь не заскучать и ничего не натворить.

Гриндельвальд поставил на пол рядом с Ньютом два пузырька с зельями и наколдовал на столе большие песочные часы.

— Через час выпьете первое зелье, через полчаса после него — второе.

С этими словами он ещё раз окинул Ньюта взглядом, как будто чтобы убедиться, что ничего не забыл, и вышел. Дверь закрылась, замок не щёлкнул, его просто не было, но Ньют догадывался, что пытаться выйти бесполезно.

Ньют повалялся на своей постели, поворочался с боку на бок, проверяя, как работают мышцы. Огонь в камине по-прежнему горел, и было приятно греться рядом с ним, чувствуя, как постепенно отступает озноб. Теперь можно было подумать о странностях в поведении Гриндельвальда, подумать по-настоящему, когда разлагающийся в организме яд кружил голову не так сильно, как ночью.

Гриндельвальд вёл себя… не как Гриндельвальд. На мгновение Ньют предположил, что им кто-то притворяется, но потом отмёл эту безумную мысль. И всё-таки Гриндельвальд, каким Ньют его запомнил по Нью-Йорку, убил бы его самого, его зверей и с хохотом уничтожил бы чемодан. Или нет, скорее убить Ньюта и захватить зверей себе, превратить их в оружие… Или нет, кто же будет их кормить, кто знает о них больше всех?

Так вот в чём было дело! Обманчивая доброта и милосердие скрывали под собой всё ту же гнилую натуру, известную Ньюту по приключениям в Штатах. Гриндельвальд уже тогда показал своё истинное лицо, пытаясь вызнать, как можно использовать обскура. А как он может пожелать использовать остальных волшебных существ из чемодана, многие из которых без должного знания были не так безопасны, как уверял всех Ньют?

Ну нет! Ньют стиснул зубы и успокаивающе погладил чемодан по потрёпанному боку. Он никому не даст использовать тех, кого спасал с таким трудом, чтобы отпустить на волю. Даже Гриндельвальду. Пусть тот сметёт его щелчком пальцев, пусть эта борьба и бессмысленна с самого начала, но Ньют выступит против него, когда придёт время, он не даст в обиду своих питомцев!

Он уткнулся в чемодан лбом, продолжая гладить его, как существо, нуждающееся в ласке. Всё он даст. Стоит только Гриндельвальду щёлкнуть пальцами. И потом, между мёртвыми животными и живыми на службе у тёмного мага выбор был очевиден — живые лучше мёртвых.

Живой Скамандер, в принципе, тоже лучше мёртвого — наверное, так и рассудил Гриндельвальд, спасая его, и, стоило признать, он был прав. Ньют был обложен со всех сторон своим долгом перед ним, долгом перед животными… А что он станет делать, если Гриндельвальд прикажет ему напустить опасных тварей на магглов? Живые магглы лучше живых зверей? Или нет? И кто умрёт первым, когда Ньют откажется выполнять приказ?

Немного отдохнув и отбросив мрачные размышления, Ньют попробовал сесть, и ему это удалось, хоть и не без труда. Руки, которыми он опирался о постель позади себя, дрожали и подламывались, долго он не продержался и снова лёг, но это был прогресс.

Только вот его «спасителю» знать об этом пока необязательно.

 

* * *

Гриндельвальд вернулся примерно к полудню. Ньют уже выполнил все его указания, выпил зелья и задремал, пригревшись у огня. Шум отворяющейся двери разбудил его, и он поднял голову посмотреть, в каком настроении вернулся хозяин дома.

Настроение было хорошим. Ужасный тёмный маг мурлыкал какой-то мотивчик, на ходу скидывал сюртук и вообще выглядел весьма довольным жизнью и собой в частности.

— Ну? — спросил он, прищурившись на Ньюта. — Успели без меня заскучать?

Ньют не успел ответить, да ответа и не требовалось, Гриндельвальд и без того полагал, что своим героическим поступком завоевал чужое сердце и Ньют уже начал скучать по его обществу. Как бы не так!

Проверив, пусты ли флаконы, Гриндельвальд развеял песочные часы и снова наложил на Ньюта диагностические чары.

— Уже лучше, — сказал он. — Не думал, что целительство мне так просто дастся.

Похоже, это подразумевало: «Так хорошо умея убивать, не думал, что смогу кого-то вылечить», понял Ньют и поёжился.

— Покажи язык, — велел Гриндельвальд и прижал высунутый язык пальцем, заглядывая Ньюту в рот. — Ага. Кончик посветлел, но корень ещё чёрный.

— Веки тоже? — безнадёжно спросил Ньют.

Гриндельвальд кивнул.

— Ты похож на человека, который обвёл глаза углём, только это не уголь, а дрянь у тебя внутри. Белки, кстати, в серой сеточке. Так что ты сейчас откровенно страшен. И веснушки побледнели.

— Веснушки-то тут при чём? — недоумевающе спросил Ньют.

— Ни при чём. Просто так.

Для верности Гриндельвальд ещё оттянул ему нижнюю губу, осмотрел слизистую и там. Потом, не спеша отпускать, медленно провёл по губе большим пальцем. Ньют осознал две вещи: следы от его собственных зубов успели исчезнуть, а он и не заметил, когда это случилось, а ещё — прикосновение не было целомудренным.

Словно ожидая его реакции, Гриндельвальд следил за ним, буквально впившись взглядом в лицо.

— Страшно? — спросил он с обычной своей насмешкой.

Ньют понял, что ещё немного, — и он закричит от страха и непонимания, что за игру ведёт Гриндельвальд.

— Страшно, — осторожно признался он.

— Я же ничего не делаю, — вкрадчиво произнёс Гриндельвальд. Палец скользнул по губе в обратную сторону. — Просто… приласкал.

— Ласку от вас принимать ещё страшнее, — выдохнул Ньют, молясь, чтобы это поскорее закончилось. Он не мог больше крепиться. А что будет потом — заставит отрабатывать долг жизни в постели? А ведь Ньют согласится, потому что чемодан по-прежнему останется здесь, а в нём — пока ещё живые, и даже сытые, как уверяет Гриндельвальд, невинные существа.

Стало тошно. Ньют не относился к своему телу как к чему-то неприкосновенному, но откровенный шантаж в постели — это уже слишком. Или даже прямое насилие.

— Отчего же страшнее? — удивился Гриндельвальд. — Ласке должна быть рада любая живая тварь. У вас даже в книжке об этом написано.

— Потому что это вы, — упрямо произнёс Ньют, боясь, что уже спровоцировал вспышку гнева. Но гнева не было.

— И что с того? — продолжал Гриндельвальд. — От этого прикосновение становится менее приятным? А если бы вас так коснулся кто-то другой?

Он загонял Ньюта в тупик, видел это и смеялся над ним.

— Если кто-то другой, приятный мне человек, то я потянулся бы в ответ, показал бы, что не против, а не зажимался, как с вами, — объяснил Ньют.

— Значит, я вам неприятен?

Изменив своей давней привычке не смотреть в глаза, Ньют всё же встретился с ним взглядом.

— Да, — признал он. — Убийца и тёмный маг? Как я могу испытывать к вам тёплые чувства. Вы однажды уже чуть не убили меня и Тину. Вы жаждете захватить власть, как можно больше власти, убивая людей направо и налево, но ради чего? А теперь я должен вдруг испытывать к вам приязнь? Вы спасли мне жизнь, но вряд ли бескорыстно. Я могу поблагодарить вас за то, что не бросили умирать меня и моих животных, это мой долг — сказать спасибо, но на этом всё.

— Переходите на мою сторону, Скамандер, — без обиняков произнёс Гриндельвальд. — У вас есть принципы, и мне это нравится. Вы профессионал, а я ценю профессионализм. Вы кажетесь слабым магом и слабым человеком, но это только напускное. Защита, маскировка, я прав? Переходите ко мне — и у вас будет всё, что захотите.

Ньют скривился от омерзения.

— Вы что это, думаете, я побегу к вам по одному вашему слову, лишь потому что держите нас в плену? У меня есть принципы, да, и именно поэтому в вашей войне против всех придётся обойтись без меня! — выплюнул Ньют. Он позабыл, с кем спорит, главным было ответить, отбрить так, чтобы больше не совался, не смел даже предполагать, что Ньют способен стать ему помощником в захвате мира.

— Когда-нибудь вам придётся выбрать сторону, Ньютон, — сказал Гриндельвальд, ничуть не рассердившись или не показав своего гнева.

— Особенно если вы снова наложите Империус.

— Зачем? — удивился Гриндельвальд и постучал ногтем по крышке чемодана. — Главное — знать, куда надавить, это во много раз изящнее Империуса, который, кстати, можно сбросить.

Худшие опасения Ньюта подтверждались. Только бы раздобыть палочку! Но и тогда шанс выбраться невелик. Единственный выход — притвориться настолько слабым, насколько возможно. Есть вероятность, что тогда Гриндельвальда опять подведёт его самоуверенность.

— Ну так что? — нахмурившись, спросил Ньют, которому было нечем крыть. — Вы будете меня осматривать ещё и там, или на этом всё?

— «Там»?! — рассмеялся Гриндельвальд. — Как вы, англичане, чопорны и зажаты! «Там»! А тебе хочется?

— Нет, — быстро ответил Ньют. При мысли о том, что его снова будут лапать, ему стало нехорошо, и он поёжился, скрывая брезгливость.

Наверное, чтобы вывести его из себя, Гриндельвальд сделал всё наоборот: снова прижал его к постели, помимо воли Ньюта задрал сорочку, огладив при этом бедро, и снова осмотрел головку. Сцепив зубы, Ньют терпел его руку на своём члене, но не удержался от глухого вскрика, когда почувствовал, как тесное кольцо пальцев прошлось от основания до головки, что явно было совершенно лишним.

Тогда Ньют приподнялся и вмазал Гриндельвальду кулаком в нос.

 

* * *

Гриндельвальд орал, мешая немецкий с английским, костерил Ньюта на каких-то совершенно чудовищных языках, осматривал нос в зеркале и не угомонился, даже исцелив себя с помощью магии.

Ньют шипел на него со своей постели и натягивал сорочку пониже. Ему уже не было страшно, скорее — забавно. Он вложил в этот удар всю свою злость и радовался тому, что сил хватило, чтобы свернуть наглецу нос. Никаких больше милых розовых носиков, хлещущая кровь — это меньшее, что заслужил Гриндельвальд.

Пусть будет новая боль, уже причинённая осознанно, боль ради боли, но Ньют знал, что прав, и был только рад страданиям Гриндельвальда.

— У меня завтра встреча с важными людьми! — разорялся тот, поворачиваясь к зеркалу то в фас, то в профиль. — А из-за вашей глупости я покажусь не в лучшем виде! Думаете, магия всё исцеляет? Есть нюансы, которые…

Дальше он полностью перешёл на немецкий и бормотал ещё долго. Ньют, ничего не понимая из того, что он говорит, успел устать, соскучиться и задремать, справедливо рассудив, что, раз не схлопотал Круцио сразу, не получит его и позже. Театр одного актёра остался без единственного зрителя.

Ньют проснулся от того, что Гриндельвальд потряс его за плечо и сунул под нос очередной флакон. Обычное Укрепляющее зелье, Ньют узнал его сразу и принял с благодарностью, которая тут же испарилась, когда Гриндельвальд в очередной раз что-то проворчал.

Мерлин, этот человек был несносным всегда, и в противостоянии, и в быту! Ни одного хорошего качества! Ньют понял, что раздражается. Видеть Гриндельвальда не хотелось, но он был под его присмотром и никуда не мог деться.

Сам Гриндельвальд тем временем прибрался на столе, отправил книги на полку, убрал остатки зелий и поставил на стол большой поднос, кажется, серебряный. Постучал по нему палочкой — и Ньют различил запах еды, тут же коснувшийся его ноздрей.

В качестве мести Гриндельвальд не стал помогать Ньюту с едой, и тот держал чашку с бульоном трясущимися руками, рискуя разлить. Он всё же справился, поставил пустую чашку на пол, нечаянно задел, и она покатилась по полу, замерев, когда пола коснулась ручка. Гриндельвальд, который обедал, сидя за столом, соизволил обернуться на звук и заставил чашку исчезнуть.

Ньют не обратил на него внимания, только сполз на подушках ниже и вознамерился снова подремать. Сыт он не был, но измученное тело и не хотело есть. Даже бульон он выпил лишь потому, что иначе Гриндельвальду могло вздуматься кормить его насильно.

Он лежал и прислушивался к звукам, которые доносились из чемодана. До этого звери не шумели, но теперь он точно был уверен, что они живы. Казалось, он даже различал их голоса. Шум не был встревоженным, скорее, звери просто скучали по нему. Ньют гладил чемодан, пока рука его, опустившись в очередной раз, не замерла, когда он снова провалился в дремоту.

Снова он проснулся, когда был уже вечер. За окнами темнело, сеял дождь, дробью сыпался по подоконнику.

Гриндельвальд по-прежнему сидел за столом, только теперь он листал книги, что-то выписывал, шевелил губами и так был занят, что не заметил, что Ньют очнулся. Рядом с Гриндельвальдом порхало в воздухе второе перо и по его указанию делало пометки на листе пергамента. Другой пергамент свешивался со стола Гриндельвальду на колени.

Некоторое время Ньют смотрел, как тот работает, — сосредоточенно, полностью погрузившись в процесс и не замечая ничего вокруг. Было интересно, чем он занят. Выискивает темномагические ритуалы или зелья, приготовления которых требуют принесения в жертву человеческих жизней?

— Ты во мне сейчас дырку взглядом просверлишь, — сказал Гриндельвальд, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

— Простите, — сказал Ньют раньше, чем сообразил, что перед ним-то извиняться не стоит.

Гриндельвальд обернулся и посмотрел на него спокойным изучающим взглядом.

— Вам что-нибудь нужно, Скамандер? — спросил он.

Ньют молча покачал головой. Чем меньше он принимает от этого человека, тем легче будет потом разорвать связь. Ему действительно ничего не хотелось. Он лежал, смотрел в потолок, прислушивался к доносящимся из чемодана голосам животных и к собственному слабому телу.

Будучи человеком в высшей степени самонадеянным и не стремящимся соблюдать какие бы то ни было условности, Гриндельвальд был опасен даже сейчас, не в бою. Он мог сделать с Ньютом всё, что угодно, но больше всего Ньюта возмущало то, как Гриндельвальд неприкрыто его лапал. При воспоминании об этом Ньют клокотал от возмущения, хотя внешне сохранял спокойствие. Пытался сохранять. И надеялся, что теперь, получив по носу, Гриндельвальд усвоил, что его прикосновения неприятны, и больше не полезет. Интересно, это у него такие методы соблазнения? Вот уж что казалось диким и непристойным, так это такой напор и решительность. Если забыть о специфических вкусах, конечно. Неужели он находил Ньюта привлекательным внешне? Или это очередной способ вербовки? Хотя это всё ещё лучше, чем напустить волшебных тварей на мирный маггловский город…

Ньют заподозрил, что Гриндельвальд не ожидал отказа, да ещё и яростного сопротивления, потому опешил и больше не делал никаких поползновений. Неужели никто до того не смел ему отказать? Только бы не попробовал ещё раз — более настойчиво.

— Время кормёжки, — напомнил Ньют, не отрывая взгляда от потолка. Прошёл примерно час, рядом с ним всё ещё шуршали листы пергамента и перья, и было похоже, что Гриндельвальд даже не собирается кормить зверьё.

— Ещё раз меня отвлечёте тогда, когда я занят… — начал Гриндельвальд, оборачиваясь к нему.

— Я-то могу и потерпеть, — заверил Ньют, перебив его. — А вот у животных расписание, которое лучше бы не нарушать. Раз уж вы полагаете себя великим волшебником, то неплохо бы позаботиться о тех, кто от вас зависит.

Он уже понял, что Гриндельвальд мстителен и злопамятен, но его мстительность не переходит разумных пределов и всегда соразмерна оскорблению. Так что он не ждал пыточного проклятия. За эти слова Гриндельвальд заставит его опять есть самостоятельно, но и только. Да, он безумец, но не во всём.

Нужно понаблюдать за его повадками, решил про себя Ньют и стал смотреть во все глаза, благо сейчас соображал значительно лучше, как и запоминал.

Немного подумав, Гриндельвальд отложил свои книги, поднялся и снял сюртук, повесил его на спинку стула, засучил рукава рубашки.

— Вы неправы, Скамандер, — сказал он. — Моё величие состоит в том, что я не размениваюсь на пустяки, а совершаю поступки, на которые мало кто решится. Кормить всевозможных тварей — это не величие. Это просто будничное дело, которое свалилось на меня помимо моей воли и которое я с удовольствием снова спихну на ваши плечи, когда вы поправитесь.

— Но вы же не морите их голодом, — возразил Ньют. — Вы недовольны, но кормите их.

— По-вашему, подобная мелочь делает волшебника великим? — усмехнулся Гриндельвальд. — Ну и каша у вас в голове.

— Просто другие приоритеты, — вздохнул Ньют. — Вы можете построить новый мир или что вы там хотите, но кто-то всё равно должен будет заботиться о тех, кто не в состоянии позаботиться о себе самостоятельно.

— Мой мир будет состоять из сильных, — резко ответил Гриндельвальд. Повинуясь взмаху его руки, крышка чемодана открылась, и он спустился вниз по шаткой деревянной лестнице так, будто шёл по мраморным ступеням.

Изогнувшись, Ньют смотрел ему вслед. Ему самому ужасно хотелось в чемодан — проведать своих зверей. Хорошо ещё, что никто не был болен, вот бы Гриндельвальд намучился. Или бы просто сразу добил, как грозился сделать с Ньютом.

Ньют прислушивался чутко. Изредка вдалеке он слышал командный окрик и только качал головой. С животными нужно было обращаться совсем не так, но Гриндельвальд не хотел. Или не умел. Ну и правда — где ему было научиться, если он настолько ненавидит устройство мира, что хочет всё разрушить и переделать всё по своему усмотрению?

Некоторое время всё было спокойно, а потом в глубине комнаты в чемодане раздался громкий шум. Потом по лестнице знакомо простучали коготки, и наружу вылетел нюхлер. Ньют попробовал поймать его в полёте, но он был ещё слаб, и нюхлер выскользнул у него из рук. Вторым из чемодана, шипя, выпрыгнул белый кот и бросился в погоню. Видимо, Гриндельвальд решил, что поймать животное в животном обличье будет легче.

Ньют ахнул, подрываясь с постели. Правда, он не смог даже подняться на ноги, но что было делать, если нюхлер и кот, то есть, Гриндельвальд уже описали по комнате круг и заходили на второй?

Ньют скорее захлопнул крышку чемодана, чтобы оттуда не выбрался кто-нибудь крупнее, вроде сносорога, и обернулся.

— Иди сюда! — позвал он нюхлера. — Иди, не надо никуда сбегать!

Гриндельвальд прищучил беглеца как раз рядом с Ньютом, вцепился зубами ему в холку. Он был крупнее и задавил нюхлера своим весом. Нюхлер издал болезненный писк, и, даже не успев задуматься, что делает, Ньют выбросил руку вперёд и схватил Гриндельвальда за ухо, чтобы оттащить от его жертвы.

Раздался возмущённый мяв, когти распахали руку от запястья до кончиков пальцев, и Ньют вскрикнул от боли. Гриндельвальд превратился обратно и остался сидеть на полу рядом с ним. Нюхлер рванулся было прочь, попытался влезть на стол, но оторвался от опоры и взмыл в воздух, переворачиваясь вниз головой. Его окружил прозрачный шар, и, заключённый в этой сфере, он обиженно свернулся клубком, подтянув лапки и поджав хвост.

— Всякий раз, когда мне кажется, что я уже постиг всю степень вашего безумства, вы покоряете новую вершину, — тяжело дыша, сказал Гриндельвальд. — Хватать меня за ухо, как нашкодившего кота!

Ньют не боялся за себя, за нюхлера он боялся куда больше.

— Вот как?! — вспылил он. — Безумства?! Значит, не безумство — охотиться за зверьком, который не может защититься, просто потому, что вам хотелось размяться?! Здесь всё правильно? А защищать его — неверно?

— Верно, — заметил Гриндельвальд. — Мне хотелось размяться, я подумал, что эта неугомонная тварь вполне подойдёт. Хотел выцарапать из него украденное.

— Это не так делается! — прикрикнул Ньют. — Дайте его сюда!

На удивление, Гриндельвальд не стал возражать, не ударил его заклятием. Он следил с прищуром, как будто пытаясь понять, до какой степени неуважения к нему может дойти Ньют ради своих зверей.

Нюхлер свалился Ньюту в руки перепуганным черным комочком и попробовал забиться в ворот сорочки.

— Ну, тихо, малыш, — ласково заговорил Ньют, поглаживая его, чтобы проверить, нет ли где раны. — Он тебя больше не обидит.

— Как бы не так, — фыркнул Гриндельвальд, но, скорее, просто чтобы пригрозить.

Высовываясь из кольца рук, нюхлер следил за ним, готовый в любую минуту спрятаться обратно. Успокоив его, Ньют перевернул его на спинку и пощекотал брюшко, потом подхватил за задние лапки, и ему на колени разом ухнула тяжёлая и блестящая гора сокровищ.

— Ох! — сказал Ньют и вытащил из завала тонкую серебряную палочку. — Это ваша?

— Моя, — сварливо сказал Гриндельвальд и отнял палочку. — Ну и скряга он у вас. Впрочем, понятно теперь, на что вы содержите такую ораву.

— Я не… — возмущённо начал Ньют, но Гриндельвальд остановил его, протянув руку к сокровищам.

— Не могу поверить, что вы это всё честно заработали. Я позаимствую немного, если вы не против.

— Против, — сказал Ньют. — Не хватало мне ещё спонсировать ваши тёмные дела!

— Какая щепетильность, — усмехнулся Гриндельвальд, перебирая тяжёлое колье. — Можете сказать, что я отобрал, вам поверят. Я действительно так и сделаю.

Повинуясь взмаху его руки, колье перелетело на стол, за ним потянулась вереница монет и цепочек. Со страдальческим писком нюхлер попытался ухватить лапками хоть что-то из них, подлетел вместе с каким-то кулоном и попал прямо в руки Гриндельвальду.

— Забавная тварь, — сказал тот, рассматривая его, съёжившегося и напуганного. — Надо завести себе такого. Постоянно не хватает средств, людям надо платить, кого-то — подкупать.

— Отпустите его! — не выдержал Ньют. — Он же вас боится!

— И пусть боится, правильно делает, — отозвался Гриндельвальд и почесал толстое брюшко. — Может, мне тебя отобрать вместе с золотом, а?

Ньют выхватил нюхлера окровавленной рукой, прижал к себе.

— Ну ведь знаете же, что отберу, если понадобится, так зачем пытаетесь сопротивляться? Чтобы очистить свою совесть? — с интересом спросил Гриндельвальд.

Он опять потянулся к Ньюту, тот в панике закрыл нюхлера собой, но Гриндельвальд всего лишь коснулся его руки, и от этого прикосновения залившая руку кровь исчезла. Исчезли и раны от когтей.

— Больше никогда так не делайте, Ньютон, — ровно сказал Гриндельвальд. — Вы поняли?

Вот это уже было всерьёз, и Ньют кивнул.

— Что вы поняли?

— Не таскать вас за уши, когда вы в анимагической форме? — попробовал Ньют.

Гриндельвальд молча посмотрел на него тем взглядом, от которого Ньюта пробирал озноб.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Ньют. — Не относиться к вам неуважительно, так?

— Так, — довольно кивнул Гриндельвальд и поднялся.

— Увы, — разочаровал его Ньют, поглаживая нюхлера. — Никогда не относился к вам с уважением, не стоит и начинать.

— Боитесь проникнуться? — поддел Гриндельвальд. Он отошёл к столу и перебирал украшения, отнятые у нюхлера.

— Боюсь стать хуже, чем есть, и перестать различать добро и зло. Вы всех зверей покормили, прежде чем решили поохотиться?

— Всех. Удивительно непослушные существа.

— Потому что вы не я, — сказал Ньют. — И потому что к каждому нужен особый подход, а вы пытаетесь всеми командовать.

— Сами обнимайтесь со своими тварями, я не стану, — отказался Гриндельвальд. — Делать больше нечего!

— Вы ничего не поняли, — вздохнул Ньют. Он откинулся на подушки и обнимал нюхлера, который, утомлённый испугом, начал согреваться у него в руках и, кажется, собрался заснуть.

— Так объясните, — попросил Гриндельвальд. Он отложил в сторону колье, смёл в наколдованную коробку остальные сокровища и отставил в сторону.

— Вы их просто не любите, — объяснил Ньют. — В этом всё и дело. Они чувствуют, что неприятны вам, и реагируют на это.

— Какая мне разница? — отмахнулся Гриндельвальд. — Я их кормлю, пусть скажут на это спасибо.

— Не понимаете… — протянул Ньют. — Жаль, что не понимаете. Вы же только изображаете любовь и участие, так?

— С людьми, — живо откликнулся Гриндельвальд. — Вы заметили, да? Не сомневался в вас. Людям это нравится, это их пленяет. А животные — что мне в них? Если понадобится кого-то использовать, я не стану уговаривать, просто использую. С вами я веду себя как обычно, не пытаюсь казаться добрым, знаю, что не поверите.

— Никого нельзя использовать, — осуждающе сказал Ньют. — Впрочем, этого вы тоже не понимаете.

— Смотря с какой целью, — заметил Гриндельвальд. Он присел на край стола и наблюдал за Ньютом. — Впрочем, тут мы кардинально расходимся в мировоззрении. Вы полагаете аморальным то, что я вижу как нерушимый закон взаимодействия. Все всегда используют всех, Скамандер. Тайно или явно, давая что-то взамен или не давая ничего. Такова жизнь.

Теперь Ньют ясно понимал, почему у него столько последователей, и дело было не только в разделении политических взглядов. Гриндельвальд был умён, харизматичен и легко говорил о том, что составляло его жизнь, о своём взгляде на суть вещей. И говорил достаточно логично, чтобы убедить кого угодно. Ньют боялся, что у Гриндельвальда получится убедить и его.

Видя, что Ньют не торопится отвечать, Гриндельвальд потерял интерес к их разговору.

— Впрочем, сейчас пора кормить вас, — сказал он. — А потом у меня дела. Или оставить вас голодным в наказание за проступок? Я слышал, именно так укрощают хищников.

— Власть опьяняет, да? — горько сказал Ньют. — Можете и оставить голодным, конечно. У меня во власти целый зверинец, но почему-то мне никогда не приходило в голову ею воспользоваться им во вред.

— Это не вред, а наказание. Заслуженное, между прочим, — иронично заметил Гриндельвальд. — Впрочем, не волнуйтесь, будет вам еда.

— Так быстро простили меня? — фыркнул Ньют.

— Ни в коей мере. Придумаю другое наказание, — отмахнулся Гриндельвальд. Он достал уже знакомый Ньюту поднос и постучал по нему палочкой. — Хм, пюре и печёночный рулет. Самое то для больного, но вилку ты не удержишь, так ведь?

— Удержу, — буркнул Ньют. — Но можете на всякий случай зачаровать.

— А могу и покормить с рук, — хмыкнул Гриндельвальд, и Ньют оцепенел, представив себе такую перспективу. — Ладно, не бойся, я пошутил. Ешь сам.

Поднос перелетел Ньюту на колени, потеснив нюхлера. Ньют принял сидячее положение. Вилку он не уронил, но руки дрожали.

Тем временем Гриндельвальд одевался — сюртук надел другой, не тот, в котором был в прошлый раз, набросил поверх него чёрную мантию с красной окантовкой, мановением руки повесил призрачное зеркало, повернулся перед ним туда-сюда. Ньют невольно залюбовался — что ни говори, а вкус у Гриндельвальда был отменный, — но быстро одёрнул себя.

— Собираетесь ужинать со своими приспешниками? — подколол он, раздосадованный на себя.

— С последователями, — поправил Гриндельвальд. — Хочу отравить одного из них: он допустил фатальную ошибку.

Надев массивный перстень, он покрутил его на пальце, чтобы плотнее сел, и подышал на камень.

— Жестокость никого не красит, — высказал Ньют мысль вслух.

— Он заслужил, — сказал Гриндельвальд. — Подвёл меня, когда я на него рассчитывал. Больше не подведёт.

— Никакой проступок не стоит жизни, — сказал Ньют.

— Вы знаете, что мы в этом с вами не согласны, — пожал плечами Гриндельвальд. — Не волнуйся, тебе грозит максимум остаться без еды… Или что-нибудь помягче, что — я пока не выбрал. Так что ешь, не отравлено.

 

* * *

Когда Ньют открыл глаза и попробовал размять онемевшие за ночь руки, за окном брезжил рассвет. Руки он разработал не сразу, видимо, у яда были ещё побочные эффекты, которые отравляли жизнь и после нейтрализации основного состава.

Нюхлера рядом не было. Поискав его глазами, Ньют догадался, что паршивец либо сбежал снова, либо засел в коробке, куда вчера Гриндельвальд стряхнул отобранные ценности. Потом Ньют прислушался к своим ощущениям. Мочевой пузырь не был полон, хотя он спал не менее восьми часов, видимо, Гриндельвальд как-то наложил опорожняющее заклинание так, чтобы оно срабатывало по времени. Заботился — стоило вправду сказать ему спасибо, когда всё закончится. Если Ньют успеет, убегая.

Интересно, находит ли Гриндельвальд странным, что Ньют ни разу не спросил, где они находятся и какое сегодня число? Для Ньюта не существовало определённого времени, только смена дня и ночи, поезд, на который он так торопился, давно ушёл без него, чемодан был рядом, никому снаружи ничего не было нужно от Ньюта. Так что пространство сузилось до комнаты, в которой Гриндельвальд поселил его у себя под боком. Вне этой комнаты был непонятный и неприятный мир Гриндельвальда, где сегодня ночью кто-то умер, но вины Ньюта в этом не было — он сделал всё для спасения незнакомого ему человека, что мог, не ставя под угрозу своих животных.

Ньют сбросил одеяло, медленно провёл ладонью по груди и животу, задрал сорочку и несколько секунд колебался, прежде чем поддаться искушению. Он давно не ласкал себя, было некогда, по утрам он вскакивал, чтобы накормить зверей, и старался не терять ни минуты. Но сейчас, когда он постепенно выздоравливал, тело требовало внимания, и уже второй день сопровождало требования болезненным утренним стояком.

Ньют развёл колени и обхватил себя за член, желая закончить всё побыстрее и опять уснуть, а проснуться уже не в одиночестве. Гриндельвальд должен вернуться и накормить его, тогда всё будет хорошо и можно опять набираться сил для решительного шага. Лаская себя, Ньют закрыл глаза, чтобы полнее прочувствовать наслаждение. Движения руки становились быстрее, хаотичнее, он вдыхал сквозь сжатые зубы и тихо постанывал: от удовольствия поджимались пальцы на ногах и сводило мышцы живота. Он гладил себя левой рукой везде, где мог, касался губ, горла, сосков, представляя, что его ласкает кто-то другой — неважно, кто.

Стало холоднее, по полу потянуло сквозняком, и Ньют открыл глаза слишком поздно, когда затуманенный разум уже не мог игнорировать происходящее.

Гриндельвальд стоял в дверях — кнарл побери двери, которые открываются бесшумно! — улыбка на его лице была совершенно похабной, в ней мешались и похоть, и торжество, и насмешка.

Вскрикнув, Ньют повернулся набок и закрылся сорочкой, хотя знал, что это уже не поможет. Он спровоцировал врага и оказался не готов к последствиям. Хотя их, конечно, можно пережить. Многое можно пережить.

— Что же вы остановились, мистер Скамандер? — спросил Гриндельвальд, проходя в комнату. Было похоже, что он не спал всю ночь, его выдавали тёмные круги под глазами. — В Милане прекрасная погода, должен сказать. Так почему вы остановились?

Он прошёл к своему столу, бросил на стол перстень и начал расстёгивать пуговицы мантии, ожидая ответа и не сводя глаз с Ньюта.

— Потому что подобные вещи не предназначены для посторонних глаз, — сказал Ньют как можно твёрже. — Уж извините.

Абсурдность ситуации била по нервам, заставляя совершать оплошность за оплошностью. Он не задёргался, но и не остался внешне спокойным. А Гриндельвальд, к сожалению, такие вещи тоже отлично подмечал.

— И кто это придумал? — Гриндельвальд сбросил мантию на спинку стула, расстегнул сюртук, который отправился туда же. Всё же в некоторых вещах он был на удивление неаккуратен. — Может, стоит отбросить ложный стыд? Впрочем, не отбрасывайте, вы так забавно краснеете…

Он подошёл и опустился на пол позади Ньюта, как делал, когда помогал ему пить. С ужасом Ньют почувствовал, как его снова обхватывают поперёк груди, почувствовал чужое дыхание у себя на шее. Накатила слабость, как всегда в последнее время, и помимо воли пришлось опереться о Гриндельвальда спиной.

— Ну же, Ньютон, — хриплым шёпотом попросил Гриндельвальд, — не артачься.

— Если тронете меня — я вас опять ударю, — придушено пообещал Ньют.

— Я тебя не трону, — вздохнул Гриндельвальд у него над ухом. — Ты сам это сделаешь. Ну, давай, покажи мне.

Это было что-то новенькое.

— Не знал, что вы настолько… эксцентричны, и вам нравится подобное, — выплюнул Ньют, чтобы потянуть время.

— Ты хотел сказать — извращён? Искушён? Пресыщен? В чём-то угадал. В чём-то нет. Почему твои руки всё ещё не там, где я хочу их видеть? Делай так, как обычно делаешь, и всё будет хорошо.

Ньют знал, что напрасно тянет время. Придётся уступить, ведь в заложниках у Гриндельвальда… Он приподнял сорочку и, сгорая от стыда, снова обхватил член рукой. Тот уже обмяк от внезапного испуга, и Ньют пережил пару неприятных минут, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы заставить его вновь подняться. С Гриндельвальдом, который дышал ему в ухо, это было не так-то легко.

— Чего ты боишься? — спросил Гриндельвальд. Вряд ли ему, конечно, было на самом деле интересно, скорее, он просто хотел, чтобы Ньют расслабился и перестал зажиматься, поскольку ему, похоже, было куда интереснее наблюдать, когда его присутствие не смущало.

— Вас, — коротко выдохнул Ньют, кусая губы от невыносимого стыда и унижения.

— Меня нечего бояться, особенно сейчас, — заверил Гриндельвальд. Тон его был спокойным и уверенным, несмотря на происходящее. — Я не причиняю вреда своим любовникам или тем, кого намереваюсь соблазнить. Никогда.

— Это называется «соблазнить»? — прошипел Ньют. Он ласкал себя в прежнем темпе, подступающий жар путал мысли. Сейчас он кончит в объятиях этого мерзавца, и после такого останется только бежать в Африку навсегда.

— Я не насильник, если ты не заметил, — сказал Гриндельвальд, свободной рукой поглаживая ему горло. В попытке отодвинуться Ньют смог только запрокинуть голову, открывая доступ, вместо того чтобы оттолкнуть. — Когда-то я брал силой — мне не понравилось. Теперь я предпочитаю соблазнять, потому что теперь уважаю себя больше.

— Это разве… не насилие?! — спросил Ньют, задыхаясь. Помня о своих питомцах, он не забывал и двигать рукой. — Ты заставляешь меня делать… я не хочу!

— Странно, когда я только пришёл, ты этого очень хотел, а сейчас уже нет?

— Зачем это всё? — простонал Ньют. — Зачем?

Он покорялся ради своих животных, только и всего.

— Потому что ты прекрасен. Твоё тело, твой разум, твоя убеждённость. Даже твоя ненормальная привязанность к животным, и та прекрасна, — произнёс Гриндельвальд. Ньют не слишком разбирался в оттенках человеческих эмоций, но был уверен, что услышал в его голосе нежность.

— И поэтому вы хотите меня?

Гриндельвальд взял его за подбородок, заставил откинуть голову ему на плечо, коснулся губ, и Ньют бессильно куснул его пальцы — только прихватил, зная, что вряд ли когда укусит по-настоящему.

— Поэтому. И потому что не могу тебя понять. Когда кажется, что уже понял, ты выдаёшь что-то новое, и я уже не уверен, что вообще когда-то смогу тебя понять. А я не люблю чего-то не понимать, — сказал Гриндельвальд и протолкнул пальцы глубже ему в рот. — И не люблю, когда болтают без дела, — добавил он, несильно прижимая его трепещущий язык. — Да, я хочу тебя. Если бы ты не сопротивлялся так отчаянно, не зная, чему сопротивляешься, то не пожалел бы.

Жар, который испытывал Ньют, стал невыносим. Он уже по своей воле раздвинул ноги, запрокинул голову и застонал сквозь зубы.

— Я бы развёл тебе колени, — прошептал Гриндельвальд ему на ухо. Руки его подрагивали, пока он гладил Ньюта, нарушая своё слово не трогать. Впрочем, дальше груди он не опускался. — Я бы лёг между твоих бёдер и просил бы дать мне утолить мою жажду. Я бы славно потрудился над этой нетронутой пашней, я бы оросил её как полагается…

Лучше бы он говорил пошлости, не прикрываясь иносказаниями, от которых делалось только жарче. Ньют беспокойно заметался у него в руках, чувствуя приближение финала. Он ласкал себя яростно, желая, чтобы это мучительное унижение закончилось поскорее, вот только мучением это больше не было, а было только удовольствием. Он не мог думать о стыде, когда его тело трепетало от приближающегося оргазма, не мог никого винить. Совершив несколько сильных последних движений, Ньют непроизвольно выгнулся, вцепился Гриндельвальду в запястье и зашёлся судорогой, вскрикивая и всхлипывая.

Когда всё закончилось, Гриндельвальд поцеловал его в шею и медленно выпустил из рук, позволив снова лечь. Опустошённый и опозоренный, Ньют безропотно терпел всё, что тот с ним делал. Только бы набраться сил и бежать отсюда! Неизвестно, что Гриндельвальд придумает в следующий раз.

Поднявшись, Гриндельвальд окинул его взглядом, который Ньюту совершенно не понравился — там горело отчётливо заметное возбуждение, и, в принципе, ничто не помешало быет сейчас Гриндельвальду проделать всё то, о чём он только что говорил.

Взмахом руки Гриндельвальд очистил сорочку Ньюта и вышел за дверь.

Вернулся он через полчаса, вырвав Ньюта из дрёмы, в которую тот провалился, вымотанный страхом и опустошённый наслаждением. Ньют едва открыл глаза — и снова закрыл. Разговаривать не хотелось. После того, что произошло, вообще-то нужно было, но вряд ли Гриндельвальд понял бы. Он называет это соблазнением и говорит, что не применяет насилие, но что, как не насилие, это было?

— Завтрак, — сказал Гриндельвальд, склоняясь над ним. Ньют дёрнул плечом, показывая, что не хочет отворачиваться от камина.

Но Гриндельвальд и не подумал оставить его в покое. Он уселся на своё обычное место и заговорил, поглаживая Ньюта по волосам. От этого было жутко и смешно.

— Послушай, — сказал Гриндельвальд, — я, может, и был неправ, но тебе понравилось, правда? Только не лги мне, я видел.

С ним невозможно было не разговаривать!

— Не стоит, — холодно сказал Ньют, не поворачиваясь. — Вы считаете себя вправе распоряжаться чужими жизнями и чужими телами. Вы никогда не поймёте, почему были неправы. Ваша похоть, властность и одиночество — взрывоопасная смесь. Не трудитесь возражать. Правят миром всегда в одиночестве. И, готовя революцию, никого не подпускают к себе слишком близко — во избежание. Так вот запомните, что я — не ваша комнатная собачка, и приручить меня не получится. Я подчиняюсь силе, лишь пока вам есть чем мне угрожать. Но что бы вы себе ни думали, вы не более чем насильник.

— Скамандер, — с угрозой произнёс Гриндельвальд. — Думайте, что говорите. Не хватало ещё вам меня отчитывать!

— А почему нет? — фыркнул Ньют. — Потому что вы «великий тёмный маг»? Потому что власть над другим человеком вас возбуждает до того, что взаимность уже необязательна? Так это, знаете ли, ваши проблемы.

— Они могут стать и твоими, — пригрозил Гриндельвальд.

— И? — спросил Ньют. — Ну станут. Вы можете изнасиловать меня, вообще что угодно можете: пытать, убить и меня, и моих животных. Но что дальше? Как будто это правильный поступок, как будто он принесёт вам удовлетворение.

— Не тебе рассказывать мне, что для меня правильно!

— Конечно вам не нравится, ведь мои слова задевают ваше самолюбие! — продолжал Ньют давить на обнаруженное больное место. Он понимал, что поступает неосмотрительно, но ничего не мог с собой поделать — его переполняли злость и желание уязвить хотя бы вполовину так же глубоко. — Но лишь потому, что я говорю правду!

Он обернулся и приподнялся на локте, хотя сил было мало. Гриндельвальд смотрел на него с ненавистью, уголки губ подёргивались, а рука застыла в опасной близости от палочки, будто он с трудом сдерживал желание запустить в Ньюта проклятием.

— Каким властителем вы можете стать? — горячо проговорил Ньют. — Что вы можете дать миру, кроме страха и разрушения? На этом ваша власть долго не продержится, вас уберут свои же, это участь всякого тирана. Вместо того, чтобы употребить свою силу на созидание, вы только разрушаете! Вместо любви у вас желание подчинять! И кто из нас больше безумец? Спасённое мной живёт, а что спасли вы?

Гриндельвальд молчал, сощурившись, сжав губы и глядя на Ньюта с нескрываемым презрением. Потом влепил ему пощёчину — без замаха, но Ньют всё равно упал обратно на постель. Передёрнув плечами, Гриндельвальд поднялся на ноги.

— Еды сегодня не будет, — бросил он и вышел. Дверь захлопнулась.

Проклятье! Ньют прикусил язык, как будто мог этим вернуть всё назад и не говорить ничего из того, что он сказал. Из-за его вспыльчивости пострадали животные! Когда они проголодаются, начнут шуметь. Не съедят друг друга… пока что не съедят. Сколько ещё Гриндельвальд будет морить их голодом?

О себе он не беспокоился — не впервой, пусть раньше он никогда не был настолько слаб.

Ньют решил поспать ещё и закрыл глаза.

Проснулся он примерно в обед. Голова кружилась — ведь Гриндельвальд так и не дал ему зелья. Наверное, теперь яд будет выходить ещё медленнее…

Из чемодана доносился неясный шум. Попробуй, объясни животным, что они голодают из-за чьего-то уязвлённого самолюбия! Они не поймут — и будут правы.

Ньют дотянулся до чемодана, отщёлкнул замки, откинул крышку и заглянул внутрь. Пол комнаты был ужасно далеко, по крайней мере, так ему казалось, хотя он знал, что это вовсе не так. Если бы была палочка, он бы попробовал левитировать себя, но палочки не было. Искать в ящиках стола самоубийственно, там наверняка заклятия от воров.

Ньют приподнялся на руках, глубоко дыша, потом попробовал шевельнуть ногами и обнаружил, что они наконец хоть как-то подчиняются.

Он сел, забросил ноги в чемодан и нащупал опору. Ухватился за край, сполз вниз, потерял равновесие, чуть не рухнул. Спускаться пришлось быстро и он всё же упал на пол, больно ударившись боком и разорвав низ сорочки.

Плевать на одежду! Ньют полежал немного, переживая боль, и вздрогнул от того, что кто-то мягко коснулся его волос.

— Дугал? — вскинулся он. — Дугал, это ты?

Камуфлори проявился перед ним, и Ньют протянул руку, чтобы его погладить.

— Я рад, что ты жив, — сказал он. Дугал обнял его, часто моргая большими глазами. Тепло его тела ощущалось совсем иначе, нежели до этого — прикосновения Гриндельвальда. Теперь Ньют думал, что они были полны мертвенного холода. А Дугал был живой, горячий, и Ньют пока что тоже был жив, вот только не мог подняться на ноги.

— Я ранен, Дугал, — сказал он, чувствуя, как усиливается дрожь и как холодный пот выступает на коже.

Дугал заволновался. Он потрогал Ньюту лоб, пробежал к двери, открыл её и вернулся к Ньюту, как будто спрашивая, почему же он не идёт наружу. Потом ушёл и вернулся уже, неся в лапках фрукты, которые взял в сарае, где хранились припасы.

— Какой ты понятливый, Дугал, — проговорил Ньют и, прислонившись к поддерживающему потолок столбу, вгрызся в яблоко.

Скудный завтрак из нескольких яблок и груш вернул ему часть сил, как и отдых. Ньют понадеялся, что Гриндельвальд рассердился всерьёз и надолго и подольше не вернётся. Может, к вечеру удастся собраться с силами и покормить зверей хотя бы один раз.

— Можешь подать мне вон те пузырьки? — попросил он Дугала. — Я сам не дотянусь.

Не без подсказок Дугал выполнил его просьбу и натаскал ему на пол почти всё, что нашёл на полках.

— Так, — приговаривал Ньют, смешивая содержимое двух пузырьков и добавляя каплю из третьего. — Нагрузка на сердце будет бешеная, но немного я всё же продержусь.

Дугал с волнением смотрел, как он выпивает полученную смесь, но не пытался остановить. Значит, не видел в ближайшем будущем ничего плохого. Через пару минут снадобье подействовало, и Ньют со стоном поднялся на ноги, хватаясь за столб. Чтобы дойти до двери, пришлось опираться обо всё, что попалось под руку. Хорошо ещё, что посох, привезённый из Туниса, стоял у двери и как будто только и ждал подходящего случая, чтобы им воспользовались. Ньют схватил его и вывалился наружу, во двор.

Зелье давало силы, но не надолго. Ньют торопился, раскладывая по вёдрам корм, его шатало, и он не успевал даже поднять руку, чтобы вытереть со лба холодный пот. Дугал был рядом, но не лез помогать, чтобы не мешать.

Тащить корм оказалось ещё труднее; Ньюту приходилось рассчитывать каждое движение. Он не заметил, как у него в волосах оказался Пикетт, зарылся в шевелюру, показывая, как соскучился. Ньют настолько экономил силы, что даже ничего не сказал ему.

Сначала он накормил тех, кто был ближе. Существовал риск, что тогда те, кто находится дальше от хижины, останутся голодными, но у Ньюта не было времени выбирать. Ну хоть лунтелят и окками взял на себя Дугал, и то хорошо.

Идти по тропе с ведром, опираясь на посох, босиком и почти без одежды было тяжело и настолько неудобно, что Ньют начал понимать, что переоценил и свои силы, и действие зелья. Несколько раз он падал и какое-то время лежал, хотя каждая минута была на вес золота. Сердце колотилось как ненормальное, перед глазами сгущалась темнота.

Ньют добрался до логова нунду и остановился перевести дух. Потом втащил ведро с мясом на скалу и перевернул. Нунду следила за ним голодными глазами. Как только мясо оказалось на камне, она и тут же с ворчанием накинулась на него. Ньют попятился, не оборачиваясь, и немедленно за это поплатился. Босая ступня скользнула по натёкшему мясному соку, подвернулась и провалилась в одну из щелей, заставив Ньюта упасть. Шипя от боли, Ньют проклял собственное стремление к натуральности, из-за которого он не стал заделывать трещины в камне, и, стиснув зубы, кое-как высвободил ногу и сполз ниже, чтобы меньше отвлекать огромную кошку от еды.

Теперь ему никак было не добраться обратно — он и на двух ногах едва стоял, что уж говорить об одной, — а уж о том, чтобы вылезти назад в комнату и вовсе можно было забыть. Дугал остался на тропинке, он боялся нунду и ни за что бы не подошёл к ней ближе. Ньют замер, когда чавканье за его спиной прекратилось, и нунду потянулась обнюхать его.

— Всё хорошо, — постарался заверить её Ньют. — Никто твою еду не отбирает, я просто упал. Всё в порядке. Незачем беспокоиться.

Нунду ударила хвостом по камням и насторожилась, дёргая ушами. Ньют бросил взгляд на тропинку и увидел, что Дугала уже нет. Увидел страшное и предпочёл скрыться.

В воздухе сверкнуло огнём, нунду вскочила и отпрыгнула, нырнула под скалу и исчезла в логове.

— Какого кнарла вы её напугали?! — возмутился Ньют, оборачиваясь на Гриндельвальда, и тут же молния ударила в камень рядом с его рукой.

— Не рекомендую осыпать меня проклятиями, когда я только что спас вам жизнь ещё раз, — злобно процедил Гриндельвальд, бесцеремонно левитируя его с камней и швыряя себе под ноги. — Ни мозгов, ни чувства самосохранения! Тебе действительно расписание кормления твоих тварей важнее, чем собственная жизнь? Ну что ты за идиот, Скамандер?!

Несмотря на кажущиеся беспорядочными экспрессивные жесты, которыми Гриндельвальд сопровождал свою речь, после одного из них боль в ноге исчезла.

— Я должен был их покормить, раз уж вы решили на них отыграться из-за меня! — оскалился Ньют. — Мне плевать, что вы там себе надумали, но мои животные должны быть сыты! Точка!

Гриндельвальд присел рядом с ним и пребольно схватил за волосы на затылке, не давая прятать глаза. Пикетт, обычно отважно нападающий на всякого, кто угрожает Ньюту, отпрыгнул в сторону и скрылся в траве.

— Ты самоубийца без головы на плечах! — прорычал Гриндельвальд Ньюту в лицо.

— Боитесь потерять ценного специалиста или того, что придётся возиться со зверями самостоятельно? — скривился тот.

— Снова скажешь, что это всё только из-за меня?

— Да. Но зачем тратить слова на того, что не понимает только потому что для него дороже всего на свете его драгоценная задница?

— Не смей. Так. Говорить! — окончательно разозлился Гриндельвальд. — Ты не знаешь, через что я прошёл, чтобы найти Старшую палочку и стать сильнее любого мага на свете! Это всё не даётся просто так, у всего своя цена, и не смей меня обвинять в том, что я недостаточно плачу за свои проступки! Только вот отвечать ещё и за твои я не хочу!

— Пока что вы отвечаете за нас всех, раз решили нас удерживать, — тихо сказал Ньют. Вспышка ярости его не впечатлила: ему было больно и холодно, но он вовсе не боялся Гриндельвальда, поняв, что тот убивает только в исключительных случаях, руководствуясь извращённым понятием необходимости. — Вы собираетесь кормить остальных зверей или предпочтёте и дальше проявлять бессмысленную жестокость?

— Я проявлю жестокость, бросив тебя здесь с вывихом на растерзание твоим тварям, — проговорил Гриндельвальд. Его ярость быстро угасала, наверное, под гнётом усталости, ведь вряд ли он спал в эту ночь, а проснулся, по его собственным словам, вчера в семь.

— Они меня не обидят, — сказал Ньют. — Потому что я люблю их и они платят мне взаимностью.

— То-то твоя кошка так любовно к тебе примеривалась, — фыркнул Гриндельвальд и подхватил его на руки. — Марш в постель, ты всё ещё наказан.

— Власть опьяняет, да? — усмехнулся Ньют, покорно обнимая его за шею, чтобы облегчить ношу хоть так, поскольку Гриндельвальд не применял магии, просто нёс его и всё. — Вы так любите показать, что властны над другими. И эти разговоры о наказаниях… Атрибутикой власти в постели тоже увлекаетесь?

— Можешь язвить сколько тебе угодно, когда окажешься в ошейнике на цепи, — отозвался Гриндельвальд, пинком распахивая дверь в комнату.

— Ого, — выдохнул Ньют. — Так и знал!

Гриндельвальд превратил его лестницу в обыкновенную, со сплошными ступенями, пологую, а не отвесную, и поднялся наверх. Сгрузил Ньюта на постель и скрылся в чемодане.

— Кого ты уже покормил? — раздался его голос снизу.

Ньют свесился в чемодан и перечислил.

— И ты думаешь, что я успел записать?

— Тогда лучше сказать, кого не кормил, — хмыкнул Ньют и выдал второй список.

— И как ты их запоминаешь? — проворчал Гриндельвальд и хлопнул дверью.

 

* * *

Когда он поднялся обратно, то очистил себя магией, недовольно осмотрел Ньюта и поставил на стол уже знакомый поднос.

— Суп-пюре. Похоже, тыквенный, — сказал он через минуту таким тоном, будто несчастный суп был перед ним чем-то виноват. — Не подавись.

Ньют не обратил внимания на укол и принялся есть, стараясь, чтобы это не казалось поспешным. Сейчас не хотелось спорить и воевать: действие зелья закончилось, слабость опять брала своё, и у него снова тряслись руки и мутнело перед глазами. Он едва успел доесть, прежде чем его непреодолимо потянуло прилечь. В глазах снова стало темно, но Ньют не волновался, зная, что это скоро пройдёт.

— Ну и? — спросил Гриндельвальд, трогая ему лоб. — Что это было?

— Только не говорите, что беспокоитесь за меня, — вяло огрызнулся Ньют.

— Беспокоюсь, как бы ваша орава не села мне на шею, — парировал Гриндельвальд. — Я жду ответа.

— Это… растительное, — неохотно признался Ньют. — Моё изобретение. Почти без магии, за исключением капли укрепляющего. Воздействует на нервную систему и сердечную деятельность весьма благотворно и возбуждающе.

— То-то вы сейчас так возбуждены, что сливаетесь по цвету с простынёй, — съязвил Гриндельвальд и положил ладонь ему на грудь. — Тихо, не дёргайся.

Ньют и не думал дёргаться, им овладело безразличие. Сейчас, когда всё было хорошо: звери сыты, а сам он относительно цел — он не стал бы сопротивляться никаким, даже непристойным действиям. В конце концов, в этих руках ему было хорошо, пусть приведших к этому уговоров и было меньше, чем насилия.

От лежащей на груди ладони разлилось тепло, и Ньют счастливо вздохнул. Он перестал размышлять, забыл, что перед ним враг и нужно быть постоянно настороже. Наверное, этого Гриндельвальд и добивался — хотя бы минимальной лояльности, терпимости к своим действиям. И к своим прикосновениям.

Впрочем, стоило признать, Ньют зря полагал его исключительно средоточием зла. Гриндельвальд оказался человеком, упрямым, вспыльчивым, но принципиальным. Он мог убить в гневе или в качестве назидания, но не ради удовольствия. «За дело», но не просто так. Всё существо Ньюта протестовало против «убийства за дело», но приходилось признать, что относительно своих принципов Гриндельвальд был щепетилен. Что там, он ведь тогда, в Нью-Йорке, не тронул Тину, да и Ньюта бил далеко не Круцио, более эффективным, но требующим от колдующего наслаждения чужими мучениями. Впрочем, электрические разряды тоже были довольно-таки болезненными.

Темнота перед глазами рассеивалась, и Ньют сфокусировал взгляд на строгом и сосредоточенном лице Гриндельвальда.

— Не знал, что вы умеете исцелять так.

— У всего есть две стороны, — откликнулся тот, не отрывая глаз от своей ладони.

— И не ожидал, что вы не убьёте меня сразу, — продолжил Ньют.

— Потому что вы не видите ситуацию в общем, — мягко ответил Гриндельвальд. От тепла Ньют расслабился, и Гриндельвальд явно наслаждался производимым эффектом. — Что ещё в вашей картине мира не выдержало столкновения с реальностью?

— Много чего, — признался Ньют. — Вообще-то я стараюсь видеть всю картину целиком.

— Но в этот раз ненависть застлала глаза.

— Не ненависть, — поправил Ньют. — Презрение, злость, но не ненависть.

Гриндельвальд фыркнул.

— Ну конечно. Я поднимаюсь над системой. Ты в той же системе — изгой. Но при этом всё равно начинаешь её защищать, как только речь заходит о её разрушении. Интересно, почему? Боишься, что тебе и твоим тварям будет хуже в новом мире? Но я не горю желанием убивать волшебников и волшебных существ. Как думаешь, за что я сражаюсь?

— За власть? — попробовал Ньют.

— Власть должна быть над чем-то. Ты зря обвинял меня в том, что я оставлю после себя лишь руины. Так за что тебе меня презирать? Оставь это.

— Вы пользуетесь тёмной магией, — обвиняюще сказал Ньют. — И вообще такой магией, которой никто не пользуется.

— Тёмной магии нет, — ответил Гриндельвальд. — Есть просто магия. И цена, которую ты готов за неё платить. Если бы не то, чем никто не пользуется, тебя бы давно уже не было в живых. Вот, например, мало кому придёт в голову использовать единорога, разве что мастеру, создающему палочки…

Ньют едва не вскочил с постели, такой его обуял ужас.

— Единорог?! — воскликнул он. — Вы поили меня… кровью единорога?!

— Молоком, — поправил Гриндельвальд и силой уложил его обратно. — Не кровью. Молоком я заставил яд остановить своё действие. А потом уже, имея в запасе время, сварил зелье, которое нейтрализует самые сильные яды и способствует выведению любых отравляющих компонентов.

— Молоко единорога… — простонал Ньют, закрывая лицо руками. — Мерлин великий, да как вам в голову-то пришло?!

— Уж простите, я не Дамблдор, у меня под рукой нет плачущих фениксов, — сухо ответил Гриндельвальд. Ньют ожидал, что сейчас он уберёт руку, но нет, не убрал.

— А молоко единорога, значит, оказалось?

— Оказалось.

— То есть, вы, не раздумывая, потратили на меня настолько ценное средство, что с ним мало что может сравниться? — медленно проговорил Ньют, отнимая ладони от лица. — Я даже не могу представить, как вы его раздобыли. Не лично, конечно, но кого вы подослали к единорогу…

— Восьмилетнюю девочку, магглу, деревенскую дурочку, — на удивление прямо ответил Гриндельвальд. — Я счёл, что она достаточно не в себе, чтобы её помыслы были чище некуда, и не ошибся. Мне даже не понадобилось стирать ей память, ей просто никто не поверит.

— Хорошо, — с трудом произнёс Ньют, — мы знаем, что единороги подпускают к себе только юных невинных девушек, и я допускаю, что одной девочке удалось подоить самку. Но… Вы потратили его на меня. У вас что, в округе так много кормящих единорогов и невинных дев, которые не ведают, что творят?

— Нет, — не моргнув глазом, ответил Гриндельвальд.

— Тогда что? — Ньют смотрел на него с прищуром, ожидая ответа. — Что тогда? Вы сочли для себя приемлемым потратить на меня бесценный ресурс… Так ответьте — что может оправдать такое вложение? Какие у вас на меня планы? Что вы хотите, зачем возитесь со мной, не доверяя меня никому и преодолевая брезгливость? Нунду? Сносорога? Вы считаете их оружием, которое окупит такое вложение? Или вы хотите оставить нас у себя, чтобы хвастаться и переманивать к себе других, нетвёрдых в принципах магов?

— Ты так настойчиво подбрасываешь мне интересные варианты, что я уже думаю, а не стал ли ты моим сторонником, сам того не заметив, — сказал Гриндельвальд, наконец-то отнял руку и погладил Ньюта по щеке. От кончиков его пальцев разбежалось тепло, и Ньют едва не застонал от удовольствия. Как он мог думать, что прикосновения этого человека холодны и отчуждённы? Они полны жизни и магии.

— Вот уж не поверю, что вы сделали это всё лишь ради того, чтобы меня соблазнить, — сказал он. — Я уже говорил, что благодарен за спасение жизни, теперь, зная, чем вы пожертвовали, я проникся ещё больше, но не ждите от меня каких-то действий в ответ. Я не считаю себя вправе предавать магический мир — и маггловский, если уж на то пошло — и сталкивать в пропасть то, что существует сейчас.

— Я и не прошу, — ответил Гриндельвальд, пожав плечами.

Ньют настороженно искал подвох. Не просит, но может требовать или приказывать — это же не просьба. Или он не просит этого, но попросит чего-то ещё. Не помогать гробить мир, а всего только кого-то убить, «одолжить» зверя… согреть постель. Бр-р!

— Тогда я не знаю, как толковать ваши действия, — признался он. — Я наблюдал за вами как мог в моём положении. Вы ведёте себя… странно. Я готов понять вашу тягу к разрушению, любовь к власти, желание быть самым красивым, сильным и так далее, готов понять ваше влечение к тем, кто отказывает, но всё вместе это даёт настолько странную картину, что мне делается не по себе.

— Вы лишь начинаете меня узнавать, Скамандер, — сказал Гриндельвальд. В его голосе и позе Ньют уловил усталость. — Я немногим это позволяю, так что цените.

— Я ценю, — осторожно заметил Ньют. — Но меня гложет беспокойство насчёт нашей с животными дальнейшей судьбы. Скажите правду: что вы намерены с нами делать?

Гриндельвальд сцепил пальцы и посмотрел на него задумчиво.

— Ничего, что ты не захочешь, — произнёс он.

— Вот как? — опешил Ньют. — Как интересно вы называете насилие, которое надо мной учинили. — Он осёкся. — О. Так вы не считаете это насилием? Там, где чужие желания идут вразрез с вашими, на них можно не обращать внимания? Весьма… маггловские представления о взаимодействии между людьми. Так сказывается ваша сила? Вы просто не замечаете, когда начинаете давить своей волей?

— Тебе понравилось, — обронил Гриндельвальд, глядя на него тяжёлым взглядом. — Не смей отрицать. Тебе понравилось то, что я сделал, и ты бы хотел повторить.

— Опять решаете за меня? — не выдержал Ньют. — Думаете, что знаете, что мне нравится и чего я хочу! А если нет?

— Нет? — Гриндельвальд задумался.

— Если нет, то вы укажете мне, как правильно, так ведь? — горько сказал Ньют. — Обожаю вашу прямоту.

— Вы договариваете за меня то, чего у меня и в мыслях не было, — сказал Гриндельвальд с отчётливо звучащими обиженными нотками в голосе.

— Тогда я вообще ничего не понимаю, — признался Ньют, удивлённый его тоном. — Чего вы хотите? Чего? Вы хотя бы себе можете признаться, что спасли меня и держите здесь только потому, что хотите добиться моей дружбы или любви? Что, опять пощёчину?

— Нет, — не своим голосом произнёс Гриндельвальд, и Ньют понял, что тот в замешательстве. — Ты говоришь так, как будто это всё просто.

— Я понял, — сказал Ньют и улёгся поудобнее. Внезапно ему стало Гриндельвальда жаль. — Вы чувствуете, что лишены чего-то важного, и…

— Скамандер!

— И всё равно тянетесь к этому, — безжалостно закончил Ньют. — Хоть и не признаётесь даже самому себе.

— Скамандер!

— А кричите вы потому, что я прав? Не надо жаловаться: открылись — пожинайте плоды. Картина печальна.

— Замолчишь ты или нет?

— Наложите Силенцио, — предложил Ньют. — Нет? Так вот, на вашем месте я бы оставил эту затею со всемирной революцией и просто попытался стать счастливым.

— Что?! — взорвался Гриндельвальд. — Ты предлагаешь мне бросить то, чем я живу? Предать свою цель? Свои убеждения? Ты знаешь, сколько я претерпел, чтобы стать тем, кто я сейчас? Я мёрз в России и умирал от жары в Египте. Я был в таких местах, которые не всякому хватит воображения хотя бы представить! И всё ради этого?! Ну чего тебе не хватает? Я спас тебе жизнь, я показал себя, я приласкал тебя, я отпущу тебя с твоим зверьём, я буду охранять тебя хоть всю жизнь! Я обеспечил тебе покой и безвременье на время выздоровления, я стараюсь сдерживаться, в конце концов! Я…

— А я не ценю, да? — тихо спросил Ньют. — Не замечаю стараний, злюсь и отталкиваю. Так оно выглядит, да? Страшному тёмному магу хочется, чтобы его погладили, да? Потому вы это всё делаете?

— Я сотру вам память, — пообещал Гриндельвальд, не глядя на него.

— Как хотите, — согласился Ньют. — Только вы-то всё равно будете помнить. Не похоже, чтобы вы рискнули удалить хоть одно воспоминание.

— Не похоже, — согласился Гриндельвальд. — Я понимаю, что выгляжу жалко, а это то, чего мне хочется менее всего. Потому я всё исправлю. Никто не должен меня таким видеть.

— Неправда, — возразил Ньют. — Вы признаёте свои ошибки…

— Уж не хочешь ли ты, чтобы я признал, будто действую неправильно?

Ньют подумал.

— Зачем мне ваше признание? Я и так знаю, что неправильно. Манипулировать людьми ради достижения своих целей и класть их жизни на алтарь безумной идеи всеобщей революции помимо их воли — не самая достойная вещь, если хотите построить новый прекрасный мир. Особенно когда при этом собираетесь для начала развалить существующий.

— Но ты говоришь, что я, якобы, что-то там признаю.

— Ну конечно. Если бы не чувствовали, что с вами что-то не так, то не рассказывали бы мне всё это. Думаете, я тот человек, который вам посочувствует? Который приободрит и скажет, что на самом деле всё в порядке и вы всё делаете верно? Действительно?

— Я не знаю, — ответил Гриндельвальд. — Ты настолько не похож на всех, кого я встречал, что я не знаю, что делать.

— Лечь спать, — серьёзно сказал Ньют.

— Прости, что?

— Лечь спать, — повторил Ньют. — И разбираться с собой потом, на свежую голову.

— Невозможно, — ответил Гриндельвальд. — У меня много дел. Через полчаса я должен быть в Париже.

Он поднялся, открыл ящик стола, выставил на стол два пузырька, откупорил и выпил третий.

— Пока меня нет, запиши мне рецепт твоего адского средства, — попросил он, но тон не предполагал отказа. Перед Ньютом появились перо, чернильница и чистый лист пергамента. — И выпей вот это.

Ньют уже привычно проглотил зелья, тайком наблюдая, как Гриндельвальд надевает мантию и придирчиво рассматривает себя в зеркале.

— Не забудьте вернуться к вечерней кормёжке, — напомнил он.

— Уж будь уверен, покормить тебя и твоих зверей я теперь точно не забуду, — ворчливо отозвался Гриндельвальд, видимо, забыв о том, что собирался в наказание морить Ньюта голодом. — Может, дать что-нибудь почитать?

— Не надо, спасибо, — отозвался Ньют. Он не чувствовал себя в силах читать и вообще делать что-либо, кроме как лежать и восстанавливать силы.

Гриндельвальд бросил на него недоверчивый взгляд и ушёл.

С его уходом Ньют уснул бы, но сон не шёл.

К ужасу своему, он осознал, что начал привыкать к Гриндельвальду. Умом он понимал, что перед ним тварь высшего класса опасности, но сейчас, пока он был слаб, сыт и лежал в тепле, это понимание замещалось спокойствием. И постепенно мысли Ньюта стали неспешными и насмешливыми.

Интересно, если всё же сказать «да», Гриндельвальд успокоится и перестанет нести чушь, раздражая своей настойчивостью? Возможно, ответить на его ухаживания всё же придётся… Ухаживания! Ньюта пробрал нервный смех. Уж на что он сам был неискушён в любовной сфере, но попытки Гриндельвальда его соблазнить были, если подумать, неловкими, нелепыми и смешными. Ньют начал склоняться к мысли, что у Гриндельвальда опыта в ухаживаниях ещё меньше, чем у него. Да и зачем ему? Люди прельщались его силой. И только Ньют, видимо, проникся недостаточно и возбудил любопытство. Все эти взгляды и прикосновения… Вправду ли стоило осматривать его в настолько интимных местах?

Никто не узнает, шептало любопытство, он обещал стереть тебе память. Да и потом, всегда можно сказать, что вынудил шантажом. Впрочем, как же потом делать выводы о повадках тёмных магов в естественной среде обитания, если всё забудешь?

Нет, куда подевался его здравый смысл? Ньют не был склонен искать приключений нарочно, они его сами находили, но сейчас это было такое странное приключение, что грех было не воспользоваться всеми возможностями. Или… Нет, нет, нет, о чём он только думает?! Во-первых, подобное лучше пробовать с тем, кому доверяешь, во-вторых, спать с опасным маньяком и идейным противником — ужасная пошлость и в принципе неприемлемо. Его прикосновения отстранённы и холодны… Как назло, Ньют вспомнил, как умело чужие пальцы обхватили его член, вспомнил тягучее движение от основания к головке, и, зашипев, сжал колени. Нет! Если Гриндельвальд второй раз застанет его распалённым, показным рукоблудием отделаться может не выйти. При мысли о том, что был вынужден делать, Ньют, к своему ужасу, вместо того чтобы испытать отвращение, вспомнил жаркий шёпот над ухом, а собственное тогдашнее бессилие теперь казалось сладким. Спустя минуту борьбы стыдливости и фантазии он уже исступлённо ласкал себя, не стесняясь стонать, представляя, что в скором времени сделает с ним Гриндельвальд, как разложит его на скромной постели и… и славно вспашет ещё нетронутое поле. И Ньют будет кричать и умолять о пощаде, но оба они будут знать, что пощады не требуется.

Кончая, Ньют зажал член многострадальной сорочкой, чтобы не перепачкать постель. На белой ткани расплылось мокрое пятно, которое, подсохнув, станет лишь заметнее, способа избавиться от него без магии или воды он придумать не мог. Надо было кончить в руку и слизать, запоздало подумал Ньют, обвиняя себя в дурости.

Он машинально размазал семя по ткани, понадеялся, что Гриндельвальд просто не заметит, в чём именно испачкана сорочка, разгладил постель и свернулся калачиком под одеялом, тревожно поёживаясь. То, чего он боится и уже и впрямь желает, скорее всего неизбежно: если Гриндельвальд и впрямь пылает, но пока держится, это не значит, что он будет держаться и впредь. В конце концов, он уже применял к Ньюту Империо, заставив чувствовать тепло и безопасность, заставив расслабиться и блаженно покориться чужой воле.

Возможно, стоило смириться с происходящим и согласиться добровольно. Но насколько действительно добровольно это будет? Нет, уступить можно только прямому насилию, когда выбора уже не будет. Потому что иначе у Гриндельвальда появится ещё один рычаг для манипулирования, ведь если выяснится, что Ньют был с ним по доброй воле…

От открывшихся перспектив накатила тошнота, а следом за ней и слабость, и Ньют не удивился, когда осознал, что уже не в состоянии удерживать стройность мыслей и скоро опять уснёт. Засыпать то и дело в его состоянии было нормальным, и он расслабился, зная, что сон помогает телу восстанавливаться. А чем быстрее он поправится, тем быстрее уберётся прочь от Гриндельвальда, его нездорового интереса и обещанного наказания, которое будет непонятно каким. Или… понятно каким.

 

* * *

Проснулся Ньют от неясной тревоги и медленно открыл глаза, почуяв неладное. Ну конечно: Гриндельвальд вернулся, встал рядом, перекинув через локоть сброшенную мантию, и не таясь рассматривал его. Ньют пошевелился, показывая, что не спит, и Гриндельвальд усмехнулся. Его взгляд свысока Ньюту совсем не понравился, и он приподнялся, прищурился на угасающий свет за окном.

— Уже вечер? — хрипло спросил он как ни в чём не бывало, хотя внутри всё сжалось от ужаса и ещё какого-то чувства, которое он пока не мог классифицировать.

— Вечер, — подтвердил Гриндельвальд. Он даже не шевельнулся, но шар света вновь завис под потолком, отбрасывая вокруг тёплые золотистые отблески. Гриндельвальд отлевитировал мантию на спинку стула и опустился на пол рядом с Ньютом.

— Каким интересным делом ты занимался, пока я отсутствовал, — низким шёпотом сказал он.

— Я? — деланно удивился Ньют, хотя понимал, что это бесполезно: он лежал не прикрытый одеялом, и следы его времяпрепровождения были ясно видны. — Я ничем не занимался.

— Да? Ты лежишь в обконченной сорочке и уверяешь меня, что ничего не делал?

Ньют стыдливо молчал.

— Думал обо мне, когда это делал?

Прежде чем ответить, Ньют всмотрелся в его лицо с прищуренными глазами и приоткрытым ртом, остановил взгляд на влажном языке, который, подрагивая, касался нижней губы. Признаки зарождающейся похоти, как ни странно, не казались ему отвратительными.

— Так давно никого не было? — вопросом на вопросом ответил он.

— Давно, — признался Гриндельвальд. — Ещё хочешь меня остановить?

— Я не смогу остановить, — шёпотом сказал Ньют. — Ты же знаешь.

— Пока что можешь.

Они говорили шёпотом, будто боясь спугнуть протянувшееся между ними напряжение.

— Я думал о тебе. — Говоря это, Ньют чувствовал себя так, будто признавался в ужасном проступке. — Думал, что так нельзя.

— Нельзя, — подтвердил Гриндельвальд. — Ты очень сильно убедил себя в этом. Чего ты так боишься, Ньютон?

Он положил руку Ньюту на лодыжку. Прикосновение горячей ладони к прохладной коже показалось обжигающим, и Ньют понял, что хочет, чтобы оно не прекращалось. Он зажмурился и сглотнул, и это выдало его с головой.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Гриндельвальд. Было видно, что он сдерживается из последних сил. — Расскажи, как ты любишь. Нежно или грубо? Любишь долгие прелюдии?

Ньют молча помотал головой, сейчас он не в состоянии был даже сообразить, каковы его предпочтения.

— Так невинен, что не знаешь?

Повисшая пауза пугала, но Ньют опять не ответил. Только напряжённо смотрел, понимая, что в эту минуту узнаёт о себе что-то, чего раньше не знал.

— Ладно, — выдохнул Гриндельвальд сквозь зубы. — Может, у тебя какие-то… особые предпочтения? Может, ты любишь, например, верёвки?

— Верёвки? — не понял Ньют. В следующую секунду сила заклятия уже завела руки ему на спину и перевернула так, что он ткнулся носом в подушку. — Мерлин всемогущий!

Он дёрнулся, повернулся обратно, оказавшись на постели полулёжа, и попытался отползти.

— Всего лишь Инкарцеро, — сказал Гриндельвальд.

И впрямь. Ньют пошевелил связанными за спиной руками. Верёвки не сдавливали запястья, но вырваться было невозможно. Дыхание сбилось от страха и волнения, сейчас он внешне окончательно превратился в жертву, но сомнение и противоречащее ему желание по-прежнему раздирали его.

— Цепи тебе вряд ли придутся по вкусу, — продолжал Гриндельвальд, поглаживая его ступни, — но как насчёт ремней?

Ньют ахнул и дёрнулся от неожиданности, когда мягкие широкие ремни, взявшиеся ниоткуда, обхватили его лодыжки. Между ними натянулась тонкая цепочка — короткая, всего несколько звеньев, даже шага не сделать.

Он замер, лёжа на боку и тяжело дыша, не понимая, чего ждёт от него Гриндельвальд.

— Ты связан, — сказал тот, так и не дождавшись. — Сопротивляться не можешь, даже не дёрнешься.

Зачем он это говорил? И так было понятно, что Ньюту никуда от него не деться.

— Не понял? — спросил Гриндельвальд, нахмурился. — Ты ни в чём не виноват, это я всё сделал, а ты никак не смог себя защитить.

Теперь Ньют догадался, и, осознав, почувствовал, как по телу прошлась волна жара. Он действительно ни в чём не был виноват, его поймали, связали и надругались, он только жертва, и…

Он облизал пересохшие губы; тревога, любопытство и предвкушение смешивались в его душе так странно, что он не знал, как к этому отнестись. Гриндельвальд всё ещё ждал. Для человека, который в эту минуту должен был думать совсем другим местом, он был потрясающе терпелив.

Ньют изогнулся, забросил связанные ноги ему на колени и осторожно упёрся пальцами в пах.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и Ньют чувствовал, как страх с каждой секундой уходит всё дальше. Он собирался отдаться человеку, который мог сделать с ним всё, что ему заблагорассудится. От осознания этого кружилась голова, а от острого сладкого предвкушения чего-то неизведанного, но несомненно приятного, охватывала дрожь. Под пальцами была шершавая ткань брюк, под тканью — горячее и твёрдое. Ньют, закусив губу, погладил вверх-вниз, прижал сильнее, поддразнивая. Гриндельвальд слабо выдохнул, опустил голову, переживая удовольствие. Судя по всему, его уже повело. Как бы не сорвался и не забыл о подготовке, встревожился Ньют, но тут Гриндельвальд взглянул на него и пообещал, словно подслушал его мысли:

— Я не сделаю тебе больно.

— Я верю, — ответил Ньют. Ничего иного ему, впрочем, и не оставалось. — Верю, что не сделаешь, хотя можешь. Но пока что ты не делаешь ничего.

— Забыл кое-что, — криво усмехнулся Гриндельвальд, и Ньют почувствовал, как его шею что-то плотно обхватило. Не ткань, кожа. Ещё один ремень. Ошейник?

— Я догадывался, что власть тебя возбуждает, но чтобы настолько… — потрясённо прошептал он.

— Ещё как возбуждает, — хрипло проговорил Гриндельвальд. Он наконец-то слитным рывком подался вперёд, навис над Ньютом, кончиками пальцев погладил его по лицу, прошёлся по горлу, обвёл ключицу, коснулся одного из многочисленных шрамов, проследил его по груди вниз. Ньют понял, что не заметил, когда исчезла сорочка и он остался абсолютно обнажённым, не считая связывающих его ремней.

— Ты не поверишь, насколько меня возбуждает, когда передо мной такое: красивое, связанное и принадлежащее мне, — горячо продолжил Гриндельвальд. — Ты даже не представляешь, как я люблю, когда меня слушаются.

Насчёт красоты Ньют бы поспорил, но только не сейчас. Он ждал поцелуя; не зная, каким тот будет — нежным или жёстким, он уже готов был покорно разомкнуть губы навстречу. Собственно говоря, в эту минуту он на всё был готов.

Отстранившись, Гриндельвальд подхватил его, тяжело поднялся, чуть подбросил, чтобы Ньют удобнее лёг ему в руки, и донёс до своей кровати. Мог бы левитировать, но не стал. Ньют помнил, что было что-то ещё, связанное с этим, но не мог достаточно сосредоточиться, чтобы анализировать, и только запоминал происходящее.

Гриндельвальд уложил его на постель, мазнул губами по щеке, жадно вдохнул его запах, ткнувшись в шею, затем совладал с собой, отступил и начал раздеваться, не поспешно и не демонстративно, но Ньют всё равно следил не отрываясь, едва не забыв, как дышать. Они оба были отравлены похотью, которая заставила их забыть о том, кто они есть; Ньют ещё цеплялся за осознание того, что перед ним убийца невинных людей и страшный тёмный волшебник, но это было уже бесполезно. Верёвки и ремни, которыми он был связан, дарили восхитительное ощущение безопасности и вседозволенности. Когда ты связан и ни в чём не виноват, можно делать что угодно — стонать от удовольствия, позволять насаживать себя на член и даже умолять не останавливаться.

Вот на этом члене он сейчас и окажется, этот член разомкнёт его тесно сжатые мышцы и проникнет внутрь, распирая, тараня… Ньют шумно задышал и собрался перевернуться, чтобы потереться о постель, но его движение было оборвано на середине.

— Ну уж нет, — сказал Гриндельвальд. Он стоял обнажённый, замеревший, щедро дарящий Ньюту несколько секунд, чтобы рассмотреть и привыкнуть. — Я хочу видеть, как он у тебя поднимается. Ну, будь умницей.

— Расскажи, что ещё хочешь, — выдохнул Ньют. Он чувствовал, как возбуждается, это было неотвратимо, но всё ещё немного стыдно.

— Хочу смотреть, как ты истекаешь смазкой и не можешь кончить, — тут же ответил Гриндельвальд. — Хочу, чтобы ты умолял меня. Хочу видеть, как моё семя стекает у тебя по бёдрам.

Во всём этом была дикая жажда власти; Ньют сжал колени, представив всё это, и его член в очередной раз дёрнулся и задрался окончательно. Сейчас можно было не зажиматься, не метаться в попытке выбрать между долгом или желанием: выбор сделали за него.

Спустя секунду Гриндельвальд придавил его к постели, вывернутые руки заболели, и Ньют попробовал улечься поудобнее, хотя куда уж там. Хорошо ещё, что пока только сел верхом, а не навалился всем телом.

— Прости, — прошептал Гриндельвальд, мучительно кривясь. Услышать из его уст «прости» было настолько дико, что Ньют даже подался вперёд.

— Что? — переспросил он озадаченно.

— Скамандер, имей же совесть! — не выдержал Гриндельвальд. — Ты тут развлекался без меня, а я… М-м-м…

Ньют понял — он извинялся за то, что сейчас сорвётся. Мокрый член проехался ему по животу, раз, другой, тяжёлый запах возбуждения раздразнивал ещё больше. Ньют и не думал, что это может быть так, но последние дни сплошь были пронизаны абсурдом, и он уже не удивлялся тому, что о себе узнавал.

Со стоном Гриндельвальд замер, и Ньют почувствовал, как влага брызнула ему на живот.

Оба они тяжело дышали, не отводя глаз друг от друга.

— Не думай, что это всё, — хрипло сказал Гриндельвальд. — Я только начал.

Ньют рассмеялся, несмотря на щекотливое положение и на то, что, когда откинулся назад, прижал связанные руки.

— Ничего смешного, — с угрозой сказал Гриндельвальд, наклоняясь над ним и больно прикусывая кожу на шее.

Ньют вместо того, чтобы замолчать и снова сделаться послушным, расхохотался ещё сильнее и пожалел только, что не может утереть выступившие слёзы.

— А я здесь при чём? — спросил он. — Ты главный? Вот и нечего передо мной оправдываться, будто я могу тебя осудить. Пока ты оправдываешься, у меня всё упадёт. А кто-то тут хотел посмотреть на всякие интересные вещи, или я путаю?

Он болтал и не мог остановиться, губы разъезжались сами, наверное, это было нервное, вот только, судя по выражению лица Гриндельвальда, он изрядно его обескуражил.

— Ну? — спросил Ньют и подался бёдрами вперёд, провоцируя на дальнейшие действия. — Что ты там себе придумал насчёт меня? Давай, расскажи. Что я твой покорный пленник и буду делать всё, что скажешь?

— Ты и так будешь, — пообещал Гриндельвальд, скатился с него и лёг рядом, небрежно размазал семя ему по животу. Потом погладил по бедру, грубо сжал — наверняка останутся синяки. Прихватил мошонку, чуть стиснул, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией. От осознания того, что никак не может ни помешать, ни помочь, Ньют испытал новый прилив сладкого возбуждения и застонал, выгибаясь и запрокидывая голову.

— Пожалуйста… — попросил он и снова толкнулся бёдрами вперёд. — Приласкай там ещё!

— Ну уж нет, — мстительно ответил Гриндельвальд и убрал руку. — Я мучился по твоей милости, и ты тоже будешь.

— Это и есть твоё наказание? — выдохнул Ньют, слабо шевелясь и дёргая связанными ногами.

— Можешь считать, что так. — Гриндельвальд сел поудобнее, облизнулся и, как и перед этим, погладил ему лодыжки. Ньют вытянулся и сладко вздохнул: он уже понял, что сейчас его будут изучать, рассматривать и трогать. Всё тело, все чувствительные места, все шрамы; Гриндельвальд будет медленно ласкать его и дождётся, что он взвоет от наслаждения. И только тогда возьмёт, когда распалит до предела, в этом и состоит наказание.

— Твоё коварство меня ужасает, — выдохнул Ньют, готовясь терпеть сладкие мучения. — Ты даже в постели умудряешься оставаться мерзавцем.

— Я обещал не причинять боль, а что наслаждение может быть мучительным, никто не упоминал, — охотно откликнулся Гриндельвальд, лапая его за колени. — Хочу, чтобы ты как-нибудь заработал кровоподтёки на коленях по моей милости, — добавил он. — Это бывает, если долго стоять на жёстком. — Он быстро взглянул на Ньюта. — Не бойся, потом залечу.

— Откуда в тебе такое? — бессильно выдохнул Ньют, непроизвольно подёргиваясь от поднимающихся по телу прикосновений горячих ладоней. Он скосил глаза и увидел, что по его торчащему члену стекает смазка. Он хотел совокупления немедля, хотя и не ожидал, что так сильно может желать того, чего никогда не пробовал.

Гриндельвальд изучил его всего, рассмотрел и потрогал каждый шрам, погладил и приласкал везде, где только мог. Его ладони были по-прежнему горячи, и Ньют вздрагивал и ахал от прикосновений. Путы твёрдо сдерживали его движения, делая ощущения ещё острее. Он дёргался, выгибался, толкался бёдрами в пустоту, в глубине души зная, что делает всё правильно, доставляя удовольствие.

Оказавшись лежащим носом в подушку, он немного зажался — на спине были шрамы, про которые больно было даже думать: удар в спину никогда не забудешь, и даже прикосновение к шраму заставляет вспомнить. Показалось, или Гриндельвальд касался теперь нежнее, чем раньше?..

Ньют замер, пытаясь понять, но так и не успел — зато получил чувствительный укус. На лопатке теперь точно останутся кровоподтёки от зубов. Он зашипел и вскинулся, интересно, такой реакции ждал от него Гриндельвальд, который сел на него сверху, чтобы не давать тереться о постель, и продолжал издеваться вовсю?

— Прекрати! — не выдержал Ньют. — Ты меня уже пометил, что тебе ещё надо?

— Правда? — заинтересовался Гриндельвальд и прошёлся по больному месту языком. — Когда это?

— Когда кончил на меня! — простонал Ньют, задыхаясь от контраста ощущений. — Ты думал, что это значит? Ты этим показал мне моё место!

— Твоё место сейчас — у меня на члене, — жёстко сказал Гриндельвальд, приподнялся и заставил Ньюта встать на колени, нажал на затылок и оставил его в недвусмысленной позе покорности. — Признайся, ты и сам так думаешь.

— Да-а, — простонал Ньют. Кто бы мог подумать, что ему понравится такое? Но это должно быть приятно, когда всовывают член, иначе бы люди не занимались подобным.

Чтобы укусить снова, Гриндельвальду пришлось налечь сверху, и Ньют почувствовал, как его член втискивается ему между сомкнутых бёдер. На ощупь он казался большим, и снова Ньют почувствовал сладкий страх.

— Не кусай меня больше, — морщась, попросил Ньют. Как ни странно, боль тут же прошла.

— Насаживать девственника — та ещё морока, — выдохнул Гриндельвальд у него над ухом. — Постараюсь аккуратнее. Не сопротивляйся.

Ньют почувствовал, как по его нутру прошлась волна магии; между ягодиц стало влажно и скользко. Две подушки нырнули ему под живот, оказавшись одна на другой, — хоть какая-то опора — и он перенёс на них часть своего веса. Его ноги по-прежнему удерживала тонкая цепочка, иначе бы он инстинктивно развёл их.

Столько раз он был свидетелем однополого соития животных, но не думал, что когда-то и сам будет участником такого акта. Интересно, действительно ли поначалу больно?

В следующий момент он почувствовал проникновение, вскинулся, непроизвольно зажимаясь, и заорал.

— Тихо! — велел Гриндельвальд, тут же остановившись и отодвинувшись. — Ну же, расслабься.

Тело не слушалось, предчувствуя новую боль, но усилием воли Ньют заставил себя медленно обмякнуть.

— Да, вот так, давай, молодец, — шептал Гриндельвальд за его спиной, и Ньют снова ощутил волну магии и проникающее давление. Ласкать сейчас было бесполезно, оба это понимали, и Ньют надеялся перетерпеть неприятный момент до той поры, пока не станет хорошо.

Гриндельвальд вошёл в него до конца; боль была терпимой, изнутри распирало. Ньют попытался дышать ровно и не дёргаться, и вскоре боль совсем отступила; осталось только ощущение длинного и твёрдого внутри. Вот, значит, как оно чувствуется…

Гриндельвальд подался назад и снова вперёд, медленно, хотя явно хотел иначе.

Ньют с шипением втянул воздух и звучно выдохнул. Это был уже не крик боли, но ещё не стон наслаждения, он только прислушивался к тому, что творилось с его телом, и не понимал, как реагировать.

По шраму на его спине прошёлся горячий и напряжённый кончик языка, и Ньют беззвучно охнул. Гриндельвальд навалился сверху, укусил его в основание шеи — не так больно, как раньше, но чувствительно, наверное, пытаясь отвлечь от другой боли.

Ньют фыркнул.

— Теперь я понял, что кот тебе подходит, — сказал он негромко. Говорил он напряжённо, боясь лишний раз пошевелиться. Гриндельвальд опять зализал место укуса и спросил:

— Это почему?

— Потому что они держат кошек зубами за шкирку, — выдохнул Ньют. — А ещё — потому что ты надменная породистая сволочь.

Он получил новый укус, ещё менее болезненный, и попробовал шевельнуться. Гриндельвальд понял его, коротко толкнулся туда-сюда несколько раз, останавливаясь и замирая, но потом неизменно продолжая. Он ни о чём не спрашивал, но Ньют знал, что он следит за ним и поймёт, если станет больно снова.

Постепенно ощущения от трущегося об него изнутри члена стали приятными, и Ньют впервые застонал от того, что к нему вернулось чувственное напряжение и желание его высвободить.

— Теперь тебе хорошо? — спросил Гриндельвальд, не прекращая мерных движений.

— Да… — простонал Ньют. — Мерлин, да! — повторил он, когда Гриндельвальд чуть ускорился.

Он чувствовал жар и возбуждение, которые только усиливались по мере того, как он расслаблялся и позволял себе их испытывать. Вот, значит, как оно бывает, вот почему люди это делают.

Теперь Гриндельвальд снова ласкал его руками. Ньют подавался следом, впускал пальцы в рот, облизывая и посасывая, выгибался и толкался в кулак, желая только одного — поскорее прийти к разрядке. Однако о наказании он забыл, а зря.

Ощущение пустоты внутри стало неожиданным, он протестующе застонал, но тут же оказался на спине, с подушками под поясницей. Вывернутые руки снова заболели; он выгнулся, опираясь на лопатки и пытаясь себе помочь, но тщетно. Гриндельвальд и не подумал освободить его, только поднял его связанные ноги и, придерживая под колени, всадил член снова.

— Хочу смотреть тебе в глаза, — пояснил он.

Ньют взглянул ему в лицо. Гриндельвальд раскраснелся, глаза блестели, на лбу пролегла морщинка. Ньют понимал, что и сам выглядит примерно так же, мокрый от пота и дрожащий.

— Давай же! — простонал он. — Да! Хорошо, горячо! Да! Пожалуйста!

Финал уже был близок, Ньют стонал и выгибался, пытался насаживаться на член и истекал смазкой.

— Пожалуйста, — всхлипнул он. — Ещё! Да! Я сейчас…

И внезапно всё кончилось. Гриндельвальд замер, нависнув над ним и тяжело дыша. Было видно, что эта пауза даётся ему нелегко, но он держался.

— Это ещё что? — хрипло спросил он. — Я тебе не разрешал.

Ньют взвыл и попытался толкнуться сам, но Гриндельвальд сжал его член у основания, мучительно медленно вынул свой их него почти до конца и так же мучительно медленно толкнулся обратно.

— Попроси как следует, — велел он.

— Сволочь! — вырвалось у Ньюта. — Нет, нет, пожалуйста, пусти!

— Вежливо, — поправил Гриндельвальд. Волосы налипли ему на лоб, пот стекал по вискам, и сам он держался, похоже, на одном упрямстве.

Ньют стиснул зубы и замер. Интересно, кто сдастся первым? Его беспомощность только добавляла жара, но и Гриндельвальд балансировал на грани. Снова очень медленно он совершил движение туда-сюда, от которого Ньют задёргался, мотая головой, а затем ещё одно, и ещё.

Ньют крепился, стиснув зубы. Гриндельвальд усмехнулся, поднял свободную руку, и Ньют увидел, что его пальцы маслянисто блестят. В нос ударил резкий запах мяты.

— Могу помочь, — пригрозил он.

— Нет, — всхлипнул Ньют, зная, как его припечёт, если эти пальцы пройдутся по головке его члена. — Нет, это нечестно!

Но что-то уже надломилось в нём, и он не выдержал:

— О-о, нет, я готов, я согласен, герр Гриндельвальд, умоляю, пощадите!

Взгляд Гриндельвальда изменился, глаза изумлённо расширились, он охнул, и Ньют почувствовал пульсацию внутри себя. Потом по его члену грубо прошлась ладонь, и он тоже получил то, о чём умолял.

 

* * *

— Кто выиграл? — спросил Ньют, когда кое-как совладал с дыханием. Он лежал на боку — измождённый, мокрый и всё ещё крепко связанный.

— А ты как думаешь? — обернулся к нему Гриндельвальд, разметавшийся там, где рухнул после соития — на самом краю кровати.

— Я? — предположил Ньют и был удостоен гневного взгляда. — Нет, ну кто же знал, что тебя так заводит, когда в постели к тебе обращаются очень вежливо? Сам просил — вот я и…

— Скамандер.

— Можно просто Ньют. Теперь уже нечего. А мне можно?..

— Нельзя.

— Исключительно вежливо?

— Насколько возможно.

— Тогда, — вкрадчиво проговорил Ньют, глядя исподлобья и нарочно облизывая губы, — может, всё же освободите меня… герр Гриндельвальд?

— И кто здесь большая сволочь? — вопросил тот, пока ремни и верёвки растворялись в воздухе. — Впрочем, если ты надеешься, что я закончил, так это зря.

 

* * *

Выбираться из тепла в жестокую реальность не хотелось, но Ньюту всё же пришлось открыть глаза. Он проснулся первым, поняв это, когда прислушался к ровному дыханию рядом. Рядом с ним спал жестокий убийца, который даже во сне властно придерживал его одной рукой поперёк живота. Ньют осторожно повернул голову и скосил глаза. Спящий Гриндельвальд опасным не выглядел, хотя было понятно, что это самообман. Впрочем, этот человек спас Ньюту жизнь и заботился о нём, насколько позволяла его натура; в конце концов, это он держал Ньюта за руку, когда тот умирал от боли.

По собственному представлению Ньют должен был испытывать страх или стыд за то, что творил этой ночью, но не чувствовал ничего, кроме приятной лёгкости во всём теле. Нигде не болело и не саднило, и он счастливо вздохнул и повернулся поудобнее. Стоило принимать всё таким, каким оно было, и не мучиться. Он оттрахан, ему хорошо; понятиям вроде борьбы с тёмной магией и международной преступностью, долга и обязанностей этим утром не было места.

Начав просыпаться, Гриндельвальд подгрёб его к себе, жарко задышал в макушку. Ньют сладко потянулся и снова заворочался, пока не убедился, что разбудил.

— Тебе сегодня никуда не надо? — шёпотом спросил он.

— М-м, — промычал Гриндельвальд. Интонации были отрицательными.

— А как же завоёвывать мир? — продолжал приставать Ньют.

— Die Welt… — начал Гриндельвальд и, судя по наступившему молчанию, заснул снова.

Ньют заворочался с удвоенной силой, как бы нечаянно пнул его по лодыжке, закинул на него ногу и прижался потеснее. Он рисковал, но время было уже далеко не раннее, потому оно того стоило.

— Was willst du?! — не выдержал Гриндельвальд, с трудом разлепляя глаза. Что он сказал, Ньют не понял, но на всякий случай уточнил:

— А как же кормить зверей? Уже пора.

— Zum Mordred mit deinem Zoomit! — простонал Гриндельвальд, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. — Und auch mit dir!

Немного подождав, Ньют уже собрался с духом, чтобы толкнуть в бок или потрясти за плечо, но тут Гриндельвальд и сам решил, что пора вставать. Он приподнялся, потёр глаза, откинул одеяло и осмотрел окружающее недобрым взглядом. Ньют немедля притворился спящим — от грозы подальше, но не удержался и фыркнул.

Ему было так легко, что он не сразу понял, что чувствует себя в безопасности. Откуда-то он знал, что ему ничего не сделают, ну разве что обругают. Гриндельвальд потянулся, нарочно так, чтобы Ньют рассмотрел его всего, и на его лице расплылась самодовольная ухмылка, когда он понял, что тот и вправду смотрит.

Он вернулся не больше, чем через полчаса. Ньют успел подремать и вскинулся на звук захлопнутой крышки чемодана.

— Всё? — спросил он. — Так быстро?

— Я, в отличие от тебя, готовлю корм с помощью магии, — отозвался Гриндельвальд и присел на край кровати. Его взгляд снова изучал, ощупывал, и Ньют едва не поёжился, но нашёл в себе силы слабо улыбнуться в ответ.

— Меня тоже надо кормить, раз завёл, — напомнил он.

— Уже начинаю жалеть, — отозвался Гриндельвальд ворчливо.

С каждой минутой крепло ощущение, что Ньют начинает понимать его, по-настоящему, не поверхностно.

— Ты ведь взял меня в постель не только потому, что сгорал от желания? — спросил Ньют.

— Похоть иногда заставляет делать такие вещи, которые не сделал бы в иной ситуации, — сказал Гриндельвальд. — Но да, ты прав. Я хотел понять тебя.

— «Понять» у тебя значит — присвоить?

Гриндельвальд довольно сощурился.

— Всё, что мне нравится, я делаю своим, — отрезал он. — А тебе нет нужды в этих расспросах.

— Ты всегда решаешь за других, что им нужно, а что нет? — спросил Ньют, для виду зевнув и потянувшись. Он лежал в максимально беззащитной и открытой позе, закинув руки за голову и всем своим видом демонстрируя, что не опасен. — Вот как со мной?

Прищур стал недобрым.

— А что, я был неправ, решив, что тебе лучше жить, чем умереть? — с опасными интонациями спросил Гриндельвальд. — Нужно было бросить тебя там, у Нягу?

— Нет, — ответил Ньют, сохраняя спокойствие. — Я совсем не это имел в виду. Другое.

— Что же? Объясни, будь добр, раз заговорил.

— Я имел в виду — ты понимаешь, что вряд ли кто-то посмеет сказать тебе «нет»?

— Это справедливо, — признал Гриндельвальд. — Вряд ли найдётся такой безумец. Но если ты сейчас решил изображать поруганную невинность, то номер не пройдёт, и дальше ты отправишься спать обратно на пол.

— То есть ты понимаешь, что на самом деле применяешь насилие ко всем, кто тебя окружает?

— Это ещё что за новости? — удивился Гриндельвальд. — Ты пытаешься сказать, что я насильник, хотя на самом деле нет? Кто-то точно будет спать на полу, причём на голом!

Он фыркнул и поднялся, чтобы подойти к столу.

— Да нет, я не изображаю невинность, — задумчиво сказал Ньют. Он и сам не очень понимал, зачем завёл этот разговор. — Просто я тоже пытаюсь понять. Ты живёшь в своём мире, настолько ином, что вещи с твоей точки зрения отличаются от общепринятой.

— Не надо пытаться меня понять, — огрызнулся Гриндельвальд.

— Отчего же? — спросил Ньют. — Ты же пытаешься понять меня.

— Но я не ты!

— Не могу отрицать, — улыбнулся Ньют, понимая, что ещё немного, и он доведёт собеседника до белого каления. — Мне тоже интересно. Ты играешь во власть и тащишь эти игры в постель — зачем? Ты грозишь, но не выполняешь угрозы — почему?

— Хочешь, чтобы я выполнил?

— Нет, не хочу, — честно признался Ньют. — Но меня не оставляет ощущение, что я запутался в паутине, и чем больше барахтаюсь, тем больше запутываюсь.

Гриндельвальд опять присел на край кровати и взял Ньюта за подбородок.

— Потому что против моего обаяния устоять невозможно. Потому что те, кто мне нравится, сами жаждут стать моими. Потому что однажды ты вернёшься ко мне, поняв правильность моих идей.

Он осторожно провёл рукой по его щеке, лаская, и Ньют закрыл глаза — прикосновение щекотало нервы.

— Три дня назад я бы сказал, что этого никогда не может случиться, — сказал он. — Теперь я уверен в этом чуть меньше.

Он лгал и подыгрывал, притворялся покорной жертвой, запутавшейся в паутине мухой, притворялся, что уже почти поверил. Зачем? Он не смог бы объяснить. Так казалось безопаснее.

Тем временем Гриндельвальд постучал палочкой по уже знакомому Ньюту подносу, и на нём появились тарелки с едой.

— Еду нельзя создавать, — сказал Ньют, принюхиваясь к вкусным запахам, — значит, ты её переносишь откуда-то. Получается, крадёшь?

— Если не хочешь есть — не ешь, — ответил Гриндельвальд. — Вопрос с ханжеской моралью так называемых добрых и светлых магов решается очень просто. Правда, в большинстве случаев все выбирают еду — или другие блага для себя.

Он составил часть тарелок на стол и сел так, чтобы видеть Ньюта, чинно повязал салфетку. Поднос перелетел к Ньюту и завис у него над коленями.

— Если так подумать — сказал Ньют, беря вилку, — то, с одной стороны, я нахожусь в компании международного преступника, который спас мне жизнь и хочет сделать меня своим сообщником, при этом я намереваюсь в дальнейшем никому не говорить об этом эпизоде, то есть покрывать его. С другой стороны — я жив, обо мне заботятся, я провёл страстную ночь, и мой любовник подаёт мне завтрак в постель. Честно говоря, пока ещё не знаю, как соединить эти две картины в одну.

— Всегда знал, что ты будешь поумнее многих, — заметил Гриндельвальд. — Что решишь?

— Приму как есть, — честно ответил Ньют. — И не буду лгать, будто мне плохо.

Гриндельвальд посмотрел на него с одобрительной усмешкой, хоть в его одобрении Ньют сейчас нуждался менее всего.

 

* * *

После завтрака, который по времени больше был похож на обед, Гриндельвальд облачился в атласный халат поверх домашних рубашки и брюк, разложил на столе свои свитки и книги и снова с увлечением принялся что-то писать и высчитывать. Ньют устроился на постели на боку и наблюдал за ним. Тот, казалось, вовсе забыл о его существовании, глаза его то загорались азартом, то угасали, когда он надолго задумывался. Он больше не пенял, что Ньют таращится, и тот в глубине души был рад, что его не замечают.

Спустя положенное время Гриндельвальд давал ему Укрепляющее зелье и воду и снова возвращался к работе. Успокоенный Ньют ничего не спрашивал и не скучал, погружённый в свои мысли. Задумавшись, он не замечал, как начинал дремать, просыпался от скрипа пера или стука переложенной в другую стопку книги, потом снова засыпал. Ночь не прошла даром — он уставал гораздо быстрее, чем вчера, хотя, казалось бы, уже должен был успеть отдохнуть. Уставал он даже от мыслей.

Периодически Ньют находил взглядом свой чемодан и успокаивался, уверившись, что всё в порядке.

Гриндельвальд ещё работал, а Ньют как раз дремал, когда в окно постучалась сова. В комнату ворвался холодный воздух, стоило Гриндельвальду распахнуть окно, впуская птицу. Серая неясыть опустилась на стол и позволила отвязать от лапки письмо, а затем стала переминаться на бумагах Гриндельвальда, требуя платы. Ей было совершенно всё равно, кто перед ней, она хотела печеньице или мышку, и Ньют позавидовал её незнанию.

Гриндельвальд занёс руку, как будто для беспалочкового колдовства, наткнулся на взгляд Ньюта, кашлянул и неловко погладил сову по спине. Порылся в столе, вытащил что-то и сунул сове в клюв. Та ухватила угощение и вылетела в окно.

«Бесподобно», — подумал Ньют, прежде чем снова закрыть глаза. Но не уснул, а мысли его стали тяжелы. Гриндельвальда остановило его присутствие, иначе он бы испепелил надоедливую птицу. Ведь для него это просто инструмент для перетаскивания корреспонденции, она выполнила свою функцию и не должна больше мешать.

Его остановил взгляд Ньюта. А если бы на месте совы был человек? Надоевший Гриндельвальду последователь, совершающий досадные ошибки, тот, кого не жаль?

Ньют не обольщался, но у него появилась горькая надежда, и в этот раз ощущение, что он запутывается, было настоящим.

 

* * *

Когда Ньют проснулся в следующий раз, а случилось это довольно скоро, Гриндельвальд был уже одет и поспешно сворачивал в рулон свои пергаменты.

— Ты же говорил, у тебя нет сегодня дел, — пробормотал Ньют, которого встревожила перспектива остаться в одиночестве.

— Появились, — ответил Гриндельвальд и склонился над ним, на секунду прижался губами к шее возле уха. — У меня и для тебя дело.

— Какое дело? — не понял Ньют. — Я же слаб, как котёнок!

— Важное. — В глазах Гриндельвальда плясали шаловливые искры. — Вернусь в девять, вот тебе часы — и чтобы к моему возвращению ты был распалён и готов, понятно?

— Ты забыл добавить — «если хочешь», — напомнил Ньют, неосознанно положив руки ему на плечи.

— А это обязательно? — удивился Гриндельвальд. — В тот раз у тебя всё получилось.

— На этот раз может быть иначе, ты это учти, ладно? — попросил Ньют. — Всё же в этом участвуют двое, как бы тебе ни хотелось взять всё в свои руки.

— Я этого не говорил.

— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты что-то говорил, я и так вижу, — тихо сказал Ньют. — Ты не даёшь мне другой одежды, потому что тебе нравится мысль, что в любой момент ты можешь задрать эту сорочку. И потом, этот проклятый ошейник всё ещё на мне.

Гриндельвальд усмехнулся, потрепал его по щеке, подхватил свои свитки и вышел.

Первые полчаса Ньют напряжённо следил за минутной стрелкой на больших наколдованных часах, потом, убедившись, что всё тихо, откинул одеяло.

Сесть уже было подвигом. Ньют переждал головокружение и осмотрел всего себя насколько мог — ногти на ногах и на руках, запястья, лодыжки, в общем, везде, где сосуды пролегали близко к коже. Везде они были темнее, чем нужно, ногти тоже. Потом Ньют взялся за член и осмотрел слизистую, та была нормальной, розовой, без тёмных прожилок или налёта. Закралась мысль, что откровенный осмотр, затеянный Гриндельвальдом, был всего лишь притворством для того, чтобы однажды уложить его в эту постель, но Ньют отбросил её. Всё уже случилось, нужно действовать исходя из этого.

Ньют осмотрелся. Еду Гриндельвальд оставил для него на тумбочке под консервирующими чарами — хорошо, что уже привык к графику кормления и не забывал.

Босые ноги коснулись коврика, постеленного у кровати, ворс приятно колол ступни. Опираясь о кровать, Ньют попробовал подняться, и ему, хоть и с трудом, это удалось. Ноги казались чужими, сразу приняв на себя тяжесть тела, но Ньют всё же смог дойти до чемодана. Это было первым, что он собирался проверить. Через некоторое время до него дошло, что передвигаться самостоятельно уже не так трудно, как он подумал вначале. Конечно, его адское зелье не помешало бы, но слишком часто его использовать нельзя, да и потом, ингредиенты уже наверняка присвоил Гриндельвальд.

Ньют отдохнул, сидя на своей старой постели у камина. Наверное, она оставалась здесь как напоминание о том, что он в любой момент может быть сослан с господского ложа обратно на пол. Он усмехнулся, подумав об этом; с усилием поднявшись, он дошёл до стола и, тяжело опираясь о него, опустился на стул, осмотрелся.

Ковра здесь не было, ноги пришлось поджать. Ничего не трогая, Ньют рассматривал лежащие на столе книги, перья, свитки, потом осторожно положил руки на подлокотники. Широкие, отполированные постоянными прикосновениями, они показались ему тёплыми. То ли это была магия, то ли после холодной комнаты тёплым казалось что угодно. Наконец, решившись, Ньют вытянул из стопки книг «Фантастических тварей». Ничего не произошло, и он раскрыл её посередине, полистал. Гриндельвальд подходил к чтению обстоятельно, на каждой странице что-то было подчёркнуто, в некоторых местах поля были испещрены примечаниями. Наверное, он размышлял, как можно использовать то или иное животное.

Ньют бросил бессильный взгляд на шкаф, забитый книгами. Должен же там оказаться хоть один завалящий словарик, ведь даже человек, идеально знающий язык, всё равно не полагается только на свою память! Без словаря как понять, что Гриндельвальд вознамерился сделать с обитателями чемодана? Но для того, чтобы добраться до шкафа, нужно было встать, обойти стол и ещё желательно стул прихватить с собой, чтобы была возможность добраться до верхних полок.

От мысли про стул Ньют отказался сразу, и так колени дрожали, не хватало ещё грохнуться и разбить голову. Опираясь о стол, он обошёл его и, оттолкнувшись, вцепился в полку шкафа, удерживая равновесие. При беглом осмотре словаря не нашлось, значит, будущее животных всё ещё неизвестно.

Возвращаясь, Ньют едва не упал на колени, настолько его утомили простые действия. Странно, как он не обессилел полностью вчера ночью. Впрочем, огонь в чреслах силы только удваивает…

Упав на постель, Ньют некоторое время пытался отдышаться, потом заполз под одеяло и затих. Нужно было отдохнуть. Первая вылазка удалась, в следующий раз, возможно, получится найти что-нибудь важное и интересное. В ящики стола он лезть не рисковал: ревнивый собственник, Гриндельвальд обязательно зачаровал их.

Остальное время проходило в скуке. Ньют то размышлял о чём-нибудь, то пил воду из чаши, в которой она не иссякала, а проголодавшись, дотянулся до подноса на тумбочке и подкрепился. Время шло, за окном висела непроглядная осенняя темнота, по подоконнику с той стороны бил мелкий унылый дождь. Ньют не обольщался, понимая, что это всё может оказаться искусно наколдованной иллюзией. Гриндельвальд мог перенести его куда угодно, хоть в Египет, и Ньют никогда бы не догадался, где находится на самом деле. В следующий раз стоило добраться до окна и посмотреть, какой вид из него открывается — чтобы попытаться определить, иллюзия или нет.

Искать свою палочку он не посмел, резонно опасаясь, что зачарованные ящики откусят ему пальцы, и понимая, что колдовать ещё не в состоянии.

 

* * *

— Это ещё что такое? Что я тебе велел? — возмущённо прошептал Гриндельвальд у него над ухом, неловко тычась губами в шею. От него пахло уличной свежестью, к которой примешивался тяжёлый запах крови. Вряд ли ранен был он сам, скорее, не повезло кому-то другому.

Ньют с трудом разлепил глаза и остановил взгляд на его силуэте.

— Что ты мне велел? — хриплым голосом переспросил он, прикрывая глаза от яркого света у него за головой.

— Я велел тебе, чтобы ты был готов ко всему! — ответил Гриндельвальд, отстранился и скинул тяжёлую верхнюю мантию, наверное, бросил её на стул.

Ньют приподнялся на локте.

— Ты сказал, что вернёшься к девяти! — проговорил он, начиная соображать. — Сейчас половина первого!

— Задержался, — отмахнулся Гриндельвальд и взмахом руки заставил часы исчезнуть.

— А я-то здесь при чём? — возмутился Ньют. — У меня не может стоять три часа подряд! Ты думаешь, я долго мог сдерживаться, представляя тебя и вспоминая, что ты со мной делал?

Лести Гриндельвальд, конечно, не заметил.

— Ну, за это тебя нельзя винить, — сказал он и, на ходу расстёгивая камзол, снова упал на кровать, почти придавив Ньюта.

— Стоп, — сказал Ньют таким тоном, каким разговаривал с расшалившимся нунду. — Стоп.

Одной рукой он упёрся Гриндельвальду в грудь так, что кончики пальцев упирались в горло сразу над сходящимися ключицами, и заставил его отстраниться.

— Ты прекрасен и горяч, но кто будет кормить зверей, когда им пора было есть вот уже два часа назад? И потом, ты будишь любовника среди ночи и требуешь близости, а ты подумал, на многое ли я способен в такое время?

И Ньют отчаянно зевнул.

— Ты меня ещё воспитывать будешь? — рявкнул Гриндельвальд. Его светлые брови сошлись на переносице, глаза сверкали гневом. — Ты забыл, кто здесь главный? Мне швырнуть тебя на пол или драть весь остаток ночи? Выбирай, что тебе понравится больше?

Ньют погладил его по щеке.

— Ты великолепен, когда сердишься, — сказал он. — Но сейчас ты неправ.

Мотнув головой, Гриндельвальд отбросил его руку.

— Хватит подлизываться, — прошипел он. — Мне опостылели ты и твои звери!

У Ньюта всё внутри сжалось от ужаса: он понимал, что сейчас его вполне могут как минимум выбросить на холод. Впрочем, пока чемодан с ним, ему ничего не страшно. А если Гриндельвальд вначале испепелит его? Тогда не надо будет подчиняться. Он не сомневался, что всё это промелькнуло в его взгляде, потому что Гриндельвальд нехорошо ухмыльнулся, поднялся и поддёрнул рукава. В его руке появилась палочка, и Ньют оцепенел.

— Да, мне всё это надоело! — продолжил Гриндельвальд, направляясь к чемодану. — Кормить вас всех и заботиться о вас, лечить и нянчиться! Я политик, а не чья-то нянька! Ещё раз посмеешь выкинуть что-то подобное — будешь расплачиваться. В конце концов, ты ещё не отработал даже спасение твоей никчёмной жизни!

У Ньюта отлегло от сердца, он уже достаточно понимал Гриндельвальда и знал, что такая многословная ругань не таит в себе реальной угрозы.

— Можно пойти на компромисс, — сказал он, подтягиваясь на подушках. — Ты кормишь зверей, и мы ложимся спать, тем более что ты наверняка утомился, убивая невинных людей. А завтра с утра ты будишь меня нежным поцелуем и претворяешь в жизнь все свои грязные фантазии. Согласен?

Несколько секунд Гриндельвальд смотрел на него, а потом хмыкнул.

— Вот почему я никогда не завожу постоянных любовников, — сказал он. — Наглеют. Кстати, они не были невинны, невинных я не трогаю.

Под его взглядом чемодан распахнулся, и Гриндельвальд спустился внутрь.

Ньют ради интереса подождал, пока он вернётся, и, лёжа на боку, сквозь ресницы стал наблюдать. Гриндельвальд первым делом взял неиссякаемую чашу и долго пил, стоя у постели.

— Мог бы и внутри напиться, там колодец с чистой водой, — посоветовал Ньют.

— Ещё чего, — скривился Гриндельвальд. — В рот ничего не возьму там, где ошивается всякое зверьё.

— Как хочешь, — вздохнул Ньют. — Ложись.

— Тебя забыл спросить, — устало огрызнулся Гриндельвальд. — Ты всем становишься заботливой мамочкой? Может, ещё и одеяло мне подоткнёшь?

— Что поделаешь, если я такой? Подоткну, если понадобится.

— Где твои принципы, Скамандер? — вопросил Гриндельвальд, разоблачаясь до конца. — Так учит Хаффлпафф — принимать всех без разбору, заботиться обо всех, даже если назавтра спасённые запросто вцепятся тебе в горло?

— Но ведь нельзя этого знать наверняка.

Гриндельвальд подвинул его и лёг на освободившееся место.

— Если я встречу Тесея Скамандера, щадить его не стану, так и знай.

— За жизнь Тесея я ответственности не несу, — ответил Ньют. — Он уже давно самостоятельный.

Повернувшись набок, Гриндельвальд всмотрелся в его лицо, и Ньют знал, что он видит: заспанного измученного пленника, который ещё далеко не оправился ни от прошлой ночи, ни от яда. Эту иллюзию стоило поддерживать и дальше.

— А вот интересно, — задумчиво проговорил Гриндельвальд, всё ещё разглядывая его, — если бы это не ты свалился на меня, будучи при смерти, а я оказался бы у тебя в руках, допустим, раненым и без сознания, хотя такого, конечно, быть не может, то что бы ты сделал?

— А ты сомневаешься? — зевнул Ньют. — Скормил бы нунду, что же ещё?

Предотвращая грозу, он быстро коснулся его лица кончиками пальцев, чтобы успокоить.

— Конечно нет, я пошутил, — сказал он. — Я бы постарался тебя вылечить, иначе бы никогда не простил себя.

— Почему? — серьёзно спросил Гриндельвальд.

— Потому что неправильно издеваться над тем, кто слабее, неправильно выдать беспомощного тем, кто будет его мучить, неправильно победить врага нечестным путём и отправить его на смерть. Просто неправильно.

— И кто тебя только такой ереси научил? — вздохнул Гриндельвальд. Свет стал глуше и наконец совсем погас. — Тебе страшно?

— Было страшно сначала, — честно ответил Ньют. И тут же соврал, не меняя тона: — Сейчас нет.

— Потому что я не убиваю ни тебя, ни твоих зверей?

— Потому что жизнь сложнее, чем наши о ней представления. — Ньют пододвинулся ближе, и Гриндельвальд как бы невзначай просунул руку ему под голову так, чтобы Ньюту было удобнее устроиться у него на плече. Жест защиты и покровительства, и Ньют про себя усмехнулся.

Ощущению уюта и защищенности он не сопротивлялся, не пытался убедить себя в том, что на самом деле их не чувствует. Чувствует, и это нужно принимать как есть, не обманываясь.

— Самое безопасное место в Европе сейчас в этой комнате, — негромко сказал Ньют после некоторого молчания. — И я не могу этого не признать.

Гриндельвальд снова хмыкнул.

— Наконец-то такой упрямец, как ты, начал хоть что-то понимать, — сказал он.

— Я и раньше понимал, — ответил Ньют. — Просто я был как бы в стороне. Даже когда участвовал в событиях, я не переставал наблюдать. И ты для меня был… как бы это объяснить? Ты был чужим и очень опасным вожаком какой-то другой стаи.

— А теперь ты, значит, просишься ко мне?

— Нет, не прошусь, — спокойно сказал Ньют. — Но у некоторых животных вожаки должны периодически доказывать и чужим, и своим, что вожаки они не просто так. Тогда я разгадал тебя и обезоружил, но сейчас ты…

— Указал тебе твоё место? — перебил Гриндельвальд. — Вот так?

— Именно. Ты сделал меня обязанным и ты сделал меня своим. В отношениях между людьми довольно много того же, что и между животными, — объяснил Ньют. — Только у людей всё сложнее, и иногда мне трудно разобраться в условностях.

— Я, кажется, понял, в чём причина твоей моральной неразборчивости и неустойчивости, — заметил Гриндельвальд. — Как раз в том, что у тебя всё просто. Пока можешь, защищаешь свою стаю. Если тебя подминает более сильный самец, ты подчиняешься, чтобы спасти своих. Так?

— Ты схватываешь на лету, — признал Ньют. — Так проще, разве нет? Гораздо труднее, когда у тебя нет своей стаи, а стая смещённого тобой вожака никогда не станет окончательно твоей.

Помолчав, Гриндельвальд сам коснулся его лица, словно изучая в темноте кончиками пальцев. Он не знает, как приласкать, не имея в виду дальнейшую близость, понял Ньют и, зажмурившись, подставился под руку, преодолевая желание коснуться пальцев губами. Если так пойдёт, они ещё долго не уснут.

— Теперь и я понял то, о чём тебя спрашивал, — признал Ньют. — Почему ты тащишь в постель игры во власть и подчинение. Сейчас понял, а раньше не сообразил.

Гриндельвальд слушал его молча, гладя его лицо, как будто пытался не только изучить, но и запомнить.

— Я думаю, — вздохнул Ньют и незаметно облизал губы, — что в твоих играх подчиняться сладко — хоть я пока что не распробовал в полной мере, — но только тогда, когда знаешь, что точно не причинят вреда.

— Ты считаешь, я не способен причинить тебе боль? — вкрадчиво спросил Гриндельвальд. — Я задержался, потому что меня пытались убить трое моих же сторонников. Я подвесил их за руки, допросил — а поскольку они не хотели говорить, это заняло некоторое время, — а выяснив всё, что было нужно, по очереди вспорол им животы. Ты думаешь, я не способен сделать с тобой то же самое?

Так вот откуда был запах крови.

— Способен, — признал Ньют. — Но есть одна проблема: я тебя не предавал, а одолел в относительно честном поединке. Сейчас ты отыгрался с лихвой. Тебе незачем меня убивать.

— А ты уже испугался? — шутливо поддел его Гриндельвальд.

Ньют прикусил язык вовремя. Он едва не сказал то, что было у него на уме: Гриндельвальд вцепился в независимого одиночку и пытался сделать его своей стаей, потому что больше было некого. Даже собственные последователи били в спину, а от Ньюта он такого не ждал. Или почти не ждал.

— Ты думаешь, я не убийца? — спросил он невпопад. — Мне приходилось защищать свою жизнь, не считай меня неженкой.

Гриндельвальд промолчал. Поворочавшись в его объятиях, Ньют нашёл удобную позу и прижался потеснее.

— Тебе нравилось их мучить и убивать? — шёпотом спросил он.

— Если ты пытаешься узнать, погибла ли моя душа целиком или нет, ты задаешь не те вопросы, — язвительно огрызнулся Гриндельвальд. — Как будто от того, что я убивал их без удовольствия, их участь менее ужасна.

— Угу, — согласился Ньют, услышав всё, что хотел. Он сказал «ужасна», даже, наверное, не заметив, а значит, действительно так считал.

— Это мы так легли спать, да? — ворчливо заметил Гриндельвальд, которому, похоже, не хотелось развивать тему.

— Уже сплю, — заверил его Ньют и закрыл глаза.

 

* * *

— Это не похоже на нежный поцелуй, — пробормотал Ньют, поворачиваясь от стены и пытаясь понять, что происходит.

За окном едва серело утро, Гриндельвальд метался по комнате, поспешно одеваясь, шар света метался под потолком, свитки быстро перелетали со стола в продолговатую шкатулку, которой Ньют раньше не видел.

— Срочное дело, — бросил Гриндельвальд. — Опять должен разгребать сам знаешь что за этими идиотами! Проклятье! — Он остановился, замерев на середине движения, а потом бросился в чемодан.

Заткнув себе рот кулаком, Ньют повалился на постель, смеясь как можно более тихо. Кажется, он и его звери уже отвоевали себе место в плотном графике будущего властелина мира.

Гриндельвальд вернулся через рекордные пятнадцать минут, и Ньют искренне понадеялся, что он никого не забыл покормить. Ужасно хотелось в чемодан, к своим животным.

Поднос опять встал на прежнее место на тумбочке, накрытый консервирующими чарами, Гриндельвальд огляделся, как будто вспоминая, всё ли сделал. Повинуясь его взгляду, несколько книг перелетели со стола и опустились на постель, в изножье.

— Буду поздно, не скучай, — сказал он и наклонился, чтобы мимолётно прикоснуться губами к щеке Ньюта.

Дверь закрылась за ним.

Ньют сидел, чувствуя, как улыбка медленно сползает с лица.

Понимал ли Гриндельвальд, что делает? Понимал ли, что создаёт иллюзию, от которой ему самому будет трудно отказаться? Что ждёт тогда Ньюта? Золотая клетка и обязанность изображать любовь?

— «Буду поздно, не скучай», — повторил он. Слова, предназначенные человеку, который стал не просто случайным любовником.

Нужно скорее бежать, скорее набираться сил.

Чтобы даже тени этой иллюзии не осталось.

 

* * *

Подкрепившись, Ньют снова поднялся с постели. Ночь отдыха принесла свои плоды — ноги ни разу не подвели, пока он шёл к столу. Он снова посидел на стуле с брошенной на нём мантией и, подумав, набросил её себе на плечи. Ньют внимательно изучил оставшийся на ней едва заметный запах чужого тела, чтобы запомнить как следует, а потом снова поднялся.

Дойти до окна оказалось уже сложнее. В конце пути он вцепился в подоконник, тяжело дыша и пережидая, пока рассеется темнота перед глазами.

За окном стояли голые кусты и деревья, внизу вилась тропинка. Второй этаж, но Ньют даже приблизительно не мог определить, что это за здание и где оно находится. Больше всего походило на особняк, окружённый садом. Возможно, он был предоставлен Гриндельвальду одним из его последователей. Возможно, этот самый последователь уже давно мёртв. «За дело».

Ньют вздохнул, прижимаясь лбом к стеклу. Что-то подсказывало ему, что мокрый обнажённый сад за окном не иллюзия. Он с трудом справился с рамой и тут же продрог от ворвавшегося в комнату холодного воздуха.

В саду одиноко каркнула ворона, и всё снова стихло, только редкие капли дождя стучали по подоконнику. Осенняя свежесть была прекрасна, чувствовать себя живым и выздоравливающим было прекрасно, чувствовать себя на таком перепутье, которого не пожелаешь и врагу, — страшно.

До обеда Ньют читал, устроившись на постели поудобнее. Он старался отвлечься от мыслей, но то и дело ловил себя на том, что не понимает ни слова и смотрит на одну и ту же страницу по полчаса.

Профессор Дамблдор говорил, что в мире нет ничего сильнее истинной любви, которой подвластно всё. Но бросаться в омут с головой в надежде что-то изменить было слишком безрассудно. Люди не меняются, что ни делай. Наивно думать, что утренний поцелуй на прощание может заставить изменить решение кого-то убить. Но что, если попробовать? И никогда больше не выбраться из ловушки. Никогда не увидеть семью, умереть для всех, кого любил. Глупо, наивно и достойно совсем юного беззаботного существа, начитавшегося романов и ничего не смыслящего в реальной жизни.

Нужно выждать, что будет дальше. Как пойдёт.

Ньют закрыл глаза.

 

* * *

— Это не похоже на «поздно», — заметил он, проснувшись от звука захлопнувшейся двери.

— Планы поменялись, — легкомысленно заявил Гриндельвальд, оставляя на столе уже знакомую шкатулку.

— Убил всех, кого хотел, быстрее, чем планировал? — поддел Ньют и тут же понял, что совершил ошибку. Всё веселье мигом исчезло, и Гриндельвальд всмотрелся в его лицо с нехорошим прищуром, который Ньют замечал за ним и раньше.

— Не говори так больше, — сказал он. Его тон не предполагал возможности пошутить в ответ или замять тему.

— Не буду, — серьёзно пообещал Ньют. — Прости. Я не знал, что тебя это так заденет.

Гриндельвальд брезгливо дёрнул уголком рта и отошёл от него, не поцеловав. Странно, но Ньют почувствовал досаду. По спине было видно, что он не прощён.

— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты меня простил на самом деле? — спросил он.

Стоило быть готовым ко всему, а ещё — изображать абсолютную покорность, что бы Гриндельвальд ему ни приказал. Нет, глупость все эти мысли о силе любви и спасении. Ходить по минному полю, рискуя животными и собой — дураков нет. Только бы добраться до палочки, а там можно и бежать.

Гриндельвальд раздевался, отправляя одежду в шкаф, раздевался сразу донага, и у Ньюта пересохло во рту. Он откинул одеяло, освобождая место, и Гриндельвальд лёг рядом с ним, закинул руку за голову, взглянул испытующе.

— Извиняться тебе придётся долго, — сказал он и нажал Ньюту на макушку, чтобы спихнуть его ниже. — Но времени у нас много. Давай, приступай.

С тем, чтобы облизать член, придерживая его рукой, проблем никаких не возникло, но пытаясь взять глубже, Ньют чуть не подавился, а Гриндельвальд лишь ободряюще погладил его по затылку.

Покорность, напомнил себе Ньют, и хотя бы видимость энтузиазма. Учиться пришлось в процессе, хотя частично Ньют следовал инстинктам, пусть не имеющим к этому конкретному действию никакого отношения. Наконец он определил условно комфортную длину, на которую он мог вобрать член в рот, и принялся за поиск верного ритма, стараясь ориентироваться на реакцию Гриндельвальда. Тот не позволял себе стонать, но сбивающееся дыхание его выдавало. Однако вскоре оно стало ровнее, и Ньют больше не слышал тихих стонов. Он сделал паузу, как будто чтобы передохнуть, да так и замер.

— Ты что, спишь, что ли? — с недоверием прошептал он. Гриндельвальд не ответил и не шевельнулся.

Ньют закрыл лицо рукой, вытер рот ладонью и тихонько лёг на своё прежнее место, не зная, жалеть себя и потраченные впустую усилия, или смеяться над ситуацией.

Несколько часов Ньют читал справочник волшебных растений, встречающихся на территории Европы, и освежал в памяти то, что ему уже было известно. Гриндельвальд спал, не меняя позы, дыхание его было ровным, глазные яблоки не двигались под веками, правая рука покоилась на груди. Через некоторое время Ньют догадался, что книга, которую он держит в руках, достаточно тяжела, а углы её корешка достаточно остры, чтобы, приложив достаточное усилие, можно было пробить височную кость. Он зябко повёл плечами и продолжил читать.

Наконец у него устали глаза, и он прилёг, оставив книгу на коленях и только придерживая нужную страницу пальцем. Так он дремал некоторое время, утомившись от умственных усилий. Он тосковал по своему прежнему ритму жизни, когда постоянно был чем-то занят; сейчас вынужденное бездействие выматывало почище присутствия опасного тёмного волшебника рядом и страха за животных.

Его разбудил шорох — Гриндельвальд проснулся. Ньют тоже открыл глаза и зевнул, пока не глядя на него.

— Если бы на моём месте оказался кто-то другой, ты бы уже был мёртв, — сказал он негромко. — Понимаешь?

— Вот потому на этом месте нет никого, кроме тебя, — сонно ответил Гриндельвальд. — Ну, может быть, я бы сделал исключение для Перси Грейвза, мне понравилось, каков он в бою. Такой не убьёт спящего.

Ньют захлопнул книгу.

— А мне кажется, что ты потрясающе безалаберен для будущего хозяина мира, — с досадой сказал он. — Не думаешь о своей безопасности, уматываешься до изнеможения…

Гриндельвальд приподнялся на локтях.

— Да ты никак меня критикуешь, чтобы указать на мои недостатки?

— Твои подхалимы этого не скажут, — отрезал Ньют.

— То есть ты делаешь меня сильнее? Идёшь против своих? Ну-ну, — усмехнулся Гриндельвальд. — Хм, мне казалось, мы занимались чем-то приятным…

— И ты уснул в процессе, после чего я решил, что продолжать нет смысла, — хмуро сказал Ньют. — Амбиции, конечно, важнее режима дня? Кстати, про режим — пора кормить зверей.

— Ты меня ещё учить будешь? — спросил Гриндельвальд, поднимаясь. Вопрос был риторическим, поэтому Ньют смолчал.

— Возьми меня с собой, — попросил он, когда Гриндельвальд оделся и собирался спуститься в чемодан.

— Соскучился по своему зверью? — пренебрежительно фыркнул тот. — Вставай.

Ньют помешкал. Если он хочет увидеть зверей, придётся вставать, но тогда он покажет, что не так обессилен, как притворяется. С другой стороны, его и их будущее зависело от этого притворства…

Он встал на ноги рывком и тут же взмахнул руками, пошатнулся, упал спиной обратно на постель, тяжело задышал, остановив взгляд в одной точке, как будто перестал видеть.

— И это всё? — с презрением спросил Гриндельвальд, поднимая его сам. Ньют повис на нём, обхватив за шею и ослабив колени. — Такими темпами ты у меня застрянешь на месяц!

Наконец Гриндельвальд не выдержал проволочки и подхватил его на руки. Этого Ньют и добивался, обнял его, перенося часть своего веса ему на плечи.

— Прости, — сказал он. — Я не виноват, что так слаб, прости. Это всё яд.

— Тебе нужно больше пить воды, — заметил Гриндельвальд, спускаясь с ним по лестнице. — И поищу для тебя что-нибудь ещё для вывода ядов, видимо, естественный процесс идёт слишком медленно, у тебя всё тело отравлено, каждый сосуд, каждая мышца. Ты же не думал, что будешь у меня жить сколько захочешь? Уже не терпится тебя вышвырнуть.

— Так что мешает? — спросил Ньют, понимая, что опять ступает на минное поле.

— Есть причины, — туманно ответил Гриндельвальд и усадил его за стол в хижине. Ньют с радостью коснулся столешницы — всё здесь было своим, родным, давно знакомым — и поставил босые ступни на дощатый пол.

— Не закрывай дверь, ладно? — попросил он.

Гриндельвальд снял с крючка его пальто, набросил себе на плечи, посмотрел на график кормления на двери и хмыкнул. Дверь он и вправду не закрыл, и Ньют после его ухода смог увидеть двор. Хотелось встать, выбраться наружу, прямо так, босиком, в тонкой сорочке — он ведь уже так делал. Погладить Дугала, навестить нюхлера, заглянуть к нунду и угробам… До угробов он в тот день так и не добрался.

Нет, пока нельзя.

Ньют набрался терпения и приготовился ждать. Дугал оставался невидимым всё время, пока шёл от дверей к нему, и показался, только забравшись к нему на колени. Обняв его, Ньют надолго уткнулся в его длинную шерсть. Дугал успокаивал его и показывал, что любит, хотя сам был напуган, ведь Ньюта долгое время не было, а вместо него в чемодан спускался какой-то другой — страшный — человек.

— Всё будет хорошо, дружище, — тихо сказал Ньют, укачивая Дугала, словно ребёнка. — Я просто приболел. Потерпи, скоро я к вам вернусь, просто пока постарайся не попадаться ему на глаза. Ведь из тебя получилась бы отличная мантия-невидимка…

— Как мило, я об этом не подумал, — раздался от дверей голос Гриндельвальда. Дугал крупно вздрогнул, сделался невидимым и спрыгнул на пол.

— Ты его напугал, — осуждающе сказал Ньют. — Так нравится смотреть, как другие боятся?

— Пожалуй, это… может быть приятным, — ответил ему Гриндельвальд. В его фразе возникла странная пауза, а ещё он отвернул лицо и прищурился, глядя в угол. Ньют насторожился, нутром чуя, что что-то не так. Даже с его места было видно, что Гриндельвальд тяжело дышит, совсем как недавно Ньют, когда притворялся. Только вот он не прикидывался.

Со стоном сквозь зубы Гриндельвальд сполз на пол по дверному косяку, его тело забилось в судорогах, затылок стукнулся об пол, и Ньют вскочил с табуретки быстрее, чем успел сообразить, чем ему это грозит.

Он знал, что, пока у человека судороги, сделать ничего нельзя, только следить, чтобы он не поранил себя, и потому навалился на Гриндельвальда, изо всех сил прижимая его к полу и помимо воли выхватывая взглядом страшное: искривлённый рот, закатившиеся глаза. Судороги утихли быстро, через минуту или около того, и Ньют приподнялся, тяжело дыша. Гриндельвальд что-то простонал, всё ещё не открывая глаз. Ему, должно быть, сейчас было больно, и Ньют припомнил, что у него есть в запасе, что может помочь. Обезболивающее и противосудорожное! Он метнулся к полкам, пинком подогнал табуретку, влез на неё, дотянулся до нужных флаконов, прихватил ещё бутылку. Последний флакон пришлось поискать, видимо, Гриндельвальд осматривал его вещи и привёл их в некоторый беспорядок.

Ньют накапал зелья в одну кружку, которая подвернулась под руку; получившийся результат был ядрёным, но делать было нечего.

Он присел рядом с Гриндельвальдом, который водил по сторонам расфокусированным взглядом, приподнял ему голову.

— Пей, — сказал Ньют, прижимая кружку к его губам.

Они так внезапно и странно поменялись ролями, что стало не по себе.

Поперхнувшись первым же глотком, Гриндельвальд дёрнулся вперёд и долго кашлял, пока Ньют хлопал его по спине. Потом, не глядя, протянул руку, и Ньют подал ему кружку.

— Что это за дрянь? — сиплым голосом спросил Гриндельвальд, но лекарство выпил, не дожидаясь ответа. Не проверив, что это, принял зелье из чужих рук — и он ещё дожил до своего возраста!

— Противосудорожное и обезболивающее, — запоздало признался Ньют. Он сидел на коленях за его спиной, уже понимая, что отвертеться не выйдет.

Гриндельвальд обернулся к нему, потом окинул взглядом комнату, пододвинутую табуретку, разворошённую полку.

— Так-так, — многообещающе сказал он.

 

* * *

Ньют пропахал носом половину постели и мигом перевернулся на спину, закрываясь руками. Та сила, которая выволокла его из чемодана за шкирку, как нашкодившего щенка, и швырнула на кровать, не отпускала и теперь придавливала, лишала воли к сопротивлению.

На Гриндельвальда было страшно смотреть, и Ньют с запозданием понял, что раньше не видел его в настоящем гневе. Лицо его потемнело, зато сверкали глаза, и на кончиках пальцев тлело серебристое сияние, холодное и опасное.

— Я не предавал тебя, не предавал! — быстро сказал Ньют, пока не стало слишком поздно.

— А что же ты сделал? — сквозь зубы произнёс Гриндельвальд, шевельнул рукой, и проклятый ошейник, который он так и не позволил снять, туго обхватил Ньюту горло. — Ты хотел обмануть меня, а это то же предательство!

— Я не клялся тебе в верности! — прохрипел Ньют, пока ещё мог, но вместо того, чтобы разжаться, ошейник стиснул его ещё сильнее.

Воздуха мучительно не хватало, в глазах начало темнеть, тело, придавленное к постели, самопроизвольно забилось. Ещё минута — и всё будет кончено. Ньют попытался просунуть пальцы под ошейник, чтобы отвоевать хотя бы ещё один глоток воздуха, но руки не слушались. Он захрипел, открывая рот в бессильной попытке спастись, понимая, что, кажется, на этот раз пощады не будет. В последние секунды он подумал про животных, которых тоже ждёт смерть, подумал про Тину и Тесея — Мерлин, а ведь его тело вряд ли найдут, даже похоронить будет нечего…

Всё прекратилось настолько внезапно, что он даже не поверил сначала. В лёгкие, которые горели огнём, хлынул свежий воздух, и Ньют закашлялся, держась за горло и корчась на постели.

— А ведь ты прав, — спокойно сказал Гриндельвальд. — Ты мне ничего не обещал. Только ведь и я тебе ничего не обещал, если помнишь. Так ради чего ты это сделал? Хотел убить меня, набравшись сил? Хотел найти свою палочку? Хотел удрать и привести сюда авроров? Отвечай, иначе позавидуешь участи тех троих! И не вздумай солгать, я узнаю и разрежу тебя на куски живьём!

— Я боялся, — признался Ньют. — За животных и за себя. Выжидал, пока буду в состоянии сбежать. Но не более того.

Он снова закашлялся, даже не пытаясь подняться. Гриндельвальд рассматривал его с брезгливым интересом. Ньют лежал, не шевелясь, на боку, опираясь коленом о постель, как будто готовился вскочить; пока он дёргался, сорочка задралась, оголив зад. Более беззащитную позу сложно было вообразить, и Ньют понадеялся, что хищник сжалится. Он осторожно попытался приподняться, но тут же ошейник предупреждающе сжался снова, и Ньют замер, всё ещё дыша с хрипами.

Гриндельвальд ещё раздумывал, не полностью контролируя свою магию, которая всё так же давила, прижимала, готовая сломать, выкрутить руки, задавить насмерть своей мощью. От этого дыбом вставали все волоски на теле и пересыхало во рту, опасность и осознание того, что сейчас он мог бы уже быть мёртв, будоражили так, что Ньют почти не удивился, почувствовав прикосновение к внутренней стороне бедра, — это его член выпрямлялся, наливаясь кровью.

— Вот как, — неопределённо произнёс Гриндельвальд, и та же сила, что до этого удерживала Ньюта, перевернула его на спину, открывая торчащий член жадному взгляду.

Загнанно дыша, Ньют ещё попробовал дёрнуться, но ничего не вышло. Гриндельвальд шагнул к нему — повинуясь невербальной магии, одежда падала с него на пол, и на постели он оказался уже без неё, — придавил Ньюта сверху, потёрся об его живот и больно прихватил зубами шею, даже не думая щадить. Тот вскрикнул, завозился под ним, но смог только покорно раздвинуть ноги. Под поясницу ему втиснулась призванная магией подушка, между ягодиц стало скользко — всё свидетельствовало о том, что драть его сейчас будут быстро и жёстко.

Ньют закрыл глаза. Всё правильно. С животной точки зрения всё было правильно — его подмял куда более сильный самец, и нужно было только подчиниться его воле. Подчиняться так казалось настолько сладко, что он не сдержал предвкушающих стонов. Страх только щекотал нервы, делая все чувства ещё острее. Его не убьют, пока не убьют: можно лежать и получать удовольствие.

Гриндельвальд выпрямился, подхватил его под колено и вошёл в него сразу на всю длину, преодолевая сопротивление тела. Взвыв от боли и неожиданности, Ньют забился под ним, но новый болезненный укус привёл его в чувство. У него не было времени привыкнуть; сильные толчки отдавались во всём теле, но вскоре он перестал понимать, стонет ли ещё от боли или уже от удовольствия. Опавший было член поднялся снова, при каждом толчке шлёпая по животу. Когда темп увеличился, Ньют начал вскрикивать — потерять разум так легко, когда знаешь, что не можешь сопротивляться, что с тобой совокупляются почти что помимо твоей воли, что сейчас тебя снова пометят спермой, — интересно, внутрь он кончит или на живот? Ньют был раскрыт, распялен и подчинён, и от этого было так хорошо, что он испугался бы, если бы мог хоть сколь-нибудь нормально соображать.

Подавшись всем телом вперёд, Гриндельвальд навис над ним, опираясь на руки, и Ньют непроизвольно обнял его. Возбуждение нарастало, жар усиливался, и сейчас Ньют сделал бы всё что угодно, только бы ему позволили кончить без отсрочки. Их частое дыхание, его стоны и смачные влажные звуки соития только усиливали возбуждение. Он почувствовал последние толчки, самые быстрые и сильные, понял, что сейчас будет снова помечен, и сам больше не выдержал, вцепился, раздирая Гриндельвальду спину, и заорал, когда внизу живота словно что-то лопнуло и брызнуло семя.

Гриндельвальд подождал, пока утихнут его судороги, высвободился и рухнул рядом. Они оба были мокрыми, у обоих быстро стучали сердца и сбивалось дыхание.

— Как ты понял, что я не против? — спросил Ньют, глядя в потолок.

— А ты был не против? — деланно удивился Гриндельвальд. — Я и не заметил. Вообще-то у тебя встал.

— А, — ответил Ньют. Дыхание успокаивалось, кожу холодило. Он протянул руку и попытался стереть семя, но только размазал по животу, потом одёрнул сорочку. — Я тебя поранил?

Он повернул голову — посмотреть в глаза. Оказалось, что до этого Гриндельвальд сам не сводил с него глаз.

— Всегда считал расцарапанную спину комплиментом, — ответил тот. — Как и когда подо мной кричат, не переставая.

— Это можно толковать двояко, — напомнил Ньют.

— Угу, — ответил Гриндельвальд. — В коленно-локтевую, живо.

Это было приказом, и Ньют не посмел ослушаться. Он надеялся, что сейчас Гриндельвальд остынет и уснёт, а проснётся уже совсем отойдя от гнева, но его надеждам не суждено было сбыться.

— Готов всё сделать ради своего зверья? — с презрением спросил Гриндельвальд. Он по-прежнему лежал на спине, но теперь ему хорошо было видно лицо Ньюта.

— Да, — коротко ответил тот и встал поудобнее, раздвинув ноги и прогнувшись в пояснице. Он не чувствовал страха или стыда, просто ждал, чем всё закончится.

Задумчиво Гриндельвальд погладил его по щеке, большим пальцем нажал на губы и заставил приоткрыть рот. Палец скользнул внутрь, проехался по языку туда-сюда, совершая мерные ритмичные движения, и притом — совершенно однозначные.

— Это и есть любовь? — спросил Гриндельвальд. Ньют ответить не мог, потому просто кивнул.

— И ты готов пожертвовать жизнью ради своего зверья?

Усилием напряжённого языка Ньют вытолкнул изо рта его палец и ответил членораздельно:

— Да, если буду знать или хотя бы надеяться, что моя смерть поможет им выжить. И не только животным, но и всем, кого я люблю. Матери, Тесею, Тине…

— Короткий список, — перебил его Гриндельвальд, мокрым пальцем проводя ему по нижней губе. Что-то в выражении его глаз тревожило Ньюта, но он не мог пока понять что. — Не боишься показывать мне свои слабые места?

— Ты и так их знаешь, мне нечего скрывать.

— То есть ты преисполнен глупой надежды, что в случае чего я их не трону?

— Это не глупая надежда, а доверие, — твёрдо сказал Ньют.

— Я, конечно, не трогаю тех, с кем спал, но только до той поры, пока не начнут мешать, — уведомил Гриндельвальд. — А ты, увы…

— Что? — перебил Ньют, глядя в глаза. — Посмел обмануть? Посмел задуматься о спасении и просчитать варианты? Посмел не полюбить тебя, не раствориться в тебе только за то, какой ты сильный и замечательный? Видишь ли, так бывает; независимо от того, сколько раз ты меня трахнул, сколько раз чуть не убил и сколько — спас жизнь. И ты не центр мира, как бы ни хотел этого, как бы ни пытался. Хотя я понимаю тебя, видит Мерлин, всецело понимаю, теперь — да.

— Что ты можешь понимать? — устало спросил Гриндельвальд, отодвинул его и поднялся. Мантия скользнула с пола вверх, легла ему на плечи, на ходу он сунул ноги в ботинки, оглядел Ньюта, который всё ещё стоял как ему было велено, и вышел.

Ньют вскинулся, прислушиваясь к звуку медленных шагов.

Не аппарировал и никуда не спешит.

Ньют сел, всматриваясь в повисший в комнате полумрак. Нужно было обыскать ящики стола — потому что, а вдруг? Нужно было попробовать найти способ защититься или сбежать, сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы его подопечным больше не грозила опасность…

Он сполз с кровати и дошёл до двери. Было холодно, ледяной пол обжигал босые ноги. Ньют постоял, взявшись за ручку двери, потом всё же нажал её.

Дверь открылась свободно.

Ньют выглянул в тёмный коридор, такой, каким он его и представлял — каменный, гулкий, почти без окон, и определил направление, в котором скрылся Гриндельвальд.

После нескольких шагов его начала бить дрожь от холода. Между ягодиц по-прежнему было скользко, и, кажется, чужое семя и в самом деле стекало по бёдрам.

Обхватив себя руками, Ньют добрался до лестницы с резными перилами и замер, различив внизу очень тусклый свет. Из звуков доносилось только потрескивание огня.

Ньют старался не шлёпать по ступеням босыми ногами, но, видимо, чем-то выдал себя.

— Я не велел выходить из комнаты, — всё тем же усталым тоном сказал Гриндельвальд. Он вполоборота сидел в кресле у тлеющего камина спиной к лестнице, а комнату Ньют определил как гостиную.

— Но и не запрещал, — ответил Ньют. Ступить с каменного пола на ковёр было блаженством, и он остановился перед Гриндельвальдом, всматриваясь в его лицо — правильно ли понял происходящее?

— Полегчало? — спросил Ньют.

Гриндельвальд поморщился.

— Мне нужно подумать, — ответил он. — Скамандер, ты оставишь меня в покое или нет? Не стой босиком на полу!

Можно было залезть во второе кресло и подобрать ноги, но Ньют, повинуясь наитию, шагнул вперёд и сел на Гриндельвальда верхом.

— Кокетка из тебя плохая, — сказал тот, отворачиваясь к огню. — Ты что, думал меня сейчас соблазнить своими торчащими мослами?

— Что-то раньше ты не жаловался, — парировал Ньют. — И только что тоже.

Его не спихивали на пол, и это было добрым знаком; он поёрзал на чужих коленях, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— В конце концов, эту позу мы ещё не пробовали, — добавил он.

Они оба понимали, что говорит он это скорее по инерции, а думает совсем о другом.

Гриндельвальд обнял его за пояс, собственнически сцепил пальцы и прижался к груди ухом и щекой, как будто слушал биение сердца. Ньют не мешал ему, только обнял за плечи, аккуратно, помня про свежие царапины.

Они молчали так несколько минут; Ньют не сразу заметил, что в воздухе кружатся яркие золотистые огоньки, похожие на пламя свечей, и что их становится всё больше.

— Красиво, — негромко сказал он. — Мой нюхлер таскает всё блестящее, что видит. А камуфлори может напугать до икоты. А нунду может проглотить человека в один присест. У меня в чемодане — свет и бардак. Я вечно бегаю туда-сюда, но при этом никого не забываю и не обделяю. Поэтому ты должен выгнать меня как можно скорее, Геллерт, пока вот это место не стало домом, которого у тебя нет.

— Есть вещи, ради которых пожертвуешь всем, — глухо ответил Гриндельвальд, не поворачивая головы. — Всем, чем угодно.

— Я знаю это как никто другой, — подтвердил Ньют. — Но вопрос, не останешься ли ты совсем безо всего, без чего-то действительно важного, того, для чего ты будешь жить, когда достигнешь цели? Ты не пробовал их просто полюбить?

— Кого? — встрепенулся Гриндельвальд.

— Магглов, — пояснил Ньют. — Этих беспомощных людей, у которых нет магии. Ты ведь считаешь, что они не равны нам? Но мои звери мне тоже не равны, как ни крути, они просто иначе устроены, чем я. Только это мне не мешает верховодить моей пёстрой стаей. Без того, чтобы подчинять, но с тем, чтобы главенствовать. Это такая тонкая разница, что не сразу и заметишь, но с тобой я делюсь.

Гриндельвальд молчал, укачивая Ньюта в объятиях неосознанным движением.

— Люди не меняются, — сказал он наконец. — И я тоже, как бы ты ни хотел.

— Я даже не собирался заставлять тебя меняться, — серьёзно заверил Ньют. — Просто дал новую пищу для ума.

Он понял, что на нём давно лежат Согревающие чары, но как они появились, он не смог бы сказать.

— Я не тешу себя надеждой, — продолжал Ньют. — Просто подумай, не изменилась ли твоя цель и нельзя ли ее достичь другими методами.

Гриндельвальд отстранился. Сейчас он был таким серьёзным, каким Ньют его ещё не видел. Ехидным, насмешливым, изнемогающим от желания, усталым — да, но таким — ещё ни разу.

— Ньютон Артемис Фидо Скамандер, — чётко и даже торжественно произнёс Гриндельвальд, глядя ему в глаза. — Что бы ни случилось и как бы ни изменились обстоятельства, знай, что у меня для тебя всегда найдётся достойное место, добрый приём и какая угодно защита. Даже если мне придётся защищать тебя от тех, кого ты любишь.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Ньют. — Правда спасибо. Ещё вчера я бы сразу ответил отказом, но сейчас уже не отвечу.

Гриндельвальд вздохнул; его горячая ладонь прошлась Ньюту по бедру, задирая сорочку.

— А ведь эту позу мы и вправду ещё не пробовали, — проговорил он. — Что скажешь?

— Есть идея получше, — всё ещё серьёзно сказал Ньют. — Я тебя ещё ни разу не целовал.

 

* * *

Книгу Ньют прислонил к подушке, а сам лежал на животе, подперев подбородок кулаками, и сначала лишь делал вид, что читает, но потом и в самом деле увлёкся. Лежать в постели Гриндельвальда, будучи одетым в один только ошейник, — сначала это приятно волновало, но сам Гриндельвальд был занят и почти не обращал на Ньюта внимания, опять роясь в пахнущих пылью фолиантах.

Потом Ньют устал читать и признался вслух:

— Я чувствую себя наложником.

— Угу, — отозвался Гриндельвальд, закрывая одну книгу и берясь за другую.

— До которого никак не снизойдёт господин!

— Ага… Что ты сказал?

Ньют не выдержал и начал хохотать, а отсмеявшись, пояснил:

— Я чувствую себя очень странно, вот что я хотел сказать.

— Что-то болит? — уточнил Гриндельвальд. Его рука неосознанно потянулась к шкатулке, в которой стояли флаконы с лекарствами для Ньюта. Ишь какой заботливый!

Ньют перевернулся на спину, чуть не прижав книгу затылком, и объяснил в подробностях, как он себя чувствует и где видел очередные планы Гриндельвальда по завоеванию мира. Тот слушал внимательно, не перебивал, да и вообще вёл себя примерно. За исключением того, что всё-таки собрался завоевать мир, конечно.

— Я был прав, — сказал он наконец.

— Насчёт чего?

— Насчёт постоянных любовников. Все рано или поздно наглеют и пытаются оторвать меня от важных дел. Даже ты. Вот ты бы обрадовался, если бы я отрывал тебя от кормёжки твоих ненаглядных зверей и тащил в постель?

Неужели за несколько дней научился ставить себя на место другого? Ньют мысленно поаплодировал себе.

— Я не про это, — пояснил он. — У тебя появилась новая мысль, правильно? Два дня назад. Ты раздобыл эти книги и стал в них копаться. — Он сел, скрестив ноги, и продолжил: — И что же я вижу? Я вижу непоследовательность, незнание, чего хочешь в следующий момент, постоянные надежды на удачу и собственное обаяние. Геллерт, у меня для тебя плохие новости. Ты отвратительный властелин мира, да и завоевать его у тебя не получится.

Гриндельвальд захлопнул фолиант, подняв облачко пыли.

— Это ещё что за новости? — процедил он. — Ты смеешь такое мне говорить, хотя я…

— Хотя ты что? — без страха перебил Ньют. — Я достаточно тебя изучил, чтобы узнать, что ты из себя представляешь. До этого тебя спасала только удача и твоя чудовищная магическая сила. Ты надеешься выехать на этом, да? Не получится.

Гриндельвальд молчал, сжимая руку в кулак, и Ньют почувствовал, как ошейник начинает снова сжиматься, правда, не так сильно, как в тот раз.

— Я не понимаю тебя, — заговорил наконец Гриндельвальд. — Ты начал с кокетства и под этим соусом подаёшь мне критику? Или ты всё ещё собираешься вставлять мне палки в колёса?

Ньют пожал плечами.

— Знаешь, я много думал над твоими идеями, — сказал он. — Я был бы не против, если бы мне не приходилось отбивать у обезумевших от страха магглов или магов какого-нибудь зверя, хорошо если не единственного оставшегося из своего вида. Но твои методы отвратительны и недейственны. Уже некоторое время собирался с силами, чтобы тебе это сказать.

Гриндельвальд швырнул фолиант в общую стопку, и тот возмущённо хлопнул обложкой.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я мало чего добился? У меня есть сеть сторонников по всему миру, я навожу ужас на тех, кто не разделяет мои взгляды и противостоит мне. Я намереваюсь захватить власть сначала в Германии, потом…

— И что ты сделал? Взорвал несколько поездов, несколько раз учинил расправу над теми, кто мешал особенно сильно… Дальше? Что ты намерен делать в ближайшие полгода?

— Я ищу оружие, от которого содрогнутся города и страны!

— Таким оружием должен был стать обскур, но не стал, так? И что дальше? У тебя есть запасной план? Запасной план для запасного плана? План отступления, если вдруг понадобится отступать?

— Мне не понадобится отступать! Ты нарочно испытываешь моё терпение? Так я наложу Силенцио — и продолжу спокойно работать.

— Да вот только ни один твой план ещё не сработал. Я имею в виду крупные замыслы. Сколько бьёшься, а стал всего лишь международным преступником. — Ньют вытащил из-под головы книгу и раскрыл её перед собой. — В общем-то твоё дело. Я всего лишь высказал, что с моей точки зрения твои действия выглядят невразумительно. А твоей программы я вообще ещё не видел, знаю только те крохи, что ты мне говорил. Ну, как хочешь.

И он сделал вид, что углубился в чтение. Прошло некоторое время, Ньют переворачивал страницы и изредка поглядывал вбок. Гриндельвальд оставил книги и увлечённо писал что-то на длинном пергаменте, зачёркивал и снова писал. Когда конец пергамента спустился с противоположного края стола и достиг пола, уже опять настал вечер.

Гриндельвальд потёр глаза, посмотрел на часы и без напоминания спустился в чемодан кормить зверей.

— А меня взять с собой?! — возмущённо закричал Ньют ему вслед, но тот не соизволил даже повернуть головы. Не иначе, оскорбился. Ньют слез с кровати, чуть пошатнулся от усилий, сцапал со стола пергамент и как был, нагишом, полез в чемодан.

Гриндельвальда во дворе не было, наверное, ушёл в дальние загоны. Ньют поискал одежду, не нашёл и так и прошлёпал к стогу сена недалеко от двери. Он рухнул в него и развернул свиток с начала.

Мгновенно под локоть подлез нюхлер и устроился под мышкой тёплым комком, Пикетт забрался на голову, а Дугал пришёл с одной из окками и сел в ногах. Свиток закрыл Ньюта целиком, от макушки до пят, и ещё осталось. Всё же к некоторым вещам Гриндельвальд подходил обстоятельно.

— Я не разрешал тебе это брать, — сказал Гриндельвальд, когда вернулся. — К тому же ты не понимаешь, что там написано.

— Не понимаю, — согласился Ньют. — Поэтому давай садись рядом и переводи. С пояснениями.

— Ты собрался помогать мне составлять мой манифест?

— Вообще-то предвыборную программу, — серьёзно сказал Ньют.

— Was?!

— Не притворяйся, что забыл английский. Предвыборную программу. Правда, в таком случае тебе придётся сначала доказать свою невиновность примерно по сотне пунктов, впрочем, это как хочешь.

— Скамандер, ты сумасшедший! — с сомнением сказал Гриндельвальд, но рядом всё же сел. Пикетт переполз от него подальше, а Дугал сделался невидимым.

— У тебя есть все шансы стать министром магии, — сказал Ньют. — У вас же скоро выборы.

— Это да, — признал Гриндельвальд. — Ты безумец.

— А ты просто никогда не рассматривал возможность пойти в политику, вместо того чтобы носиться по полям и лесам и убивать магов, за которых ты якобы радеешь. Как опровергнуть обвинения, решай сам.

— И зачем я с тобой связался?! — простонал Гриндельвальд, но на сено рядом с ним всё же сел, аккуратно и несколько раз оглянувшись, — боялся придавить кого-нибудь мелкого. Ньют следил за его действиями, закрываясь пергаментом.

— Итак, — сказал Гриндельвальд и отнял у него свой черновик. — Первым пунктом я постановляю, что маги превосходят магглов, следовательно…

— Стоп-стоп, — перебил Ньют. — Тебе никто не поверит. Что это за голословные утверждения? У тебя есть исследования на эту тему?

— Но это же очевидно!

— Кому очевидно? Вот мне не очевидно. Ты мне, чистокровному магу, будешь доказывать, что я лучше магглов? Сколько магов, например, в Британии, видели живого маггла? Им просто не с чем сравнивать. А ещё есть такие, как я. Мне сравнивать есть с чем, и порой сравнение не в пользу магов. И потом, когда ты произносишь речь и все загораются, это отлично, ты лидер и прекрасный оратор. На бумаге это всё выглядит совершенно иначе. Или ты собрался ездить по городам и весям и давать представления с этим твоим манифестом?

По мере его речи Гриндельвальд постепенно багровел и со всё большим гневом смотрел на Ньюта.

— Что?! — возопил он в итоге. — Это так ты решил мне помочь? Да ты просто саботируешь всю мою работу и втихаря хочешь, чтобы я проиграл! Как я мог забыть, ты же приверженец добра и света! Вот и катись к своему Дамблдору, разговаривать с тобой не хочу!

Он вскочил, размахивая пергаментом и едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не придушить Ньюта снова. По крайней мере, тот его взгляд растолковал именно так.

— Как хочешь, — сказал Ньют, не двигаясь, как будто над ним стоял недружелюбный нунду. — Я всего лишь предложил тебе сделать то, что сделал бы сам, если бы мне захотелось прийти к власти.

Гриндельвальд взглянул на него свысока.

— Я не собираюсь встраиваться в систему, которая прогнила насквозь, — процедил он. — Я хочу разрушить её до основания.

— И знаешь, сколько будет насилия, прежде чем всё успокоится?

— Мне-то какое дело? Кто посмеет рыпнуться — мигом окажется в тюрьме.

— У тебя не хватит тюрем, — серьёзно предрёк Ньют.

— Есть чары пространственного…

— Как будто ты не был на войне и не видел, как искусно магглы умеют убивать без магии. От бомбы Протего не спасает.

— Ты идиот, Скамандер, — спокойно сказал Гриндельвальд. — Только что подал мне блестящую идею. Да, Протего не спасёт от бомбы. Но никакие маггловские замки не спасут от простейшей Алохоморы, никакие часовые не выстоят против Ступефая. А дальше с полученным оружием можно делать что угодно. Пожалуй, теперь я поверю, что ты уже почти на моей стороне.

Ньют остался лежать на сене, растерянный и одуревший от того, что невольно натворил. А если этот план сработает?

Он погладил зверей и выбрался из чемодана. Гриндельвальда нигде не было, наверное, ушёл хлопотать об устройстве нового плана. Ньют поужинал в одиночестве, поскучал, потерзался нехорошими мыслями и наконец уснул, обняв подушку.

Проснулся он от довольно болезненного жжения на пояснице.

— Ай! — дёрнулся он спросонья, и тут же Гриндельвальд прижал его к постели, надавив между лопаток.

— Лежи спокойно, немного осталось, — сказал он.

— Что ты там делаешь?! — ахнул Ньют, но постарался не дёргаться.

— Тебе понравится, — пообещал Гриндельвальд.

— Пока что мне только больно! — возмущённо сказал Ньют и попробовал уползти.

— Имей терпение! — прикрикнул Гриндельвальд.

— Я не могу терпеть, когда со мной творят невесть что!

— Уже всё. Готово.

Ньют приподнялся. Кожу на пояснице неимоверно жгло, но через несколько секунд боль прошла.

— Тебе так нравилось осознавать, что я тебя мечу, что я решил пометить тебя навсегда, — довольно сказал Гриндельвальд и отступил, чтобы осмотреть свою работу.

— Ты выжег на мне свой знак?!

— Не выжег, а наколдовал татуировку, и потом, это не мой, как ты выразился, знак. — Гриндельвальд провёл ему пальцами по спине, потом по плечу, и Ньют почувствовал, что по его коже кто-то передвигается. Это было лёгкое, почти незаметное прикосновение.

Ньют перевернулся и уставился на предплечье.

— Мяу! — пискляво сказала татуировка, и нарисованный на коже кот потянулся и зевнул, показывая розовый язык. Глаза у него были разные. Лапы он вытянул вперёд и показал когти. Царапанье было весьма ощутимым.

— Кот, — убитым голосом сказал Ньют. — Теперь весь чемодан меня будет ревновать.

— Отлично получилось, — заметил Гриндельвальд. — С каждым разом всё лучше и лучше.

Ньют не стал спрашивать ничего про его предыдущих котов и только вслух посетовал, что спал, повернувшись спиной кверху.

— Тебя бы это не спасло, — успокоил его Гриндельвальд, пока одежда с шорохом падала с него. — Правильно, вот так и лежи.

После третьего раза Ньют запросил пощады и был милостиво отпущен.

— Спишь? — шёпотом спросил он, когда восстановил дыхание.

— Почти, — сонно ответил Гриндельвальд со своей половины кровати. — Ты что?

— Если ты придумаешь, как волшебникам открыться магглам, не развязав при этом войны, я буду не против, — сказал Ньют. — А что Статут падёт… Так всё когда-то меняется. Раньше маги жили бок о бок с магглами, наверное, и потом будут. — Он зевнул. — В конце концов, рано или поздно они бы нас обнаружили… Не хочешь создать такое общество, в котором будут значимы личные умения, а не обладание магией? Будет честно, если клерк из министерства магии, который едва сдал экзамены, будет считаться менее успешным, чем маггл, владеющий каким-либо искусством. Ты подумай, ладно? Если что, я и за такой вариант тоже, просто меняться всегда страшно…

— Скамандер, — с угрозой произнёс Гриндельвальд, — мне вспахать эту пашню ещё раз, чтобы ты замолчал? А то, я смотрю, не так-то ты и устал.

— Уже сплю! — ответил ему Ньют и устроился поудобнее.

— Да… — сказал Гриндельвальд, как будто вспомнив, — твой поезд завтра в девять-ноль пять.

 

* * *

Ньют был нещадно разбужен в половине седьмого. Рассвет даже не думал заниматься, искусственный свет резал глаза. Гриндельвальд, ни слова ни говоря, занялся кормёжкой: сначала перенёс откуда-то завтрак для Ньюта, потом спустился в чемодан и отсутствовал больше получаса. Всё это время Ньют сидел, так и не притронувшись к еде.

— Думаешь? — спросил Гриндельвальд, появляясь из чемодана.

— Да, — ответил Ньют.

— О том, что всё не так однозначно, как тебе представлялось?

Ньют не ответил и принялся за еду — не потому, что хотелось, а потому что нельзя было оставаться голодным.

— Вот что я скажу тебе, — начал он, когда к концу завтрака его мысли вполне оформились. — Я хотел остаться в стороне, теперь я понимаю, что это сделать невозможно. Но у меня по-прежнему есть то, что составляет всю мою жизнь, то, без чего она бессмысленна и то, для чего я предназначен. Хоть пожар, хоть потоп, хоть нашествие инфери, пусть даже твой приход к власти, но я буду находить животных, которым нужна моя помощь, спасать, лечить, кормить, обустраивать, разводить, отпускать на волю или не отпускать, если отпускать уже некуда. И ты ничего не сможешь с этим поделать.

Гриндельвальд отложил салфетку и посмотрел на него с толикой сочувствия.

— Я и не собирался, ты же знаешь, — ответил он. — Мне важно всё, что составляет магический мир.

— Есть ещё кое-что, — сказал Ньют. — Я не знаю, можно ли меня назвать твоим сторонником теперь. Я не одобряю твою любовь к убийствам всех, кто косо на тебя смотрит…

— Передёргиваешь, — заметил Гриндельвальд. — Я убиваю только тех, кто мне действительно мешает.

— Пусть так, — согласился Ньют. — Но несмотря на это всё, я благодарен тебе за спасение моей жизни и готов признать, что в эти дни отравился тобой до мозга костей, и эту отраву точно ничто не выведет.

Гриндельвальд самодовольно усмехнулся.

— Моё обаяние творит чудеса, правда?

— Это не обаяние, точнее, не только обаяние, — возразил Ньют. Всё это время он не смотрел на Гриндельвальда прямо, только искоса, будто наблюдая за большим и опасным зверем. — Это просто каждый человек понимает, что он во много раз слабее тебя, и потому спешит показать, что на твоей стороне и всецело принадлежит тебе. Но ты умеешь не только запугивать, но и лгать, очаровывать, обольщать — и так полнится армия твоих сторонников.

— Что же помешало тебе тоже присоединиться к ней? — нетерпеливо спросил Гриндельвальд. — Я не говорю о том, что хочу заставить тебя силой, но всё же мне интересно.

Ньют задумался, опустив голову. Он понимал, что его ответ поставит под угрозу если не его жизнь, так его память, но не чувствовал в себе сил солгать.

— Я подошёл слишком близко и рассмотрел тебя, — сказал он. — Просто тебя.

Некоторое время Гриндельвальд смотрел на него с сомнением, и Ньют неосознанно замер, понимая, что сейчас решается, что с ним делать.

— Честное слово, теперь всех буду вышвыривать из своей постели до наступления утра, — сказал наконец Гриндельвальд. — Чтобы не рассмотрели что-нибудь не то.

Ньют ловил себя на том, что ему жаль уходить, хотя он понимал, что любая гусеница после долгого сна в коконе становится бабочкой и улетает. Его пребывание у Гриндельвальда не могло длиться вечно, но немного коробило, что время его ухода было назначено без него.

Гриндельвальд вернул ему его одежду, чистую и выглаженную, и Ньют оделся, не без удовольствия сбросив сорочку, которая стала символом его подчинённого положения, пока он был в этой комнате.

— Ошейник можешь оставить себе, — бросил Гриндельвальд. Он стоял перед зеркалом, проверяя, как на нём сидит новая бархатная мантия, чёрная с серебряной вышивкой.

Ньют подошёл сзади, встал за его спиной и легко расстегнул ошейник. Ещё один символ, чтоб его.

— Ты меня удивляешь, — промолвил он.

— Тем, что дарую тебе жизнь и свободу?

— Нет, тем, как ты живёшь. Ты явно любишь комфорт и роскошь, любишь красиво одеваться, вкусно есть, и секс тоже любишь. Но при этом живёшь в одной комнате, которая не жилище, а только убежище, обходишься малым и даже не думаешь занять помещение побольше.

— Потому что мои дела требуют отречения, — сказал Гриндельвальд. — Когда могу, устраиваю себе праздник, когда занят — забываю поесть.

Ньют обнял его за плечи, поражаясь, каким домашним вышел этот жест.

— Тебе нет равных, и в этом твоя трагедия, — сказал он. И без перехода: — Если будешь ранен, приходи, мой чемодан всегда открыт для тебя. Хоть это и преступление.

— Вот как ты относишься к законам, — рассмеялся Гриндельвальд. — Когда выгодно — я для тебя преступник, когда невыгодно — плевать ты хотел на все эти законы. Ты восхищал меня ещё в Нью-Йорке. Всё же я считаю, что тебе самое место в рядах моих сторонников.

— Ну нет, — отказался Ньют. — Предпочитаю идти своим путём.

Когда они закончили одеваться, Ньют проверил застёжки чемодана и поднял его. Он всё ещё чувствовал лёгкую слабость, но она не мешала нести привычный груз. Он в последний раз оглядел комнату, которая стала его пристанищем, и вздохнул.

— Готов? — спросил Гриндельвальд и взял его за локоть. Аппарация прошла для Ньюта тяжелее, чем раньше, и он не устоял бы на ногах, если бы Гриндельвальд не поддержал его.

— Где мы? — спросил Ньют, уже узнавая тесный мрачный дворик и арку.

— Идём скорее, или на поезд опоздаешь, — прикрикнул Гриндельвальд, распахивая дверь, которая вела в магазинчик Флориана Нягу. Честно говоря, Ньют про Нягу совсем забыл и даже был уверен, что того давно нет в живых.

Под потолок тёмного пыльного помещения взмыл шар ослепительного света, в стороне раздалось уже знакомое Ньюту «Скр-р, скр-р», и на стене показался скорпион невиданной величины, споро перебирающий лапками. Гриндельвальд только взглянул на него — и скорпион вспыхнул целиком, упал у стены съёжившимся комком.

— Что ты делаешь? — ахнул Ньют. — Зачем мы здесь?!

— Я хочу, чтобы ты видел, — спокойно сказал Гриндельвальд. — А вот и наш любезный хозяин.

Нягу показался из-за стеллажей, такой же бледный и худой, каким Ньют его запомнил. Он узнал Ньюта сразу, Гриндельвальда — мгновением позже, отшатнулся, но что-то не дало ему шагнуть назад.

— Познакомься, Ньют, — вежливо сказал Гриндельвальд, — отребье магического мира Флориан Нягу, скупщик краденого, отравитель, вор, мошенник и ещё много чего.

— Я не… я не виноват, — проговорил Нягу, словно упираясь спиной в невидимую стену. Его взгляд метался от одного к другому.

— Все они так говорят, — сказал Гриндельвальд. — Нет, сударь, вы виноваты хотя бы в том, что пытались продать моему другу бесполезную цветочную пыльцу. Я уже не говорю о попытке убийства и грабежа. Кстати, где та вещь, которую вам должны были принести три недели назад?

— Вещь? Я не понимаю, — пролепетал Нягу.

— Акцио кольцо, — не выдержал Гриндельвальд, и в воздухе мелькнул золотой отблеск. Кольцо легло Гриндельвальду в ладонь, он несколько секунд внимательно рассматривал его и отшвырнул в сторону.

— Не то, — с разочарованием сказал он.

— У меня есть другие! — спохватился Нягу. — Какие вам угодно!

— Нет, — ответил Гриндельвальд. — Увы, это вам не поможет.

Ньют повис на его вскинутой руке.

— Нет! — закричал он. — Не стоит этого делать!

— Это ещё почему? — удивился Гриндельвальд.

— Потому что… — Ньют замялся, подбирая слова. — Потому что хватит убийств! И потому что я простил его.

— Ты простил, я — нет, уж извини, — холодно ответил Гриндельвальд и взмахнул рукой.

Нягу вскрикнул, но его крик оборвался, а сам он осел к их ногам, рассыпаясь в прах. Его голова и спина ещё сохраняли очертания несколько мгновений, а потом превратились в пыль и они.

— Ты… — сказал Ньют. — Ты…

— Жесток? — живо спросил Гриндельвальд. — Такова жизнь, Ньют. Он пытался тебя убить, только и всего.

Не получилось. С совой получилось, а здесь — нет. Ньюту было горько, хотя и непонятно почему.

— Милосердие — это не оставлять за спиной скорпиона, а убить его, чтобы он не посмел убить кого-то ещё, — заметил Гриндельвальд. — Идём.

— Так ты возомнил себя ещё и чистильщиком? Палачом и судьёй в одном лице?

— Что поделать, если у других на это не хватает духу? В новом мире, который я построю, не будет таких, как этот Нягу, забудь о нём.

Когда они выходили, Ньют услышал за спиной потрескивание занимающегося огня, но уже не оглянулся.

 

* * *

— Не стоит, — заранее оборвал его Гриндельвальд, когда они оказались в узком просвете между домами. — Не люблю слезливых прощаний.

Ньют, правда, и не собирался рыдать, но предупреждению на всякий случай внял.

Порывшись в кармане мантии, Гриндельвальд вытащил билет на поезд и клочок пергамента.

— Пока едешь до своего драконьего питомника, потрудись выучить координаты, — велел он. — Это мужской туалет Венской оперы, последняя кабинка. Оказавшись в ней, нужно постучать палочкой по треснутой плитке…

— И откроется выход в Косой переулок? — не сдержался Ньют. Гриндельвальд посмотрел на него строго, но не стал комментировать.

— За тобой явятся и проведут дальше, — сказал он.

Ньют вздохнул и помялся, но бумажку взял.

— Спасибо, — ответил он. — К сожалению, не могу ответить тебе тем же — я и сам не знаю, куда меня может занести.

— Я тебя найду, — обещал Гриндельвальд. — Если ты мне понадобишься. Ну всё, ступай. Вокзал в той стороне, у тебя пятнадцать минут.

Ньют осмотрелся по сторонам, поставил чемодан на землю, шагнул к Гриндельвальду и поцеловал его.

— Это было вовсе не обязательно, — проворчал тот, но, по-видимому, остался доволен. — Надеюсь, я отравил тебя достаточно для того, чтобы ты воспользовался моим приглашением.

Он кивнул на прощание, отступил и аппарировал, оставив последнее слово за собой.

Ньют подхватил чемодан, поправил галстук и вышел из полумрака проулка. У него на пояснице вытатуированный магией кот чувствительно точил коготки.


End file.
